House Colours
by mistressluckless
Summary: After the war the unity between the houses is worse than ever. So Old and New Headmaster/mistress decide to make four students live the life they would have had if the sorting hat had chosen otherwise. HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: This story has most likely been done a lot. After Voldemort's defeat, Hogwarts is restored and everyone goes back to repeat their year, including the trio. Hostility against the Slytherin house is even stronger, so old and new headmasters/mistresses decide it is time to change that. They take one student from each house that all where nearly placed in an alternate house and have them live the life they would have had._

**Chapter 1**

The hall looked the same, restored to the familiar appearance of before. However for those that had fought, the memories remained. Professor McGonagall stared out at the busy hall; the students sat as before in their houses, dressed in their robes, the same excitement on their faces as they all focused on the stool currently holding a small fair haired boy. Professor Flitwick was currently levitating the sorting hat onto the boys head. Professor McGonagall changed her stare from the familiar faces to the new faces of the first years. The group was no larger nor no smaller than previous years, a sight that comforted the old witch. Many of the teachers had worried that after the final battle parents would be apprehensive about sending their children to an old battle ground, a worry not needed as within the week of the acceptance letters being sent letters of confirmation returned.

"Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall snapped out of her musings as the words left the old hat. Sitting up straighter she applauded along with the hall as the boy rushed to the house of red. Even though she was no longer the head of the house, pride still ran deep in her. This was when her eyes met the brilliant emerald eyes of Harry Potter. Yes the boy-who-lived had agreed to return, along with his two friends. Nodding her head in welcome, McGonagall couldn't help but return the smile Harry had enthusiastically sent to her.

Next up was a dark haired girl, rather tall for her age. "Slytherin!"

Only the house of green and the staff clapped this time, causing the headmistress to frown. The prejudice against the snakes had increased over the summer. Coughing McGonagall rose from her chair.

"Now with the sorting done, I'd like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Whether it is your first year, or you have returned." The students turned to glance at Harry and his friends, "Firstly rules! No one is to enter the Forbidden Forest; there is still the danger that lurks within it and secondly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind all students that products from Weasleys'Wizard Wheezesare are banned. I believe you all know how we expect Hogwarts students to behave, so without further delay."

Raising her hands McGonagall clapped twice, the sound echoed around the hall. Within seconds the banquet had appeared. Returning to her seat McGonagall smiled at Flitwick who had returned to his own beside her.

McGonagall waited in the hall to empty before she headed back to her office, twice she had to redirect herself. Continuously having to remind herself her office was no longer beside the transfiguration room but was now Dumbledore's old office. Upon reaching the golden statue she smiled gently,

"Sherbet lemon."

She'd chosen to keep the password, in tribute of Dumbledore. Not that she'd ever tried one of the sweets, instead deciding to keep to Dumbledore's tradition of keeping a bowl of the sweets on her desk. As an offering of comfort, Dumbledore always said. As she stepped into the round room her eyes fell on the bowl she'd restocked hours earlier. Hesitantly she reached out and picked up the treat. Years Dumbledore had tried to persuade her, sighing in defeat McGonagall popped the sweet in her mouth.

"Knew you'd try one someday."

Looking up at the large portrait McGonagall chuckled as Dumbledore smiled down at her. The painting waited for the old witch to seat herself comfortably before asking.

"How was the feast?"

"Successful, though I think we're going to have trouble with the houses. More so than before." McGonagall pushed her glasses up her nose as she spoke, "The tension in that room during the sorting. If only there was a way to stop this silly rivalry, especially with you-know..."

McGonagall paused in her words as the painting frowned down at her, "Oh all right, now that Voldemort has gone. They just need a way to see that they're the same."

Silence fell between the two as more of the portraits returned to their frames. The room had begun to grow dark with the disappearance of the sun. Flicking her wand the candles jumped to life, the flames now dancing in an invisible wind.

"I think I have a plan," Dumbledore's portrait finally spoke.

"Oh?" McGonagall couldn't help raise her eyebrow as those blues eyes twinkled.

"But I'm afraid it'll mean once again Harry's year at Hogwarts will not be an ordinary one."

"I doubt he'd want it any other way Albus" The portrait of Professor Snape finally spoke.

Harry supported his head with his hand; afraid if he didn't he'd fall asleep. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier with every word Professor Binns spoke. Harry was sure he'd dropped this lesson years previously, however it appeared all the students who had returned to repeat their seventh had been forced into taking more lessons, now that they were older than the average student they should be able to handle it. Harry's eyes had almost closed when something tapped him on the back of the head. Sitting up Harry twisted round; Dean was currently laid across his desk asleep. The puddle of drool that lay beneath the boy told Harry it wasn't he who had tapped him.

Harry's eyes glanced down to the floor, where now lay a piece of parchment screwed up into a ball. Bending down he picked it up, it was too small to hold a message. Looking around the classroom Harry saw Seamus and Neville currently bewitching small pieces of parchment and sending them at each other. Perhaps they'd miss fired. Shrugging Harry dropped the ball onto his desk and tried again to focus his eyes onto the textbook beneath him.

Again Harry felt something hit him on the back of his head, turning to look at the floor Harry suspicions were confirmed as he reached down for the ball of parchment. Pulling out his wand Harry sent the ball flying at Neville, successfully hitting the boy between the eyes. Bewildered Neville and Seamus both looked over at Harry.

"What?" Neville mouthed.

"You're hitting me" Harry mouthed back.

Neville frowned as he tried to make out what words Harry's mouth was trying to form. It wasn't until Seamus whispered that Neville shook his head.

"Not us," Seamus shrugged.

Harry picked up the first ball of parchment to show them, it was then that Harry realised that Neville and Seamus had turned their parchment purple. It hadn't been them. Mouthing a sorry Harry returned to look at the front. Just then something hit him. Spinning round Harry saw both Seamus and Neville pointing at the back of the classroom.

Following their fingers Harry's eyes met the cold grey pair of Draco Malfoy. The blond grinned and waved cheekily, Goyle chuckled beside him whilst Zabini just shook his head, a small smile on his face. Harry stared at the blond, waiting for him to say something. However Draco just continued to stare back, his smile playful.

"What you looking at mate?" Ron quizzed sleepily. Lifting his head from his arms Ron turned to look at the back of the classroom also, upon seeing Draco Malfoy Ron frowned, this grew deeper as Malfoy and Goyle playfully waved back at the redhead.

"I can't believe they let them back in," Ron sneered as he turned away from the Slytherin's.

"Most likely because of his mother, I'd be dead now if it wasn't for her." Harry also turned away, the Malfoy's had been spared Azkaban because of Narcissa's actions that night.

"Has anyone spoken to you about Quidditch?" Ron moved closer to Harry as Hermione tutted disapprovingly beside them.

"No, you?"

"Well Ginny was telling me that, after it got out you was returning to Hogwarts this year, she got loads of owls from the team suggesting having you back as Seeker. Ginny even said she was thinking about asking you to be Captain again." Ron winked and nudged Harry in his ribs gently, "Imagine it Harry. You Captain and Seeker of Gryffindor Quidditch team again, we'd never lose a match!"

Smiling back weakly Harry thought over Ron's words, "But I don't think it's fair of me to take Ginny's position and take the Captain's band from her. She worked hard to get them."

"Harry please, Ginny is the first to say you're a better seeker and captain! Besides Ginny's a much stronger chaser in my opinion."

"Well we'll just have to see won't we? It's not up to me, if I get asked...And only by Ginny! Then maybe."

Ron rolled his eyes playfully at Harry's reply before scribbling something down on the parchment he'd been doodling on. Stretching Harry ruffled his hair causing it to sit out at odd angles, uncaring he slumped back in his seat as there was a sharp knock at the classroom door. Suddenly the class sat up straight and opened their text books, giving the image of a perfect student.

The door slowly opened to reveal Professor Tomlin, the man was tall and his body showed his love of sport earning him a few fans among the students. He was the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and since her promotion had taken the role of head of Gryffindor. He had dark hair which, like Harry's, appeared to have a mind of its own as it too was untameable, his grey eyes cast quickly over the students before falling upon Professor Binns.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Professor, I was wondering if I could steal Harry away from you." Tomlin smiled at the class, causing many of the females and a few of the males to swoon.

"Erm...Yes. Yes of course." Binns dismissed Harry with a flick a of hand as he returned to the subject he'd been drowning on about for the lesson. Sharing a curious look with Ron, Harry packed his stuff hurriedly and rushed out of the room. Giving a cheeky wave Tomlin shut the door behind Harry.

"Have I done something wrong Professor?" Harry slung his bag over his shoulder as they both headed down the empty corridor.

"Not at all Harry, I doubt even you could have gotten into trouble on your first day!" Tomlin laughed. Harry smiled as his thoughts played back his second year. They continued down the corridors, the conversation switching between Quidditch and DADA, it wasn't until Harry recognised the new corridor they'd turned into he frowned.

"Why are we going to McGonagall's office?"

"She would like a word with you, nothing to worry about."

Harry could feel his heart begin to race as his mind thought over his actions that day. He hadn't done anything that could require him to see McGonagall. Reaching the statue Harry wondered what the password would be, catnip? Unable to stop himself Harry's lips spread into a smile.

"Sherbet Lemon!"

His smile faded as the grief for hi former headmaster rose in his heart. Tomlin knocked twice on the door before pushing it open. Harry was surprised to see the office hadn't been changed, except instead of Fawkes's perch there was now a scratching post and basket that held a tabby ginger cat.

In front of the large desk currently sat three students, none Harry knew by name. However they each wore different colours, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And now Harry was there they had the set. Beside McGonagall stood the heads of the houses, Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn. McGonagall smiled welcoming at the two newcomers, waving her hand at the remaining empty seat. Seating himself next to the girl wearing the Slytherin uniform Harry dropped his bag at his feet. He took one quick look around the office; it was exactly as he remembered it. It was then his eyes fell upon the two portraits behind the teachers. The twinkling blue eyes and cold black eyes he remembered so well from his past stared down at him.

"Right everyone seems to be here, so let's begin." Harry's eyes snapped down to the witch before him. "I'm sure you're curious as to why you're here, and as to why everyone else is. Well it has been noted, particularly from the welcoming feast, that house hostility is worse than ever."

Harry was aware of the girl beside his tense.

"So we have come up with a plan to show to you all that it doesn't matter what colours you wear, it's the person inside. It has been decided that each of you will be placed into another house for a month."

Harry's mouth fell open, and by the disagreeing groans from the other three he was sure they weren't too happy about the arrangement either.

"What about Quidditch?" The boy from Hufflepuff was on his feet.

"Do not worry about Quidditch, all matches shall be postponed until after."

"Why us?" Harry couldn't help but look up at the portraits as Snape rolled his eyes and looked over at Dumbledore. His gaze dropped down as McGonagall gave him an apologetic smile.

"I have been informed that each of you was almost placed in a different house from the one you're in now." Harry was aware of the other students glance at him. "And so we feel that it would be best to use you as it has already been decided which other house you'd possibly best suit."

Harry dropped his head; his secret from all those years ago was out. Harry absent mildly stroked the red material on the cuff of his robes.

"You will live with, eat with, study with and occupy your time with the new house you are to be placed with. If you have any problems please see the head of your new house or do not hesitate to come and speak personally to me. Your new uniforms and trunks will be waiting for you down in your new dormitories. And now to re-house you. Miss Lucas you are now in Hufflepuff."

Out the corner of his eye Harry saw the girl in blue nod.

"Mr Stratton you are now Gryffindor,"

The boy from Hufflepuff nodded.

"Miss Price you will now be Ravenclaw..."

Harry was suddenly aware of all portraits and the three students staring at him.

"And Mr Potter is to be in Slytherin."

"No way had he nearly gone to Slytherin," The boy named Stratton muttered.

* * *

><p><em>I am still writing 'Regret' and 'Bet to Slave' this idea just jumped into my head and I had to get it down and posted before it left me. <em>

_So let me know what you think, there isn't much but I think this has potential. Any mistakes let me know as I don't have a beta! _

_Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry lifted his head sharply to glare at the boy sat two seats down. So what if the sorting hat had wanted him to go to Slytherin? It was only because of his soul being attached to one of Voldemort's horcrux's that option had even come up!

"It is almost time for lunch. Your new head of house will escort you to your new dormitories. I also warn you all that all passwords have been newly changed, and if I hear that any of you have given out the one to your new house you shall be punished." McGonagall stared at each individual student proving she was serious before turning her head and nodding at the four teachers behind her.

As Tomlin passed he squeezed Harry's shoulder, "I'll see you in lesson Mr Potter."

Harry nodded in reply, his eyes fixed upon Slughorn. The old man bounced over to Harry, clasping his hands together excitedly.

"Come along now Harry, it's a bit of a walk down to the Slytherin's common room from here."

Harry forced a smile as he followed his new head of house out of the round office. The corridors were still empty, the other students and professors turned off down the required halls whilst Harry and Slughorn ventured down into the dungeons. The memories of Ron and himself wandering the cold dungeons whilst under polyjuice potion flickered to the front of Harry's mind as Slughorn began speaking about his summer and the witches and wizards he'd had the pleasure of meeting.

Stopping behind the Professor, Harry waited for the old man to mutter the Password. He was aware of the man tilting his head to see Harry's face on the wall swinging open to reveal the Slytherin common room. Faking his surprised Harry stepped into the room. As he looked around Harry sighed, unlike the Gryffindor common room, this room held no welcome, no warmth and no friends. The realisation he would be spending a month with people he'd continuously fought with made Harry's chest tighten.

"Everyone is down in the Great Hall. So we best show you where you're sleeping and get you changed into something a bit more Slytherin." Slughorn winked as the house name left his lips. Not waiting for Harry's reply the professor walked across the room and up the marble staircase Harry could only assume led to the boys' dormitory. Similar to his old room the dormitory was placed in a round room with a fire in the centre, although Harry noted the room was a lot larger. Whether that was due to the cleanliness or the actual size of the room he was unsure.

After showing Harry to his bed Slughorn exited the room, informing Harry he would be downstairs waiting. Turning back to the bed Harry's eyes fell upon his new uniform. Slowly he began to undress, his head pounding from the amount of green. Once he was dressed Harry gently folded his Gryffindor robes, his fingers caressing the red and gold crest. He decided to place them neatly in his trunk, the safest place for them, except for his gold and red tie. That he rolled up and put into his pocket, he was still a Gryffindor and he wouldn't allow his uniform to be dominated by green. Giving himself a quick look in the mirror Harry grimaced, never had he thought he'd wear the house colours of Voldemort.

Outside the Great Hall, Harry and Slughorn met with the other students and teachers. All were now changed into their new house colours, and like Harry appeared not to be too comfortable with them. Leaning against the wall Harry stroked his fingers over the tie hidden in his pocket, reminding himself it was only for a month.

"Time to go in then." Tomlin pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, the whispers inside falling silent. Falling into step behind Slughorn Harry dropped his head, aware of the hundreds of eyes staring at the group.

They walked to the front of the hall, whispers of confusion breaking out between the houses. As they passed the Gryffindor table Harry raised his eyes when he was sure they were passing his usual seat. Ron and Hermione stared up at him, confusion and betrayal evident on their faces. Dropping his gaze again Harry allowed Slughorn to drag him to stand between himself and Tomlin.

"Attention!" McGonagall walked in front of the group, the whispers dying almost instantly. "I have no doubt you are all confused as to why your fellow students no longer wear the colours of their houses but those of a new. Rivalry between the houses has grown divides bigger than previous years and as your Headmistress I am putting a stop to this. For a month the students before you will now study, eat and live in their new houses, if there are any reports of bullying those behind it shall be punished severely!" Turning to those who stood behind her she smiled warmly, "Please sit with your respected houses."

Walking gloomily over to the table of green Harry scanned the seats; all the students avoided eye contact. All except Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes dropped to the empty seat beside him. Quickly rescanning the table for another seat Harry inwardly groaned and headed over to Malfoy. Dropping into the seat Harry looked over at his old table, Neville had taken his place next to Ron. Both looked over sympathetically at him.

"Who'd have thought The Harry Potter would ever wear Slytherin robes." Malfoy's voice spoke close to Harry's ear causing him to jump, turning his head in the direction of the blond. Opening his mouth to snap back his reply Harry froze. Malfoy was closer than he'd anticipated. Their noses now touching causing Harry to blush, moving backwards Harry knocked into the large bulky Slytherin who sat on his other side. Spinning around Harry held his hands up apologetically as the boy glared down at him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean..."As he spoke Harry again moved back along the bench, straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Honestly Potter!" Pulling Harry out of his chest Malfoy grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders and spun him round, "Have you always been this clumsy but no one notices because of Longbottom? Or are you just intimidated by the scary Slytherin's?"

The closest Slytherin's started to laugh making Malfoy's smirk grow, sending a glare at the group Harry sighed and dropped his gaze at the empty plate before him. His appetite had disappeared long ago. Suddenly a hand came into his line of vision; following the arm to its owner Harry stared blankly at the blond.

"Look Potter, I never got to thank you for helping me and Goyle out of the room of requirements. Or for helping not to send my family to Azkaban. And seeing how you're now a Slytherin, can we just start over?"

Harry's eyes dropped back down at the pale hand before glancing over at the house of red. Hermione was currently watching them, when their eyes locked she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Chewing on the inside of his gum Harry again looked between Malfoy's face and hand.

"For Merlin's sake Potter!"

Frowning Harry grasped the pale hand in his own tanned one. A genuine smile spread across Malfoy's lips.

"Welcome to Slytherin."

The feast continued on with Harry picking at his food, Malfoy half heartedly trying to involve the ex-Gryffindor into conversation and failing. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor as Ron and Neville broke into laughter, Seamus appeared out of a poof of smoke a sheepish grin on his face. Harry couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. He'd been a Slytherin for less than two hours and he was already pining to go back to his home, Gryffindor. Harry was aware of Malfoy watching him out of the corner of his eye, what was up with him?

Catching Ron's eye Harry gestured his head to the entrance, nodding in response Ron leant over and spoke to Hermione. Standing Harry climbed over the bench; his movements paused as he felt a tug on his robe. Glancing at the backs of Ron and Hermione, Harry sighed before looking at Malfoy.

"Where are you going?"

Looking up and around the table Harry was surprised to see Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson all staring at him too. Harry ripped his arm away from Malfoy's hand before replying.

"What does it matter to you? We may no longer be enemies Malfoy but it doesn't mean we're friends!"

Heading out of the hall Harry didn't bother to look back at the blonde. Out in the entrance Ron and Hermione were huddled together beside the staircase, grinning Harry raced over to them.

"Guys!" They both turned Harry approached, welcoming him with a smile.

"Are you ever going to get a 'normal' year at Hogwarts?" Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, her words mumbling into his robes.

"Well I gotta say mate, green really ain't your colour" Ron pulled Harry's tie causing it to loosen once Hermione and he had parted. Laughing Harry nodded.

"Oh I don't know, goes well with his eyes," Hermione began to straighten Harry's tie; ignoring the disgusted look she received from the two boys.

"I for once agree with you Granger." The trio turned to see Malfoy and his friends approach them, Ron instinctively reached for his wand.

"What do you want ferret?"

Raising and eyebrow elegantly Malfoy ignored Ron and turned to look at Harry.

"We're heading back to the common room. We've come to escort you back."

"I'll be fine thanks..."

"It's okay Harry. You go." Everyone turned to Hermione who gripped Ron's arm pulling him up the staircase, "We'll see you tomorrow in Defence against the Dark arts."

Harry watched in disbelief as Hermione dragged Ron up the staircase and out of sight. Feeling someone grab his arm Harry made to turn around just as they pulled; losing his balance Harry fell straight into Malfoy's chest. His cheeks burning Harry was now aware of the entrance hall filling with students. Pushing himself up Harry looked around praying nobody had seen.

"Merlin, you really are clumsy Potter. Or do you just like snuggling up into my chest?" Malfoy winked at Harry causing him to blush deeper. He was sure he matched Ron's hair. The group of Slytherin's around him laughed as he dropped his gaze. Suddenly their laughter stopped and Harry could hear the whispers of the other students as they passed. Raising his head Harry was surprised to see the Slytherin's glaring at the passer Bys.

"You got a problem with Potter being in Slytherin?" Parkinson folded her arms as a group of Ravenclaw girls shook their heads and ran off.

"Come on" Draco headed to the dungeons, the other Slytherin's following. Sighing Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered after them. Only a handful of students smiled at him, the rest stared emotionless.

"I told you to move!" Harry's head snapped up to see Goyle push a small Hufflepuff boy to the side. The boy fell to the floor with a cry.

"Hey!" Harry rushed over to the boy, annoyed that everyone else was just watching, "Leave him alone!" Sending a glare at the Slytherin Harry held out his hand to the boy.

"You okay?" Pulling the boy to his feet Harry smiled as the boy nodded.

"Thanks." Harry watched as the boy ran off down a corridor with his friends.

"See I told you he's not like you-know-who!"

"He's still Harry Potter."

"Guess he didn't kill you-know-who to become the most powerful wizard."

Harry stared around the entrance hall as their whispers floated over at him. People honestly thought that about him? He changed his robes and people immediately thought he wanted to be like Voldemort!

"Come on Potter, stop making a display!" Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulders and guided him down the steps to the dungeons, the whispers followed them. Harry allowed Malfoy to stir him, even when Malfoy's hands moved from his shoulders to his hand and the blond dragged him down the cold corridors. His mind was numb; shocked about how people thoughts changed about him purely because of the crest he wore.

Harry finally took in his surroundings when Malfoy came to a stop. They were inside the Slytherin Common Room, with the entire Slytherin house staring at them, staring at their hands. Following their gaze Harry's blush returned at the sight of his tanned hand hidden within Malfoy's. Harry tried to pull his hand out of Malfoy's pale one, however with the grip of a seeker Malfoy kept hold, despite his struggles.

"Malfoy..."

"If anyone has a problem with Potter being here, speak now." The crowd continued to stare, none saying a word. Harry looked around the room, surprised to see they all kept eye contact.

"Right. It appears that the rest of the school has a problem with Potter now being in Slytherin. And as he is now one of us, every one of you is to put behind you any prejudice you once had against him when he was a Gryffindor and are to watch out for him. We are a house that sticks together. Understand?"

Harry was shocked to see them all nod in unison before continuing as though Malfoy had never spoken.

"Helps being the 'Slytherin Prince' sometimes."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all those who reviewed! You're thoughts we're interesting to read. I hope to get a similar response to this chapter...maybe? please?<em>

_To let my readers know I am going on holiday for a week, meaning I have no chance to type up the next chapter in that time (I hope to write it on paper next to the pool though) which means you'll be waiting at least a week. Hopefully no later than a couple of days after I get home. _

_Anway let me know your thoughts for this chapter. As always any mistakes let me know I have no Beta._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry turned over in his bed, the sheets wrapping tighter around him. It wasn't that it was cold in the Slytherin dormitory; it just made him feel safe. The room was quiet, the rest of the occupants fast asleep. Harry strained his ears for any noise, a catch of one of his roommates snoring, breathing. Anything! Everything down in the dungeon was the complete opposite to the tower. The students departed to their dorms as and when instructed to by their prefects, without complaints. Something Hermione could have only dreamt would have been acceptable in Gryffindor. All noise seized the moment the students climbed into bed, falling into a quiet slumber.

Harry never thought he'd miss Ron's snoring, Seamus's constant fidgeting well into the night and Dean lighting up the room with his obsessive reading of some book or another. It had become his safety blanket, allowing him to drift off. But now he was lost without it. Turning over again Harry squinted at the green drapes around his bed, even his own bed held no comfort. Sighing Harry closed his eyes, praying he'd sooner or later fall to sleep.

"Potter" Harry moaned slightly at the intruder's voice, turning away. He'd just fallen to sleep, what could they possibly want.

"Potter!" Harry mentally rolled his eyes; of course it would be Malfoy. Who else would wish to speak to him in the middle of the night?

"I don't know how things worked up in that tower of yours but down here we don't tend to be late for breakfast now wake up!" Harry felt the covers be pulled from him, the cold hitting him hard. Bolting up Harry looked around for the blurred figure he knew could only be Malfoy. Glaring Harry began to register his words, breakfast? Reaching for his glasses Harry was shocked to see the room deserted except for Malfoy and Zabini, both already dressed in their school robes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Zabini stood up from where he'd been sitting on his bed, an amused smirk on his face, "You look like shit!"

His glare deepening Harry swung his legs swiftly over the bed, grabbing his school shirt to cover his naked chest. Usually he wasn't one to be shy about his body, but here in the Slytherin territory Harry felt too exposed for his own liking. Pulling the school jumper over his head Harry paused, glancing at the two Slytherin's who just stood watching him.

"Err...Do you mind?" Harry watched as they both shared a look with raised eyebrows, "Could I have some privacy?"

Harry was surprised to see Malfoy's cheeks turn a pale shade of pink as the blond dropped his gaze before nodding.

"We'll wait for you down in the dormitory," Malfoy muttered before grabbing Zabini's arm and dragging him out the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Harry continued to change into his uniform. Finally picking up his robes Harry grimaced at the sight of the Slytherin badge; quickly pulling them on Harry took one quick look in the mirror before picking up his bag. Down in the dormitory Malfoy and Zabini were the only students left. Glancing at his watch Harry was shocked to see it had only just turned 8 o'clock. The thought of Ron still snoring in the Gryffindor dormitory bringing a short smile to his face.

"About time Potter," Zabini pushed himself off the desk he was leaning against and started towards the dormitory door. Trailing behind the two Slytherin's Harry began to calculate how long it would be until he would see Hermione and Ron in Defence Against the Dark Arts. If he remembered rightly Slytherin had Charms with Ravenclaw then the rest of the day in class with Gryffindor. All he had to do was keep his head down for an hour then everything would go back to normal. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped into the Great Hall. Relief washed over him, hardly anyone was in there. Only the Slytherin table was almost full, a handful of Ravenclaw's and the odd Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor table was empty.

Looking back at the Slytherin table Harry sighed, Malfoy and Zabini had seated themselves so they left a seat for Harry between them. Seating himself down Harry stared down at the full plate before him.

"I didn't know what you have so, I just gave you everything." Harry looked up to see Pansy smile friendly at him.

"Oh, thanks you didn't have to..." Harry smiled back weakly, taken back.

"Pansy, I told you not to. Potter's used to getting his own breakfast." Malfoy surveyed Pansy over the top of his cup, blowing slowly Malfoy sipped the contents.

"I know! But you said to welcome him into Slytherin, and treat him like one of us. I do it for everyone else, so I just thought..." Pansy dropped her head slightly.

"It's fine," Harry leant over the table, gently placing his hand over Pansy's. She snapped her head up so their eyes met, "It was nice of you to think of me like that."

Pansy nodded her head smiling. Glancing at Malfoy she began to tuck into her own breakfast of pancakes. Harry sat back and picked up his fork. Deciding on the English breakfast Harry picked up the toast and began to spread the warm butter over it. The hall was quiet; the Slytherin's spoke gently their voices seeming to never rise above a whisper, a change to the loud table of Gryffindor. Harry found he actually liked the peaceful meal.

Suddenly the noise in the hall grew as more students began to enter, the majority seating themselves at the table of red. Harry's eyes darted between the Gryffindor's, searching for Hermione. He was no fool to believe Ron would be awake.

"Suppose we better hurry up and finish before the worst of the rabble join us," Malfoy placed down his knife and fork neatly at the side, drinking the last of his coffee. The rest of the Slytherin's followed his lead. Many down the other side of the table had already risen from their seats and made their way out of the hall.

"The worst?" Harry turned away from the crowd and looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but his words were cut off by a large group laughing. Recognising the voice Harry couldn't help but grin. Returning to look at the doors Harry rose from his seat as Ron, Dean and Seamus walked in. Neville ran up behind them his face flushed.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy now stood beside Harry, his hand hovering in mid-air as he hesitated about grabbing Harry again.

"Do I have to run everything I do with the Slytherin Prince?" Harry frowned, now aware that Ron and the others had looked over in his direction. Their laughter stopping.

"No, but we have got Charms in a couple of minutes..."

"I know were Charms is Malfoy. I don't need an escort." Stepping away from the Slytherin table Harry noticed Pansy grab Malfoy, muttering quietly. Whatever she said made Malfoy return to his seat, his eyes glancing at Harry and back down at his plate. Shrugging at the exchange Harry's pace quickened as he neared the Gryffindor table, welcoming the noise and commotion.

"Everything okay over there Harry?" Ron's eyes were still fixed on Malfoy as he ate. Nodding Harry slumped down into the seat beside the redhead.

"Just keeps questioning where I'm going all the time. Getting annoying to be honest." Ignoring the fact he'd already eaten Harry picked up one of the muffins Ron had loaded onto his plate and bit into it. His taste buds were in heaven how was it possible for the same food to taste so much better over here?

"Hey they're for Gryffindor's!"

Harry paused, both he and Ron looked over at Dean seated opposite them. From the glare he was sending towards Harry they knew he wasn't joking. Putting down the muffin Harry's wrist was grabbed by Ron.

"He is a Gryffindor."

Harry glanced up the table, the majority of Gryffindor's had stopped to watch. A few sent glares down at him also.

"No he's a Slytherin," Dean pointed his knife at Harry's badge, "see the snake"

"Harry's a Gryffindor. The sorting hat put him in Gryffindor first year."

"I heard that he wanted him to go to Slytherin." Dean glared at Ron, refusing to now look at Harry.

"Where did you hear that?" Harry whispered. Dean continued to look at Ron as he replied.

"Everyone's saying it, apparently the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin but you manipulated it so it put you in Gryffindor."

"You can't manipulate the sorting hat! What you heard is rubbish!" Ron shouted, "Harry is a Gryffindor! Only a Gryffindor can pull Godric's sword from the sorting hat and he did it! He's only a Slytherin because of some stupid plan about house unity!"

"Yeah well, he isn't allowed to eat at the Gryffindor table," Dean dropped his gaze back to his plate.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut across him, "its okay Ron. I'll see you in Defence against the dark arts. I've got to get to Charms anyway."

Pulling his wrist away, Harry rose before Ron could speak. Walking for the entrance Harry stared down at his feet, aware of the eyes following him. The students returned to their conversations, the noise only just drowning out Ron's voice as he shouted at Dean. Harry walked out onto the school grounds, his appetite vanishing he through the muffin into the lake. He watched as the tentacles of the giant squid rose out the water and dragged it down to the depths.

He heard the bell signalling to students to hurry up and get to their classes. Allowing his eyes to cast over the tomb of Dumbledore in the centre of the lake Harry quickly turned and rushed back to the castle.

By the time Harry had reached the classroom his sides ached from the numerous elbows of students as they pushed past one another to reach their destinations. Squeezing between two groups of girls gossiping to one another Harry finally reached the door to Charms. Stumbling through he quickly regained his balance as the class turned to him. His cheeks flushed when he realised he was the last to turn up. Cursing himself, Harry made a mental note to remember that both Slytherin and Ravenclaw always turned up early for class. Harry cast a quick look round the room, the only seat left beside Malfoy at the end of the first row. Surprise surprise, Harry sighed. He should have known. Slipping in beside Malfoy, Harry dared another look at the students. The Ravenclaw's were doing a bad job of hiding their whispers and looks. However a single glance from Malfoy shut them up immediately. Harry was secretly glad he was beside Malfoy.

"Almost late Potter, I thought you said you didn't need an escort?" A cheeky smile played on Malfoy's lips as he leant his head on his hands.

"I had somewhere to go first..." Harry began to unpack his bag, placing his ink bottle and charms book on the desk he delved deeper into the bag searching.

"Forgot your quill?" Malfoy pulled out one of his fine eagle quills and lay it down next to Harry's book. Nodding his head once Harry dropped his bag to the floor, someone whispering his name caught his attention. Spinning around in his seat Harry glared at the two Ravenclaw girls.

"Haven't they got anything better to talk about?" Harry turned back in his seat, grabbing tufts of his hair in his hands. It wasn't like he chose to swap houses!

"Ignore them; they have nothing better to do in their lives than judge others. Sad really." Malfoy began to examine his fingernails as he continued, "So, your Gryffindor friends didn't appear to be too happy to see you. Trouble in paradise?"

"No!" Harry's mind wandered back to Dean's words. He wasn't a Slytherin, not really. Gripping his hair tighter Harry thought back to that day he was first sorted. Yes the sorting hat had said he'd do well in Slytherin but that was because it saw Voldemort's soul. It was Voldemort's soul it wanted to sort back to the house of green. He was his father's son. A true Gryffindor, like his mother.

"Have you heard a rumour about me?" Harry slowly turned his head to Malfoy, the blond gazed down at him. From this angle Harry couldn't deny that yes Malfoy was handsome. Very handsome, no wonder so many girls, and a few boys, fancied him.

"Good morning class, welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor Flitwick climbed up onto the pile of books in front of the class, his wand raised. Malfoy stared down hard at Harry his mouth slightly open, his eyes glistening with emotion before turning away. Frowning Harry looked over at his Professor too. Flitwick cast his beady eyes around the room, smiling at the members of his own house, the smile slipped when travelling over the Slytherin. They stopped at Harry; the Professor wiggled his fingers in a small wave before clasping his hands together.

"Right I think as a warm up we will just go over the basic spells. Get us all back into the rhythm of the school. So if you'd like to pair up with the person beside you and work your way through these charms." With a flick of his wand, Flitwick had a dozen pieces of chalk scrawling down spells on the blackboard that stood behind him.

"Off you go!" He announced cheerily.

Harry looked sideways at Malfoy, wondering what sort of partner he was. He'd never recalled seeing Malfoy work, rather sitting in class and making snide comments about the other students.

"Are you going to take your wand out or have you forgotten that too?" Malfoy flicked his wand in a movement similar to Flitwick, both Malfoy's and Harry's quills jumped to life, copying down the spells written by the chalk.

"How did you want to do this? Work from top to bottom or easiest to hardest?" Malfoy asked.

Harry withdrew his wand from his sleeve and gave a shrug.

"Whatever Malfoy, you choose."

Nodding Malfoy glanced down at the list of spells, reading through them. After a couple of seconds he spoke,

"Top to bottom I think, saves sorting them into another order." Malfoy waved his wand again and Harry's quill became motionless.

"Well come on them Potter. I'm sure you've not forgotten how to cast the wingardium leviosa spell."

Harry looked over at Malfoy; the comment had been made in fun rather that sarcasm. Smiling back Harry waved his wand, a small Ravenclaw girl and her stool began to lift up from the floor. She screamed in surprise and grabbed the stool in fear. Lifting an eyebrow in surprise Malfoy grinned waving his wand in the same motion as Harry. The girl who'd previously been sat next to Harry's victim now also rose from the floor, rising higher towards the ceiling.

"Always have to outdo me don't you Malfoy," Harry laughed, sending his girl and stool even higher.

"Very good boys, but if you please can you put my students back down." Flitwick giggled from his perch. Doing as they were told both Harry and Malfoy placed the girls gently back down.

"10 points each to Slytherin," Flitwick announced before returning to his earlier conversation.

"Hey we might have a chance at the house cup this year with Potter!" Goyle nudged Zabini's side as they both laughed at his comment. Looking away Harry chewed on his lip suddenly feeling guilty. Malfoy turned away from Goyle grinning, however it faded rapidly at the expression on Harry's face. Looking down at the piece of parchment Malfoy lifted his wand again.

"Come on Potter stop slacking, next one."

As the lesson progressed Harry began to feel more comfortable in the presence of Malfoy. They were laughing and joking like old friends, reminding Harry of lessons with Ron. Or more along the lines of Hermione, Malfoy was keen to finish the task, but willing to have fun. Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud when Malfoy set the jelly legs jinx on Goyle sending him flying into Pansy. This was a side he'd never really seen of the Slytherin's. They were human behind their cold masks.

"That will do for today class. We'll start this year's work next lesson, be prepared!" Flitwick dismissed the class. Backing away his stuff Harry picked up Malfoy's quill.

"Hey thanks for lending me this..." Harry held out the magnificent feather but Malfoy simply glanced sideways and continued packing away.

"Keep it. You're going to need it for other lessons and I have loads." Swinging his bag over his shoulder Malfoy smiled.

"Oh right...Err...Thanks" Smiling back Harry pocketed the quill and headed for the door. Outside DADA Harry found Ron and Hermione already waiting. This was one lesson Gryffindor's ensured never to be late for. Strolling over Harry was aware of the Slytherin's moving to the other side of the corridor.

"How was it?" Ron asked, "first lesson alone with the snakes."

"It was..." Harry paused; he couldn't tell Ron he'd had fun. Interesting? , "Strange..."

"I bet! Anyway Harry what Dean said earlier, ignore him he's being a prat." Ron sent a glare over Harry's shoulder where Dean appeared around the corner, talking to Ginny. Following Ron's gaze Harry lifted his hand to wave at Ginny, he'd not had a chance to speak to her since they'd returned to Hogwarts. Strangely Ginny ignored him, leaned forward and whispered something into Dean's ear before running back around the corridor. A smirk appeared on Dean's face as he watched her go; he then turned to look at Harry. Slowly he walked up to him.

"Hey Harry,"

"Dean..."

"Ginny asked me to ask you if she could have a quick word, privately."

"Oh, why didn't she ask..."

"She said to meet her quickly in Myrtle's bathroom."

Dean suddenly barged past Harry knocking into his shoulder.

"Harry you can't go, Tomlin will be here soon." Hermione gasped.

"I'll be quick. Tell him I forgot something, I needed the bathroom. Whatever. Just make up an excuse, it's obviously something important for Ginny to skip class." Harry was already down the corridor shouting over his shoulder.

Reaching Myrtle's toilet Harry double checked the corridor before entering. Just as he remembered it Myrtle's bathroom was flooded slightly, his footsteps in the water echoed around the room. Ginny stood leaning against the sinks; a shiver ran down Harry's spine seeing her near the tap with the Slytherin emblem. Her head was bowed so her hair covered her face.

"Ginny what's up?" Harry reached out his hand but Ginny pulled away.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's not you...People are talking and...They're saying you want to be like Voldemort and...Now with you being in Slytherin..." Her voice was shaky but monotone. Almost as though she'd been practising. Harry stepped back, was she breaking up with him?

"I don't want to believe them but...Dean said..."

"Dean!" Harry balled his fist, no wonder he looked so smug, "What did he say?"

"No Harry!" Ginny snapped her head up, Harry had expected to see tears in her eyes but they were dry. "Don't you hurt him. Don't you dare!"

"Are you...Are you seeing him again?" Harry waited anxiously for the reply. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I can't date a Slytherin Harry," Ginny pushed off from the sinks and headed out.

"You're dumping me because I've been moved to Slytherin? After everything I've done for you! I love you Ginny, I died for you!"

"Oh Please Harry!" Ginny spun back round, "You died to kill Voldemort. We're over, I'm with Dean. Accept that!"

Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm stopping her, he saw her eyes widen in fear before going back to their emotionless state.

"What about when I become a Gryffindor again?"

"Then we can talk."

Harry watched as she slammed the door behind her, the only sound in the room came from his rapid breathing. Harry stared at the door; he didn't know nor care for how long. He could feel his magic bubbling inside of him, he had to get control. Sinking to the floor Harry gripped his hair, his only way to release his frustration. Harry heard the water splash near him, someone had come in. Ginny? Raising his head Harry glared seeing Malfoy pop his head around the door.

"Potter are you in...? Potter? What's wrong?" Malfoy grew closer to Harry, his eyes searching the bathroom for Ginny.

"Where's Weasley? I overheard Thomas telling you she wanted to talk."

"Piss off Malfoy." Harry dropped his gaze, suddenly aware of the water being soaked up by his robes.

"I see that what Thomas wasn't lying then, she broke up with you." Malfoy's voice held none of its usual sneer, frustrating Harry further. Why was Malfoy being so kind to him when what he needed right now was someone to yell at, fight with.

"Did she say why?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin, because she wants to get with Dean, because everybody is talking...The list goes on apparently." Harry spat.

"That's normally the case," Malfoy sighed and crouched down so he was level with Harry. His robes draped around him as they floated above the water.

"What does everyone want to get with Dean?" Harry stared at Malfoy, his mind suddenly thinking about the last time they were alone in this bathroom, Harry's eyes dropped to the water surrounding them, he could still see Malfoy's blood swirling around within it.

"No because you're Slytherin. No matter what anybody says about not being prejudice towards anybody their lying. I'm afraid to tell you that the Weasleys are the biggest hypocrites around. They may love muggle-born and be friends with half-bloods, but they seem to avoid pure-bloods, and anybody that is or has been a Slytherin they just hate with a passion."

"You're one to talk..."

"I know I've been judgmental about muggle-borns, heck I'm the first to admit I've been a cunt. But how was I supposed to turn out with growing up in the morals and views of my family? At least we admit it! At least I've never gone around making out I love everybody then jinxing some muggle-born behind their back!"

"I just can't believe how everyone is being,"

"Harry you're a Slytherin now, a snake. The second you put on those robes, bore that crest on your chest, the whole school hated you. You're not everyone's favourite Gryffindor any longer. The faster you accept that fact, the easier being one of us will be for you."

Harry stared at Malfoy, searching his grey eyes. It was strange to him how comforting Malfoy could be how much of a good friend he could be. What would his life have been like if he'd taken Malfoy's hand on the train?

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry glanced down at his watch; lesson had begun over 20 minutes ago.

"Oh Granger made up some excuse about you forgetting something from the dorm, and Tomlin was getting worried you'd got lost or gotten into trouble with some mean Slytherin's so he sent me out to look. Being the caring classmate that I am I agreed." Malfoy shot Harry a cheeky grin before standing up; he extended his hand out to Harry.

"So are you coming or you spending the rest of the day in here? I'm sure Myrtle would enjoy the company."

Harry quickly took the offered hand and glanced around the bathroom, it was strange that Myrtle hadn't emerged.

"I wonder where she is..." Harry muttered.

"Most likely spying on someone bathing in the prefect's bathroom." Malfoy headed for the door as he spoke. As they stepped out into the corridor they both waved their wands and the bottom of their robes dried instantly.

"Chin up Potter, don't let them see they've got you down, it annoys people more to see you uncaring about their words and actions. You can sulk in private." Grabbing Harry's arm Malfoy dragged him down the corridor until they were outside the DADA room.

"Remember big smiles now!" Malfoy pulled open the door, Tomlin stopped in his speech and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Sorry Professor, still getting used to the change." Harry forced himself to smile as he looked around for his seat. The entire class was staring at him, analysing whether Ginny had actually broke up with him how upset he was about it. Harry's eyes swept over Dean's face, his old friend's smirk was fading at seeing a calm Harry. He actually paled slightly.

Harry wasn't sure whether to be happy or not that he was getting to sit next to Ron. His friend however was pointing at the seat beside him eagerly. Still smiling Harry walked to the back of the class as Malfoy dropped into his own near the front next to Zabini.

As Harry seated himself Tomlin continued to speak. Ron leant closer to Harry as they always did.

"So what was it about?" He spoke slowly, almost afraid to ask.

"I was under the impression that Dean had already informed everyone." Harry glared at the back of Dean's head, Ron quickly joining him.

"I thought he was lying. I'm really sorry Harry I had no idea. Are you okay?" Ron's glare dropped into a sympathetic glance. Harry was aware of Lavender leaning in close to them, listening in. Turning his glare on her Harry waited until she had sunk back into her chair before continuing.

"Did Dean happily tell you why she dumped me?" Harry began to doodle on the piece of parchment before him, giving the illusion of his taking notes. He was sure Hermione would understand and lend him hers.

"No Tomlin arrived before he could brag anymore," Ron had also picked up his quill and begun to fake note taking.

"She's with Dean," Harry's grip tightened around his quill as his eyes shot up to Dean.

"That bastard!"

"Oh and she apparently doesn't date Slytherin's." Harry turned his gaze to Ron who stared back at him dumbfound, "Does that go for all Weasley's? Are we no longer able to be friends because of the house I've been forced into?"

Harry took a deep breath, his magic once again danced within him, threatening to escape. Ron shook his head.

"Don't be daft! After everything we've been through! I'll talk to Ginny, make her see sense..."

"Don't bother. We're over, for good."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Reviews most welcome, I enjoy getting them!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Draco peered down at his potion, the cloudy purple liquid bubbled for a couple of seconds before changing rapidly to a brilliant emerald. A smile slipped onto Draco's face as he glanced down at his notes before chopping up the herbs and added them into the cauldron. He waited until he heard the potion squeak as instructed before rotating the spoon three times clockwise and reducing the heat slightly. Draco sat down to wait out the ten minutes for the potion to simmer; his movements caught the attention of Blaise.

"How's it coming?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows cheekily, his eyes never leaving the parchment he was sketching on.

"As if you have to ask," Draco scoffed, "it's perfect as always."

Blaise nodded, "Wouldn't expect anything less from a Malfoy now would we."

"You know you could've at least offered to help with our potion, instead of drawing all lesson." Draco skimmed over his notes for the third time, mentally checking he had done the potion perfectly.

"What would be the point; you hate it when I try get involved. You refuse to accept any help, why waste my breathe when I know what the answer will be?" Blaise's eyes flickered up before returning to the parchment. Draco frowned down at the notes, his friend's laziness annoying him.

"It would be polite for you to just offer." Draco glanced at Blaise; the boy was leaning close to the parchment now. "What are you drawing anyway?"

Draco leaned in to glimpse but the parchment was snatched away, Blaise held it close to his chest.

"It's not finished, if you look at it now you will think its rubbish. Let me finish it first, please."

Draco raised an eyebrow proceeding sitting back comfortably in his chair, Blaise returned to his drawing.

"I don't know why you bother drawing in such a muggle fashion. Why not use your wand?"

"Because anybody can do that. This takes skill..."

Draco snorted cutting off Blaise's words, the latter appeared not to mind continuing with his drawing. Deciding to leave his friend to his sketching Draco roamed his eyes over the class. Over at the opposite end to them in the corner was Longbottom and Granger, the only person brave enough to work with the dope. Draco watch entertained by the way Granger rushed among preventing Longbottom from placing things into the potion and preparing ingredients. He saw her force a smile on her face when their potion suddenly exploded when Longbottom added something too early, Draco almost felt sorry for her as she poured away their potion and set about restarting. Almost, but it was her who offered to be his partner, so it was her own fault.

His grey eyes continued over the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, never lingering too long. They had all increased in skill level when it came to potion making, Snape would be proud Draco thought sarcastically. His attention came to rest on Potter and Weasley who had set up in the center of the room among the divide of green and red. Draco felt his stomach dance when he saw Potter laugh.

Since returning to DADA Potter had seated and stayed with Weasley and Granger in all the following lessons, even choosing to travel between classes with them. Draco did not know why he was so surprised, Potter had been friends with them for years, he was obviously going to choose them over him. Potter had even chosen to eat lunch outside on the grounds with his friends. Draco witnessed as Potter and Weasley stared down at the notes in confusion, they whispered hurriedly between themselves pointing at the potion and back at the notes. Draco sat up straighter amused. Weasley waved his hands frantically trying to catch the attention of Granger, who had clearly given Longbottom the task of chopping rather than doing anything. Draco returned his gaze to Potter who was now chewing on his bottom lip as he leaned over the cauldron, eyes darting from the parchment in his hand and the yellow potion.

Weasley had decided to stop his impression of a bird and crept over to his girlfriend, something Draco was surprised had taken them so long to do. Everyone knew they liked each other. Draco could not hear what they were saying but Granger was shaking her head and pointing at her own potion. Weasley sulked back to Potter, shrugging when his friend looked up.

"Excuse me Blaise, I shall be right back. Keep an eye on the potion." Draco slipped off his stool, his eyes focused on Potter's worried face. He gripped his own notes in his right hand.

"Huh?" Blaise looked away from his parchment, "You're actually going to trust me with this?"

"I'm sure you can manage to place it into the vial in a couple of minutes," Draco patted Blaise on the shoulder and weaving between the cauldron's headed to Potter.

"Maybe we added the bat wing too early?" Weasley snatched the parchment from Potter's hand.

"No we did not it clearly states to add it straight after stirring five times anti-clockwise," Potter looked down at the potion, his face paling.

"Well we've done something wrong!" Weasley joined Potter to look down at the potion, his nose wrinkled.

"You simply need to add the newts' tail." Draco slipped silently next to Potter; the other two boys turned their heads to him.

"What newts tail?" Potter asked, his face slowly turning into a frown, "I'm sure it says nothing about newts tail."

Potter snatched back the parchment his eyes quickly scanning over the messy handwriting Draco presumed was Weasleys. Bringing his own notes beside Potter's Draco looked between them, smiling he pointed at the line's written 'task 15'.

"You forgot to write it down, see." Draco took Potter's hand placing his own notes over the other parchment. "Add a finely chopped newt's tail immediately after."

Draco glanced between the two boys, Weasley's face was almost as red as his hair as he turned and rushed over to the store cupboard, while Potter's cheeks simply turned a pale pink. Draco was aware he still held Potter's hand; his heart was racing, his own hand tingling at the contact. Their faces were so close, Draco realised that if Potter turned his head slightly towards him, their lips would be only inches apart. His mouth suddenly felt dry, he could only hope Potter could not hear his heart as loudly as he could. Time seemed to slow as Potter turned his head, Draco's eyes dropped to the rouge lips as they parted.

"Will it still work?" Draco not only heard but felt Potter's words, his breath danced playfully over Draco's lips. Draco lifted his gaze to Potter's eyes; he had to stop himself from gasping. From this distance they were entrancing. Gulping Draco could only nod, his voice catching in his throat.

"Got it, there was only one left. I think Hermione and Neville had used most of them." Weasley's voice drifted to Draco's ears, it also caught Potter's attention as he turned away.

Draco released Potter's hand, his own dropping to his side. Glancing over his shoulder Draco saw Blaise place his wand back into his pocket along with some parchment; he sent a wink over at him before picking up a discarded piece and drawing. Confused Draco turned back to see Weasley add the newts tail, the potion slowly began to turn purple.

"Thanks Malfoy," Weasley gave Draco a short smile before turning to chop the herbs. Potter held out Draco's notes, a more genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah thanks Malfoy," Draco's eyes again lowered to Potter's lips, with a sudden desire to kiss him. Draco caught himself leaning into Potter; his body had reacted on its own. Potter luckily had turned to watch Weasley add the herbs, missing how close Draco was now to him. Stepping back quickly Draco snatched up his notes that Potter held in his hands.

"Glad to of helped, but I should return to my own potion." Draco was surprised at how calm his voice was compared to his emotions that rattled within him. Not waiting for either of the two boys to reply Draco turned and rushed quickly back to his seat. His palms had grown increasingly sweaty, his breathing growing irregular. Blaise put down his parchment to turn and grin at Draco.

"What?" Draco glared down at his parchment, angered by his lack of control of his own emotions.

"I took your advice," Blaise pulled out the parchment he'd placed in his pocket, laying it down in front of Draco. Glancing down Draco's eyes did a double take, his face and Potter's where snogging! Picking up the parchments Draco stared dumbfounded at the sight.

"I used my wand to draw you and Potter earlier, although I only drew what was in front of me. The images seemed to have a different idea." Blaise chuckled moving closer to Draco to look at his drawing. The drawn Draco finally pulled away from a shocked Potter only for the act to repeat, Draco could feel blood rush to his face as butterflies danced in his stomach.

"Suppose this explains why you were so welcoming to Potter, aye up!" Blaise moved away from Draco as Slughorn appeared.

"Are we done boys?" Slughorn peered into the potion a satisfied smile on his face; he turned to Draco who still held the parchment tightly, "is that your evaluation?"

Draco was unable to form words fast enough to prevent his professor from snatching the parchment out of his hands. After a couple of seconds Slughorn smiled again.

"Good job boys, 10 points to Slytherin. I'll just place some of your potion in a vial and you can go if you like." Slughorn pulled out a small vial and allowed a few drops of the potion to slip in before nodding at the boys and walking to his desk. Draco turned to Blaise, who had begun to pack away, in horror.

"What was that?" The image of himself kissing Potter fresh in his mind, Draco could not understand why his professor thought the image was their evaluation.

"Oh I had written the evaluation on the parchment before drawing you and Potter. I didn't fancy writing it out again so I just charmed it so only we could see the drawing." Blaise swung his bag over his shoulder, "Don't worry, once Slughorn's done with marking you'll get your fantasy picture back."

Draco stared at the back of Blaise as his friend left the classroom, dropping his head in his hands he groaned. Blaise got too much pleasure out of teasing him.

The Slytherin common room was almost empty as the clock chimed nine o'clock, the younger students headed off to beds while the older continued with their reading and homework. Draco turned a page in his leather bound book, his eyes skimming over the printed words not taking in any of them. Although he'd tell others it was because he was simply tired, full of knowledge from that day of learning, however his mind was simply replaying the image of Potter's lips parting, reminding of the delightful sensation of Potter's breath on his own lips. His eyes betrayed him as they flickered up to look at Potter who was sat hunched over his homework; he had been out with Weasley and Granger all night, having only returned minutes before curfew. His bottom lip was now being chewed by his teeth as he thought, his tongue darting out to moist them. Draco felt like his entire body heat was rushing southwards, snapping his eyes back to his book he turned the page.

Soon Potter and Draco where the only two left in the common room, the ticking of the clock the only sound heard between Draco turning a page and Potter's scribbling. Why was he sat in silence pretending to read a book he cared nothing about instead of going to bed? Closing his book Draco stretched, casting a quick look at Potter, the raven did not even lift his head. Sighing Draco stood and headed for the dormitory, leaving his book on the table beside his seat.

"Hey Malfoy!" Draco turned, surprised to see Potter rising from his seat, "I just wanted to thank you again, you know for helping me and Ron with our potion. We'd have failed for sure if it wasn't for you."

Draco was sure his heart had stopped when Potter smiled, gulping Draco nodded.

"It was nothing Har-Potter. You're a Slytherin and as a fellow house mate it was my duty to help you." Draco mentally cursed himself for his slip up; Potter had made it clear he did not see them as friends.

"Well house-mate duty or not, thanks." Draco watched as Potter dropped back into his chair, from the look of the book Potter was just starting the transfiguration homework that was set during the summer. It was a bewilderment to Draco how Potter ever managed to defeat the Dark Lord when he was as unorganised as this!

"I'd leave that until tomorrow if I were you," Potter lifted his gaze, "best to do the work with fresh eyes, rather than the ones you have now."

Almost thankful for the excuse Potter shut his books and stretched. Draco's eyes roamed over Potter's body, he blushed as he realised Potter's top had risen slightly revealing his torso. Turning away Draco nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Draco gritted his teeth at being stopped again; he really just needed to be alone, away from Potter.

"Yes?" Draco forced himself to be polite and leave his irritation out of his voice.

"Don't you think this is childish using our last names? I mean, we're part of the same house for now. It might help this whole house unity thing if we start calling each other by our first names?" As Potter spoke he packed away his work, glancing up every now and then to see Draco's reaction.

"Oh, okay. You have got a point Potter- Harry." The word seemed strange coming from his mouth, but he had to admit he liked it. It was almost as though it broke away a barrier.

"Great!" Harry stepped so he was now beside Draco, "Well night Draco."

Draco watched as Harry climbed the stairs his heart racing.

"Night Harry,"

Draco stirred in his sleep, moaning as the lips that had been sucking on his neck withdrew. Opening his eyes Draco took in his surroundings; the drapes around his bed had been closed concealing him within them. Blinking Draco tried to remember shutting them, turning to the person currently on top of him Draco blinked. And blinked again. Harry Potter sat straddling his hip, a mischievous grin on his face. Harry wore only his pyjama bottoms, the same from the night previous, his glasses gone his emerald eyes shone brightly.

"Potter! What are you...?" Draco's whisper was silenced by Harry's finger.

"I thought I told you to call me Harry, Draco." Harry's voice was heavy with lust, his hips grinded into Draco's as he spoke. Draco had to stop a whine escaping his lips as Harry returned his lips to his neck, he had no idea where Harry had learnt his technique but Draco thanked them a thousand times over. His hands reached up, wrapping themselves around Harry's waist pulling the boy closer. Suddenly Harry bit down causing Draco to gasp in pleasure, Harry laughed against his skin. His hands exploring Draco's exposed chest, his touch was like fire to the Slytherin, leaving his body cold as the touches withdrew leaving Draco wanting more.

Draco was aware of Harry's hands wandering lower, playing with the waist band of his pyjamas, Draco's mind suddenly clouded. Harry lifted his head away from Draco's neck, his mind clearly focused on his hands, his lips parted invitingly just like in potions. Seizing his opportunity Draco leaned in capturing Harry's lips with his own. Emerald orbs disappeared as Draco closed his eyes, the taste of Harry awaking some foreign beast within him. Draco had never been so consumed with lust, as Harry fought against Draco for dominance in the kiss he only fed Draco's lust further. Harry opened his mouth further allowing Draco to slip his tongue inside, their dominance battle continued. Draco's hands were left to explore Harry's body, every muscle and curve. Only one thought managed to find its way into Draco mind beyond the lust, perfect.

A loud bang caused Draco to snap open his eyes. Sitting up Draco's eyes darted around the room, his bed drapes were now open, Harry nowhere to be seen. Draco's chest rose and fell heavily, an uncomfortable need twisted within the bottom of his stomach. Turning to look at the bedside him Draco could just make out Harry's sleeping form in the darkness. It had all been a dream. Harry turned over with a moan, the bed sheet slipped away from his chin. Draco bit his lip, the lust within him awakening again. Looking away Draco squinted trying to figure out what had caused the noise. He stopped upon seeing Blaise's bed empty; his blood turning cold Draco searched the room for his friend. Had he made any noise in his sleep? Had Blaise heard? Grabbing his jumper Draco pulled it over his head before climbing out of bed. Quickly glancing down Draco was glad his pyjamas were so baggy, allowing him to hide the only evidence of his dream. Creeping over to the dormitory door Draco opened it silently; the bathroom door had been left wide open so Blaise couldn't be in there. Descending the stairs slowly Draco couldn't help but wonder where the dream had come from.

And how it had been so real. He'd had dreams similar with both females and males, but never had they evoked so much emotion from within him. Every touch felt so real, leaving Draco wanting to run back to the dormitory, straddle Harry and kiss him with as much passion as in the dream. But Harry would reject him, pull away in disgust. It was clear Harry was straight.

Scanning the common room Draco frowned, Blaise wasn't down here either. Turning back round Draco wondered whether his friend had snuck into the girl's dormitory, he'd heard of his friends adventures at night with the odd classmate. Hopefully that was the case and Blaise heard nothing. Climbing back up the stairs Draco shook his head, hoping to free his mind from the dream.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night Draco? You've got bags under your eyes, and you keep zoning out!" Pansy leant over the breakfast table, worry in her eyes as she placed Draco's plate in front of him.

"I'm fine Pansy," Draco picked up his fork, glancing to his right where Harry sat currently eating a banana. Draco inwardly groaned as Harry took the banana in his lips, looking away he stared at his plate.

"Draco are you okay? You're cheeks are a little red. Maybe you're coming down with something, is that why you didn't get any sleep?" Draco shook his head as Pansy began to fuzz over him.

"I thought you was enjoying your sleep last night Draco," Blaise seated himself beside Draco, causing the blond to look up in shock, "Or that's how it sounded."

Winking as his friend Blaise allowed his gaze to travel passed Draco and rest of Harry. "Or maybe I miss heard."

Pansy looked between her two friends, her face screwed up in confusion. Draco waited until she was pulled into conversation with the girl next to her. Grabbing Blaise's arm Draco pulled him in closer to him.

"What did you hear?" His heart was beating painfully against his chest as Blaise chewed on his food. Gulping the contents of his mouth down Blaise turned so his face was inches away from Draco's ear,

"Everything."

* * *

><p><em>Just a quick insight into Draco's mind. What you think? Let me know!<em>

_Also would you guys prefer me to keep it in Harry's profile, or slip between them? _

_Review and let me know your thoughts!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco's breath caught in this throat, the noise in the hall disappearing to be replaced by Blaise's words echoing in his ears. He was partially aware of his face burning. Staring into his friends eyes Draco was unable to pull away; his hand still gripped the robes tightly. He knew they looked suspicious with their head so close together, his death grip on the robes, but Draco did not care. Humiliation burnt deep within him.

"Err, Draco?" Harry's voice suddenly broke through. Dropping Blaise's arm Draco spun round, quickly placing a smile over his horrified expression.

"I'm just going to speak to Ron and Hermione; I'll wait outside the entrance for you." Harry turned his smile to Blaise and Pansy who smiled back before swinging his legs over the bench. The three Slytherin's watched him as he met his friends halfway to the entrance hall and left.

"Well, that is a new development." Blaise teased, his friends turned to him, "since when has it been Draco and not Malfoy?"

"Since last night if you must know" Draco's blush returned as Blaise grinned, the reminder of his dream flooding back. Pansy sighed shaking her head.

"I don't see what the problem is Blaise, it's good that they're getting on. Setting an example for others."

Blaise continued to grin as he returned to his breakfast, sending Draco a sly glance.

"And where did you sneak off to in the middle of the night?" Draco huffed, fed up of being embarrassed. Pansy's expression picked up, her love for gossip erasing any hunger she previously felt.

"Oh? I didn't hear of you being in my dormitory last night, or did you sneak into one of the younger dorms?" Pansy was leaning so far across the table Draco thought she was trying to climb into Blaise's lap.

Draco smirked finally tucking into his breakfast. If Blaise insisted on trying to make his business public he would return the favour.

"Who say's I was still in Slytherin territory?"

Draco chocked on his toast as Pansy dropped back in her seat in shock. They both shared a look before turning to Blaise, who happily sipped his tea. His eyes sparkling with mystery.

"Where then?"

"Who cares where? Who is what I want to know!" Pansy turned to look around the half empty hall, "not Hufflepuff, not much going on there to even entice you! Ravenclaw? Knowing you Blaise it's more than likely a Gryffindor."

Draco kept his eyes on Blaise as Pansy spoke; the Slytherin appeared keen not to give anything away as he placed down his cup with an amused smirk.

"I'm sorry Pansy darling but I'd prefer not to talk about my sexual life over breakfast." Blaise's eyes drifted to Draco's, "I don't want anybody over hearing."

Draco quickly stood, his body shook. Those closest turned to look up at him; he was acting very un-Malfoy. Draco tugged on Blaise's collar signalling for his friend to follow. Lazily Blaise rose from the table, apologising to Pansy.

Draco's eyes darted around the hall, his mind racing. Should he threaten Blaise to keep his mouth shut? No, Blaise wasn't easily scared, he knew too much about everything. Beg him? Malfoy's didn't beg...at least not until left desperate. Was this situation desperate? Embarrassing yes but would it be such a horror for others to know he had dreamt about Harry? Who was he kidding it would be mortifying.

Out in the entrance Draco grabbed Blaise and pinned him against the wall, his friend's smirk never leaving his face.

"Whoa Draco, I didn't think it was me you were horny for..." Blaise reached up and easily pulled Draco's hands away from him. Brushing his robes sarcastically Blaise's gaze never left Draco's eyes.

"Blaise..."

"I won't tell anyone, especially Potter. I'm not cruel Draco."

Draco sighed with relief, a smile finally spreading over his face. If he was ever to choose a best friend he'd forever say Blaise.

"In future cover your back." Blaise pushed Draco aside laughing, they both turned to go back in the hall. Their eyes fell on the group staring at them. Weasley's mouth was hanging open, frozen in the act of speaking, all three wore confused expressions. Draco's body seemed to go crazy at the sight of Harry; it struggled between the horror of him being there and the lust from his dream.

"Is...Everything alright?" Harry hesitated, his body moving slightly closer. Draco opened his mouth to speak, however Blaise beat him to the punch line.

"Dandy actually." Blaise flashed his brilliant teeth. However the trio didn't appear convinced.

"You sure?" Granger clutched her bag tighter, "you seemed a bit..." Her words faded as she thought for the right words.

"Oh that, just short feud between friends. You know how it is, one finds out an embarrassing secret. The other threatens violence if it was to be shared with anyone else."

Draco could feel his insides squirming with every word Blaise spoke; his friend had moved his gaze to Harry who listened on intrigued. Draco could only thank fate that the Gryffindor's weren't accustomed to Blaise's word play otherwise they'd have read more into it. Although by the way Granger's eyes were widening she appeared to be making some assumptions.

"Yeah, just a typical friend-threatening-life-existence conversation we all have." Blaise winked cheekily at Granger, having seen her brain working also. Granger was pulled out of her trail of thought; her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. This cause Weasley to frown.

"We best be getting to Divination, come on Ron" Granger's voice shook slightly from her embarrassment.

"We haven't got Divination; you don't even take that class!" Weasley huffed.

"Oh, oh yes. Transfiguration. See you in DADA Harry!" Granger squeezed Harry before grabbing Weasley's arm and dragging him off. He waved goodbye to Harry who shook his head a smile on his face.

"There you are! I wondered where you'd run off too!" Pansy slid between Draco and Blaise a pout on her face, "I was thinking, it wasn't you who Blaise was 'playing' about with last night was it Draco?"

Both Blaise and Draco stared down in horror at their friend.

"I mean trying to lure me onto a false path! Then running off for a quick snog!" Pansy suddenly noticed Harry, her smile growing she closed the gap and snaked her arm around Harry's.

"You didn't happen to hear anything last night did you? I doubt they'd have forgotten to put up silencing charms, but you never know"

Draco watched Harry's face turn red as he stuttered out a no. Pansy sighed in defeat before guiding Harry out onto the school grounds, Draco and Blaise followed slowly. Outside the air was muggy, the threat of winter mixed with the last heat of summer. The sky was a depressing grey, the clouds appearing unsure whether to rain or not, a gust of wind blew into them. A sharp cold wind that took your breath away, but as fast as it appeared it vanished. Draco groaned as the weather, unsure whether to loosen his robes or tighten them around him.

The gardens soon came into view, along with a group of Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's already having arrived. Dropping his speed Draco pulled Blaise back with him; soon Pansy had dragged Harry out of earshot.

"What was that back there?" Draco signalled his hand back to the castle.

"Clear to clarify?" Blaise's amused smirk had returned he knew exactly what Draco was talking about; he just enjoyed Draco's discomfort too much. Who needed enemies when he had friends like Blaise!

"I thought you weren't going to tell anybody about my secret?" Draco glanced towards the gardens, Pansy had stopped watching them. She still gripped Harry's arm and he too watched them.

"Did I tell them what the secret was?" Blaise folded his arms stopping.

"No but you might as well! Granger isn't stupid, and as much as I hate to admit it Harry and Weasley aren't so thick either!" Draco came to stop beside his friend.

"Unless they've all been gifted with the art of mind reading I highly doubt they even have the tiniest inkling to what I was on about. And even if they did assume something half right, at least it'll get the ball rolling." Blaise started to walk again leaving Draco with his mouth open.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Mission: Helping Draco get some." Blaise shouted over his shoulder, some of the other students had turned to them in confusion. Luckily another stray gust of wind took Blaise's words away from them. Draco glared at his friend's back, he took it back Blaise wasn't his best friend, he was his worst enemy!

Blaise chuckled under his breath as his dropped his gaze to the plant before him. A small whimper reached his ears again making his laughter escape. Pansy nudged him in the ribs,

"What's so funny?" She'd paused in her actions of carefully trimming down the plant. Blaise shrugged and continued with his note taking.

Lifting his gaze again Blaise grinned. Across the table Draco was paired with Harry. His friend continued to switch between blushing furiously and losing all colour from his face. Harry had been given the task of trimming the plant and his tongue continued to dart from between his parted lips which were now slightly swollen from his biting them as he concentrated. Blaise had deliberately chosen to place the tools near him, so Harry had to keep leaning over Draco. Blaise was sure that small action would not have had so much of an effect on Draco if Harry hadn't decided to remove his robes and jumper due to the intense heat in the greenhouse. His shirt clung to his body, displaying Harry's body to anyone willing to look. And Draco appeared more than willing as his eyes dart continuous up and down, Blaise had to kick Draco a numerous times under the table as his leaned so close to Harry Blaise was sure his friend was likely to grab the unsuspecting boy and ravish him.

"Whoa! Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry!" Justin Finch-Fletchley stared wide-eyed at a now drenched Harry. Blaise bit his lip to stop his laughter; Draco looked like he'd happily murder the Hufflepuff. Finch-Fletchley had been levitating a large watering can back to his table, however his attention must as wavered as the contents was now all over Harry. The watering can lay forgotten. Harry previous white shirt had turned almost transparent, his hair and clothes clung to his wet skin. Harry stood catching Draco's attention, the blonde's mouth dropped open as he took in the scene. Laughing Harry took off his glasses telling Finch-Fletchley not to worry, something about accidents happen.

Draco couldn't help but run his eyes over Harry's body; sure he'd seen the boy's body before when they changed for bed. But that had always been quick glances as Harry changed quickly. He'd seen Harry wet before during Quidditch matches, but that had always been when he was wearing thick Quidditch robes. Draco didn't know whether anyone noticed his staring, didn't know if he'd begun to drool, right at that moment he didn't care. His lust had awoken and urged him to rid Harry of his clothes and take him right here. Draco was slightly aware of his body leaning into Harry as he reached up, suddenly he cried out in pain as a foot connected sharply with his shin.

Turning round Draco glared his hand dropping back to his side. Blaise stared hard at him, his face losing its previous amusement, his shook his head slowly.

"Dear me, everyone pack away! Potter come here I'll dry you off." Professor Sprout led Harry to the front of the class, "Lift your arms."

Harry did as instructed, a puddle gathering at his feet as the water dripped down him.

"Good job you removed your robes otherwise we'd be here all day!" Sprout raised her wand and muttered a spell, a gust of wind shot from the tip. Within minutes Harry's clothes and hair was dry. Returning his glasses to his face Harry thanked the professor before returning to his seat were Draco had cleared away their things.

"Trust it to have been you Harry," Draco smiled looking up he found his mouth dropping open again. Harry's hand ran through his hair as he laughed in agreement, causing the already messy mope to scream just-shagged. Draco quickly looked away, he stomach twisting.

Harry rearranged his robes he climbed the steps into the castle, the cheerful mutterings of the Slytherin's around him dulling to a quiet. Looking up Harry stopped just short of bumping into Goyle. None of the Slytherin's in front moved, the rest tiptoed over to see what was happening. Knowing he could never see over Goyle even when stretching Harry opted for bending down and looking through the gap between Goyle and another.

The entrance hall was filed with Gryffindor's. Looking at their faces Harry realised they were all his friends and where supposed to be up in DADA.

"What's going on?" Draco walked through the crowd that parted easily. Harry saw Dean turn a disgusted look on his face.

"We were told to come down and wait here." Dean looked Draco up and down before turning his gaze to the group. Draco sneered before gesturing with his hand to the rest of his house. The group slowly moved to a corner of the entrance hall, their previous conversations starting up. Draco moved away from the Gryffindor's and over to where Harry had been pulled by Pansy and Blaise.

"Settling in nicely Potter. Replaced Ron and Hermione so quickly?" Harry looked over at Dean, the dislike he once help for Draco now aimed at him.

"Shut it Dean," Ron barged passed Dean, knocking the smaller boy forward as their shoulder collided. Harry smiled welcomingly to his friends who were accompanied by Neville. They returned his smile. Harry now stood with the three Slytherin's on his left and three Gryffindor's on his right.

"Right class, I think it's time to explain why we're down here today rather than up in the classroom." Tomlin had appeared in front of the Great Hall's doors, which were closed. A wide smile on his face he looked around at the students building up the tension.

"We're going to practise our duelling skills!" As he spoke the doors to the Great Hall opened, the house tables had vanished. Having been replaced by a large duelling stage similar to the one used in second year. Two rows on benches lay either side for spectators. Tomlin led the large group of students into the hall. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's separated on either side. Harry found himself walking with the Gryffindor's; sitting on the bench beside Ron, Harry was surprised when Draco took the space next to him, soon followed by Blaise, Pansy and Goyle. They shared a small smile before their attention was directed to the stage where Tomlin was walking up and down, an excited bounce in his step.

"Let's make it a small competition shall we? Let's see...Potter! Malfoy!" Tomlin spun round sharply pointing at Harry and Draco. "I heard you two faced each other in second year. Time to see who's improved the most!"

Both boys stood as excited whispers filled the hall, Harry shrugged off his robe allowing it to fall onto the bench. He was aware of Draco discarding his robe and handing it to Pansy. Blaise stood and pulled Draco close, whispering in his ear. Harry watched out the corner of his eye, pulling out his wand in a swift motion. Ron quickly stood and grabbed Harry's arm, Draco's eyes snapped up watching them.

"You're still a Gryffindor, so fight for Gryffindor's pride!" Ron's breathe tickled Harry's ear, his words sending adrenaline into his bloodstream. Harry reached up and untied the note around his neck; he placed the green tie in Ron's hand.

"Come along Potter!" Draco let Harry's last name drag out, his palm's sweaty as he gripped his wand. Harry's emerald orbs turned away from Ron and snapped to him, Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. Surprised his legs didn't buckle under the stare.

Quickly they both climbed onto the stage, meeting Tomlin in the middle. Draco's eyes dropped to Harry's now exposed neck, he followed the skin until it disappeared under Harry's shirt.

"I assume you both know the routine for a duel?" Tomlin reached out gripping both Harry's and Draco's shoulder's, looking between them, his eyes sparkled. They nodded as a reply. Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco's; the grey orbs finally snapped up t meet his.

"Perfect," Tomlin stepped back slightly; a platform appeared under his feet, giving him distance away from the stage but the height to referee.

Bowing slowly neither boy broke the eyes contact, straightening up Draco's mind flashed back to second year. The last time he and Harry had duelled.

"Scared Potter?" Draco was surprised his voice held none of the venom it did all those years ago. His voice echoed around the silent hall. Harry's eyes flashed, a smirk grew on his face. Draco stopped himself from biting his lip finding Harry's look arousing.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, however the entire Gryffindor side of the room spoke in unison.

"You wish!"

Harry laughed, finally dropping Draco's gaze to twist and look over his shoulder at his friends who cheered in reply.

"Prepare yourself boys!" Tomlin pointed to either end of the stage, Harry and Draco complied. Harry quickly brushed his wand hand against his leg, removing the sweat that suddenly formed. He didn't remember his previous duel with Draco to feel so intense. Spinning back around Harry lifted an eyebrow surprised Draco had already raised his wand in preparation. Casually Harry lifted his wand, his eyes taking in Draco, his mind raced with spells.

"On three then. 1...2..."

The crowd now caught up in the tension screamed 'three' with Tomlin.

At the large sound Harry's body reacted.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry flicked it wrist making it appear that his wand never moved. A bolt of red sparks flew out of his wand. Harry grinned when Draco produced a shield but was still pushed backwards.

Draco's eyes widened as he caught his breath, he knew Harry was powerful but to still be able to push him backwards. Responding quickly Draco disabled the shield and lifted his wand.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted.

Harry moved slightly to his left and again raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's spell flew passed Harry's head as Harry's shot out of his wand and hit its target. Draco's wand flew out of his hand and up into the air as he was knocked backwards. Draco looked up in time to see his wand land in Harry's outstretched palm, smiling Draco stood up as the class applauded, he was surprised when Harry frowned and marched up to him.

"What was that? You wasn't even trying!" Harry pushed Draco's wand into his chest.

"Right who wants to challenge Mister Potter next?" Tomlin clasped his hands together. Either not having heard or choosing to ignore Harry's words. A hand shot out of the crowd.

"Why didn't you try?" Harry asked his eyes hard as they searched Draco's.

Draco couldn't speak his mouth dry at the sudden closeness between him and Harry. Harry's hand was still rested against his chest hold his wand. Draco prayed Harry hadn't noticed his heart suddenly racing at the contact.

"Come along Harry," Tomlin pulled gently on Harry's shoulder, hinting for him to return to the centre. Draco lifted his hand to grab his wand, but his found Harry's hand instead. Harry's eyes widened slightly and dropped to their hands. Draco squeezed Harry's smaller and more tanned hand, wishing to entwine his fingers with Harry's. Slowly Draco released Harry's hand as he watched the boy turn, sighing Draco looked over Harry's shoulder to his new opponent. Dean Thomas waved sarcastically at them. Draco jumped off the stage, his eyes darting back between Harry and Dean, both glared at the other with intense disgust. Picking up his robe Draco pulled it on roughly.

"What a romantic thing to do," Blaise appeared beside Draco, his eyes also on the figures before them.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh so you didn't let him win? And here I was thinking Malfoy's were the best at everything," Blaise returned to his seat, Draco rolled his eyes at his friends comment. He too seated himself, casting a glance over the small gap at Weasley and Granger.

"I hope Harry blasts that slimy twat into the next century!" Weasley spoke through gritted teeth.

Draco found himself nodding in agreement as he returned to watch the stage. Harry and Dean appeared to have already finished the formalities, both had their wands raised.

Harry found himself gripping his wand so tight his fingers hurt, an ache shot down his arm as his muscle tightened. Dean's eyes flashed dangerously, Harry was unsure what to expect having never duelled Dean. He mentally cursed himself, why had he never paid attention to Dean during class. He knew Dean was intelligent but how powerful was he? How strong and quick?

Harry was vaguely aware of Tomlin counting down for the duel to begin; he watched Dean's body tense. He'd wait for Dean to make the first move, to set the pace.

"Stupefy!"

Harry moved quickly, the spell came faster and with more aggression than Draco's. Pain shot through the side of Harry's head as the spell grazed past his ear. Hissing in pain Harry rushed to put up a shield as Dean sent an enslaughter of charms and jinxes his way. Harry's eyes watched every movement of Dean's wand, setting up multiple shields as the power and danger of each curse increased. His patience growing thin Harry placed another shield, since when had Dean been this strong.

"Come on Potter! I took your girlfriend easily enough don't tell me I'll take your title as quickly!"

Harry's anger bubbled within him, but still Dean's curses came. Quick and dangerous, giving Harry no room to cast his own back. But then Harry's chance came, Dean's movements faltered, his mind drawing a blank for the next spell. In a flash Harry's shields were down.

"Stupefy!" Harry roared, feeling his anger rush threw his arm and out his wand. His spell came so fast Dean didn't have time to put up his shield. Instead the spell hit him squarely in the chest sending him flying through the air. His body slammed against the wall landing in a heap on the floor. Harry remained with his wand held in the air, his breathing the only sound in the silent hall. It took all of Harry's control not to send more curses in Dean's direction, instead he lowered his wand.

Draco and the rest of the hall stared at Dean's lifeless body. He'd flown a good few feet away from the stage. Tomlin rushed over, ordering for Lavender Brown to go get Madam Pomfrey. Draco quickly grew bored and turned back to Harry. It had seemed so long since he'd seen that fire in Harry's eyes, usually a passion reserved only for him. Draco didn't know if he was more jealous that Dean had successfully brought out Harry's fire or that it was because the Weaslette had been mentioned. Harry continued to stare at Dean, his face now emotionless. Draco toyed with the idea of going to Harry, comfort him, and tell him Dean deserved it.

A movement from his right signalled to Draco that Weasley and Granger had the same idea, he could only watch at they climbed up onto the stage. Weasley held Harry's robe and tie; his hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Granger however pulled Harry in for a tight hug, her lips moved near Harry's ear.

"Don't beat yourself up Harry, Dean was egging you on. It's his fault he didn't get a shield up in time." Hermione pulled away and smiled at Harry, her friends eyes continued to stare past her. Sighing she looked over at Ron who had now turned to watch Madam Pomfrey enter.

"What have you done this time Mister Potter?" She climbed the steps to the stage, faltering when she saw the Dean lay unconscious on the floor.

"This is why I never support duelling in this school! Someone always gets hurt!" She huffed rushing over to the other side of the hall. Within seconds she had Dean back on his feet, paler than normal but dismissed him with having no other injuries. After a sharp word with Tomlin she instructed Dean to come straight to the Hospital Wing if he felt drowsy or sick. After only moments of entering the hall she left.

"Maybe we should leave the lesson there." Tomlin smiled eagerly, "Pick up next time. I suggest you all practise defensive spells rather than attack."

After dismissing the class Tomlin strolled out ahead of a large group. Harry smiled weakly accepting his tie and robe from Ron, too tired to bother trying to sort out the green tie Harry pulled on his robes. Descending the stairs Harry felt Ron drape an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

"Tell you what will cheer you up! Quidditch! It's the Gryffindor's practise soon how about you go get your firebolt and join us?" Ron suggested, squeezing Harry tighter.

"I don' think so!"

Harry and Ron both turned to see Dean advancing towards them. Harry's previous anger resurfaced as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Dean! Can't you just grow up at all?"

The group of students leaving suddenly came to a halt. Draco stepped forward, closing the remaining gap between him and Harry, gripping his wand ready. Blaise and Goyle followed.

"He's a Slytherin Ron! What don't you understand? If he joins us for practise he'll inform them!" Dean pointed at the Slytherin's.

"How many more times you thick twat, Harry's a Gryffindor! He'd never sell us out! Why would he? He's going to be playing for us in less than a couple of weeks. You moron!"Ron had moved in front of Harry, aware of Dean's advancement towards his friend.

"What makes you think he'll want to come back? The sorting hat wanted to put him there; it was because of you he chose not to! But he's cosying up nicely to the snakes, he doesn't need you anymore! He's got a new bunch of followers; ones he knows will happily do his bidding like they did for you-know-who! Filling his boots quite quickly aren't you Potter!"

"You're an idiot..." Ron abruptly stopped speaking when he felt Harry's hand push him aside gently. Turning he saw that Harry's head was bowed, his other hand clutched tightly around his wand, "Harry?"

"Is that what you think? Is that what everyone thinks?" Harry's head snapped up, his emerald eyes ablaze with anger. Dean's smirk faltered slightly, taken back by the intensity within those orbs. However he quickly recovered.

"Don't tell me you're going to announce your new name? Confess to being the new Dark Lord!"

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I was you Thomas!" Harry clenched his jaw, slowly turning away. His magic was bubbling within him, he couldn't lose control. Not over someone as pathetic as Dean.

"What you going to do? Crucio me? Or better set the killing curse on me? I'm sure mummy and daddy would be proud!"

Harry spun, reaching Dean in a heartbeat. His fist collided with his old friend's jaw sending him to the ground. Harry followed, delivering a stream of punches down upon Dean. Suddenly Harry was ripped apart from Dean; arms wrapped themselves around his body trapping his own arms to his side. Dean scrambled to his feet, blood dripped from his nose.

"See I told you he's mad!" Dean screamed at the crowd. No one moved or spoke, Harry struggled against the arms, not knowing or caring who held him. He wanted to hit Dean, no he wanted to run, no he wanted to curse Dean to oblivion for daring to mention his parents! Dean swung his arm, aiming for Harry. However Ron grabbed the fist, inches from Harry's face.

"Get him to Slytherin common room, calm him down!" Ron instructed whoever was behind Harry, his eyes never leaving Dean. Harry watched as Neville and Seamus ran forward to pull Dean backwards as he fought to reach Harry. Another pair of hands grabbed Harry, dragging him backwards to the entrance hall.

Down in the dungeons Draco and Blaise finally released Harry, the boys struggles long ended. They both gasped for breathe, who knew Harry had that hidden strength. As soon as their hands left his body Harry stormed up to the common room entrance, muttered the password and marched up to the dormitory. Draco and Blaise followed, stepping into the common room Draco sighed.

"I'll go, he doesn't need overcrowding." Draco ran a hand through his hair as he nervously ascended the stairway. A loud crash came from within the room. Taking a deep breath Draco lifted his hand to the door handle. It was shaking. Was he really this scared of Harry? Brushing the thought aside Draco pulled down the door handle and opened the door. Something made of glass smashed against the wall beside his head.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Harry was knelt down over his trunk; the majority of the contents laid scattered and smashed over the floor.

"What so once you've finished destroying your possessions you can move onto mine and the others?" Draco closed the door, wary of advancing closer to Harry.

"No! I wouldn't...I wouldn't do that!" Harry's movements stopped, Draco watched as Harry pulled out a black cloth. Harry's hand shook as he unfolded the contents, allowing a piece of glass to drop into his palm.

"Sirius I need you!" Harry sobbed. Draco's eyes shot to Harry's face, a single tear ran down his cheek. Stepping forward Draco paused, should he leave Harry alone?

"Why does everything have to change?" Harry turned his head to Draco, his eyes watering. His anger still fresh within them. Harry quickly rose to his feet, his hand enclosing round the glass.

"Harry your hand..."

"Stop it!"

Draco frowned, stop what?

"Stop acting like my friend! I don't need another friend! I have Ron; I have Hermione, Neville, and Seamus..." Harry's voice faltered as he stopped himself listing anymore. "I need something from before Draco! I need you to hate me, I need someone to fight!"

"What do you call that with Thomas?"

"That's not how it should be! You're the one who's meant to hate me, despise me!"

Draco watched shocked by Harry's words. The anger seemed to be growing in the boys eyes, cutting deeper into Draco. He couldn't understand why before he longed to see those eyes ablaze with the passion of hatred he was used to, now he wanted them to be ablaze with the passion they looked at Weasley and Granger. He wanted that love from Harry, that acceptance that want.

"Fight me!" Harry's voice broke, his angered scream turning into a sobbing plea. Draco caught Harry's fist as it swung at him. His reactions kicking in Draco pushed Harry easily, sending him backwards. Harry tripped over his large History of Magic textbook and landed heavily on the bed, knocking the wind out of him. Gasping Harry was unable to move fast enough before Draco gripped his wrists above his head, pinning him down with his body.

"Is this what you want Harry? You want us to stay in our childish, never ending feud!" Draco lowered his face threateningly close to Harry's, his hands tightening around Harry's thin wrists. Harry stared up, his jaw set. Draco's breathe warmed over his cheeks, his own brushing against Draco's.

"If that's what you want Harry then I'm sorry. I can't do it! I don't hate you...I..."Draco suddenly realised how close he was to Harry. His eyes darted down to Harry's lips, his stomach flipped. Images from his dream flashed before him. Harry's lips against his own, kissing hungrily. Showing Draco exactly how Harry accepted and wanted him. Draco found himself leaning closer.

The Slytherin dormitory door slammed open, Blaise and Goyle fell into the room. They both looked at the mess on the floor, never having seen the room destroyed in such a fashion. Their eyes finally fell on Harry's bed. Draco was straddling Harry's hips, keeping him in place. Their faces close enough for anyone to believe...

"I'm sorry have we interrupted?" Blaise kept the amusement in his voice. He watched as Draco blushed a darker red that he thought was possible on the boy's fair skin. Draco quickly stood up, bowing his head as he straightened his robes. Harry followed, however as soon as he rose to his feet he stormed back out of the room leaving the Slytherin's to stare after him.

News about the fight must have gotten around, students parted like the red sea. Grateful Harry was too lost in his thoughts to worry about fighting through the crowds. It must have been his anger; he wanted to hit Draco his anger just made him think it was something else. Shaking his head Harry turned a corner, not really caring where it led him. Their lips had been so close. Harry recalled how he wanted to reach up, place his lips on Draco's, NO! He wanted to reach up and hit...not kiss...hit! Stopping down the empty corridor Harry gripped his hair. Who was he kidding! He knew that feeling, knew it well. He'd wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy! It was the same want he used to get with Ginny, when he'd watched her across the common room.

Shutting his eyes Harry scrambled to grip that image, desperate to hold onto the feelings he once held for Ginny. He recalled their first kiss, her soft lips against his. But Ginny's face disappeared, replaced by Draco's. Harry ran.

He ran through numerous hallways, past a dozen of portraits. But no matter how much he pushed himself he couldn't run away from his want. His need. Turning a corner Harry crashed to the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're...oh. Harry it's you!"

Harry stared at the person who sat before him, pieces of parchment fluttered around them. Ginny took in the sight of Harry, his cheeks flushed from running, his eyes wide. His robes and uniform creased from a fight or...Her hand was grabbed and she was pulled forward. Her eyes widened in shock as Harry's lips captured her own. The kiss seemed endless, neither appearing to need oxygen any longer. Ginny moaned in pleasure, having forgotten how good of a kisser Harry actually was.

All too soon Harry pulled away, Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"I knew you still wanted me." Ginny reached out hungrily to pull Harry closer, but he retreated. "What's wrong?"

"This...this isn't right." Harry stared hard at the floor, muttering more to himself than in reply to Ginny.

"Of course it's right! If you're worried about Dean don't be. It can be our little secret." Ginny purred. Harry suddenly jumped to his feet and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I shouldn't have done that. Like you said we're over."

"Wait! We don't have to be! I can ditch Dean as soon as you become Gryffindor again. Unless...unless you've gotten someone else?" Ginny took in Harry's robes again, her eyes flashing as she noticed the absence of his tie.

"Who is she?" Her voice held pure venom.

"What?" Harry spat back, annoyed at still having to be in Ginny's presence, disgust tugged at his soul as he glanced at his lips, why had he kissed her? He wanted, needed to be alone with his thoughts.

"You tell me who that slut is you've suddenly taken to! I'm no fool Harry Potter. Look at you; you scream 'just shagged'! I should know I've seen it enough times!"

Harry stared at Ginny, unable to comprehend the words she'd spoken. Scoffing he turned leaving Ginny to pick up her books and parchment.

"I'll find out who she is Harry, and when I do she better watch her back!"

"Draco," the voice purred. Fingers trailed playfully over his chest. Draco moaned in pleasure, his mind awakening. Slowly he opened his eyes, the drapes around his bed closed. Excitement and sadness past through him. He knew who lay beside him, but he knew he was dreaming. Turning his sadness vanished as lips pressed against his own. Shutting his eyes Draco kissed back, his hands grabbing at the body. Pulling himself on top Draco moved his lips down their exposed neck, his body reacting to the small moans of pleasure he heard.

"Draco," the voice was heavy with lust, amazed Draco lifted his head. The emerald eyes sending a shiver down his spine. Harry stared up at him, the lust vanishing from his eyes; instead they portrayed the mix of emotions Draco had seen in them earlier. His lips just as inviting. Draco lowered to dominate them, but Harry moved his head to the side.

"Wha...?"

"Fight for me!" Harry's voice echoed within Draco. Suddenly Harry vanished in a burst of light. Draco bolted up in bed. Gasping for breath his eyes darted round the dark dormitory. Blaise and he had tidied up returning it back to its previous state. Draco turned quickly to Blaise's bed, a sigh of relief left him seeing his friends sleeping form. Casting another look around the room Draco stopped at the sight of Harry asleep. What time had he gotten in? Pulling off his covers Draco leant closer. Harry was still in his school uniform, lying on top of his covers. Slipping from his bed Draco remembered the kiss from his dream. Was Harry's lips as soft?

Crouching beside the bed Draco whimpered as Harry's lips parted with a sigh. Harry looked so peaceful asleep; a huge contrast to the last time Draco had seen him. Reaching forward Draco brushed aside Harry's hair; his fingers twirled the raven locks longingly. His mind lost in the dream Draco leaned closer, his lips resting on Harry's. Draco's eyes slide shut. Harry tasted better than in his dreams, his lips softer. Draco would have given anything for Harry to kiss back, fight for dominance like his dream. Pulling away Draco already wished he could kiss him again. Instead he rose and headed for the bathroom.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, the sound of running water waking him. Rubbing his eyes harry yawned, all traces of his dream vanishing. Except, Harry hand dropped to his lips. He remembered the figure, the voice sounded so familiar, but their face was hidden under a clock. They'd taken Harry in their arms lovingly, his skin tingled as he remembered the way their hands touched his face, their fingers played with his hair. Harry's fingers ran over his lips remembering the kiss. It had felt so real, so perfect. Before Harry had the chance to respond they'd pulled away, vanishing. Turning over Harry closed his eyes, hoping to find them again in his dreams.

* * *

><p><em> I hope you guys enjoyed the length! I just couldn't seem to find the best ending for it haha.<em>

_Any who Review and let me know your thoughts! I'm really enjoying this fic and I love hearing your thoughts!_

_Oh let me know if you think I should raise the rating, I suck at knowing what it should be and I don't want to be flamed for not advertising it properly. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The sun shone through the small window, lighting up the Slytherin dormitory. The students groaned pulling covers over their heads to block out the intrusion. Draco rolled over so the rays hit his back warming his cool skin, yawning he gently opened his eyes. The sunlight had yet to reach the final bed in the room, Harry continued to sleep peacefully. Draco knew that none of the others could see he was wake, nor tell he was watching Harry. Relaxing Draco allowed his eyes the pleasure of absorbing every last detail that was Harry Potter.

Harry's robes lay at the bottom of his bed, his school shirt now evidently creased from his sleep. His Slytherin tie hung loosely around his neck, portraying his attempt at undressing. What time had he gotten back? Draco frowned seeing Harry hadn't even removed his shoes. His eyes jumped back up to Harry's face, his frown disappearing as they settled on Harry's mouth. His tongue darting out over his lips Draco remembered their brief contact with Harry's. How he wished for more, but it was too risky now. The others would no doubt see and Harry could wake any moment. Sighing Draco continued to watch Harry sleep, pushing down the urge to join him.

Suddenly a pillow hit Draco on the back of the head. Bolting up Draco turned angered that he had been disturbed. Sending a glare at Blaise Draco reached down the side of his bed and picked up the pillow, returning it with as much force as it was thrown at him. Blaise caught it easily, a tired smile on his face.

"What?" Draco hissed, it wasn't like Blaise to wake up early on a Saturday. Usually Draco had to bring breakfast to him. As though he'd read his friend's mind Blaise replied tiredly.

"I'd like to get back to sleep as quickly as possible, so if you could answer your bloody owl it'll be greatly appreciated." Blaise placed his pillow back in its correct position before collapsing onto his side, his face now obscured to Draco.

Draco directed his gaze to the single window in the room, surprised to now not only see but hear the giant bird. Its huge claw scratched persistently at the window. Jumping out of bed Draco placed a finger to his lip as he reached up to the handle. The owl jumped back slightly, allowing Draco to swing the hatch outwards. As soon as there was enough room the owl squeezed through and glided over to Draco's empty bed. Draco quickly pulled the window shut, his body shivering at the bitter window that had slipped through. Racing back to his bed Draco sat himself in front of the owl that dropped the letter in its mouth; Draco leant over to his side table where he hid owl treats in the top draw. Scattering some on the oak table Draco picked up the letter as the owl hopped over and enjoyed its reward. Turning the envelope over Draco frowned when he saw his family crest, his eyes slowly turned to the owl hungrily gulping down the treats.

He'd never seen him before, his father and mother usually sent Bartok when they wrote to him. Returning to look at the letter Draco's frown increased, however his parents never wrote to him over the weekend. Their letters always came with the morning post during the week. Panicking slightly Draco tore open the letter, his heart beat faster when he saw his father's handwriting. It was never good when his farther wrote.

_Dear Draco, _

_I hope you're doing well and have settled back into Hogwarts. Not many get the chance to go back and with bonus opportunities, do not waste it. Furthermore it has come to my attention that Harry Potter has been changed to Slytherin house for a month, is this true? I overheard Weasley complaining to a few of the school governors at the start of the week, I had hoped to receive a letter from you informing me instead of reading the gossip that Skeeter woman wrote in the Prophet. _

_No matter, if this is true I hope you've tried to befriend the boy. Our family name does not hold the honour and fear it once did, but if people see that Potter has befriended and trusts us, this can all be restored. I want to have weekly updates on how your relationship is going. Do not fail me my son. Your future and the family name depend on this. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Father._

_P.S Your mother is well and sends her love. _

"I'm sure he'd be pleased to hear you don't just want Potter as a friend, you want him in your bed!" Blaise's voice appeared beside Draco causing him to shout in shock. Blaise ducked out the way of Draco's arm before sliding in next to Draco.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, quickly checking that none of the others had woken up. Blaise rolled his eyes as he watched his friend panic.

"Honestly Draco you think I'm that dumb? I'm not Goyle or Pansy!" Blaise wiggled his wand in front of Draco. "I do use my brain you know."

Draco looked sceptically at his friend, unsure whether to fully trust his friend's charms. Sure Blaise was one of the best after Granger, but he was also the slimiest person he knew, he could have easily set up an undetectable recording charm. Deciding there was nothing he could now do Draco turned back to look at the letter. His stomach did a flip, his father wanted him to get close to Harry, so if he was to pursue the boy he'd have his father's acceptance...no his father wanted Harry as a family friend. Surely he wouldn't like for Draco to gain Harry as a lover, he cared too much that he produced a suitable heir for the family line.

"At least you have his permission to get closer to Potter, wouldn't have to worry about what other's thought, as I don't doubt many of their parents would be thinking along the same line. Wouldn't be suspicious to try get into his trousers now, though when you end it you best be gentle, remain on good terms with him. Can't have daddy finding out about you playing around, damaging the 'good' Malfoy name" Blaise laughed as he nudged Draco playfully in the side. Draco slowly nodded his head, his eyes moving to Harry's face. Blaise's laughter faltered.

"What is it? Don't you want to try Potter in bed..." Blaise looked between Harry and Draco, his voice almost silent, "Oh no..."

Draco dipped his head, a sigh escaping his lips as he heard the realisation in Blaise's voice.

"Draco you can't...why..."Blaise groaned as he shook his head in frustration, "Why now? After all these years of obsessing over him why now do you decide you 'like like' him? Why couldn't you treat it like all those others? Fuck them and get over them?"

"Because it's not like all those other times! I don't just want sex with him...yeah I want to touch him but...I want to hold him...protect him. I want more than a quick one night stand Blaise, why can't I have that?" Draco returned to look at Harry, he wished he could scoop Harry up in his arms, have Harry snuggle into his chest instead of that stupid pillow.

"Because you're a Malfoy!"

"And? I can have relationships too you know!" Draco frowned, sending a glare over his shoulder.

"Right so you only have a school girl crush on Potter right now, fine! And then what? Potter returns the feelings and you date. Perfectly acceptable. Five years down the line, you've fallen madly in love with each other. Then what? You're a Malfoy! From day one of me knowing you, you told me your job was to produce an heir! Which is why you've always snuck behind your fathers back and fucked those other girls and guys, but you made sure to detach yourself! Because you knew that five years from now your father is going to arrange a marriage for you to produce an heir! How the hell will Potter fit? He has the wealth, the correct blood lineage, despite a few hiccups, but one crucial thing...he doesn't have the correct body parts! He's a guy Draco, he can't get pregnant!"

Blaise stared hard at his friend, searching the grey eyes. He needed to make his friend understand before he got himself hurt. Draco held his friend's gaze; Blaise's words ran through his head. He was right; he couldn't be with Harry and fulfil his parent's wishes.

"But who says it'll last that long? Heck I don't even know if Harry returns my feelings!" Draco tried to smile, but it felt too fake so he collapsed back into his pillows his face becoming emotionless.

"Did you not hear me when I told you you've been obsessed with Potter for years?" Blaise crept closer to Draco, "Draco it's been obvious that you've always had a thing for him. Hell I thought it was some sexual tension shit, but that doesn't stay with you for that long. And now you're admitting you have some crush or whatever, this is dangerous!"

Draco stared down at his hands, his father's signature stared up at him, his mother's love piercing into his heart. A small movement out the corner of his eye caught Draco's attention, glancing Draco felt his heart stop. Harry's emerald orbs sparkled back at him.

"You can't do this Draco. Push away these feelings for Potter, forget they ever existed. Befriend him as your father asked, but that's it! Think of the future, your loyalty needs to be with your family." Blaise's warmth left Draco as their silent bubble popped. Draco watched as Harry shut his eyes and yawned, never having truly seen Draco before him. He could feel his heart aching, although he didn't know exactly what he felt for Harry, Draco knew it was something that could be special.

"You're right," Draco turned back to the letter in his hand, his voice a whisper. He couldn't hurt his family anymore; his priority to them came before his feelings for anybody else.

Harry pulled on one of Dudley's old jumpers he found at the bottom of his trunk. The sleeves fell far past his hands as the body engulfed him. Harry didn't care; it was his favourite piece of clothing when it came to lazy Saturdays in Hogwarts. The red material had faded from the numerous of washes it had endured.

"Potter, we'll meet you down in the Great Hall," Blaise shouted from the door. Harry nodded in his direction as he looked at Draco who stood beside Blaise. The blond stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, he eyes glared hard at the floor before he sighed irritably and pushed past his friend. Blaise's smile dropped from his face as he raced after Draco.

Confused Harry turned back to his trunk, the dormitory was now empty. Quickly he pulled out the marauders map, wand in hand he tapped and muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. The map came to life.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the hundreds of dots that raced across the surface, pulling at the required pieces Harry finally stopped as he spotted Gryffindor Common room. Smiling he was happy to see that both Ron and Hermione walked side by side out along the corridor towards the Great Hall. Harry again raised his wand but paused. He'd assumed Draco and Blaise would have already been near the Great Hall but was surprised to see them instead inside one of the potion rooms. Tapping the map again Harry tucked the now blank parchment between two heavy books. Shutting his trunk Harry stood and headed down into the common room.

Descending the stairs Harry was lost in his thoughts, should he spy on Draco and Blaise? He could feel his stomach twist as thought ran through his head of what they could be doing in the classroom together, alone.

"Harry!"

Harry was pulled into a powerful hug, a mess of black hair found its way into his mouth causing him to splutter. Pansy pulled away a large grin on her face. Harry tried to return a smile, however his was much more strained and smaller.

"What're your plans for today?" She asked sweetly, her arm slipped into his. She pulled him in tightly to her; Harry stopped himself from trying to pull away. At least she was trying to be...nice?

"I'm not too sure Park...Pansy. Most likely see what Ron and Hermione are doing. Why'd you ask?" Harry guided them towards the Common Room entrance, hoping to escape her clutches sooner rather than later.

"Oh really? I was hoping you'd fancy spending the day with me, Blaise and Draco. That's if Draco snaps out of his foul mood! Really you men have more mood swings than us girls! Anyway what you think? Fancy seeing what us Slytherin's get up to on weekends?" Pansy looked eagerly up at Harry.

Suddenly feeling trapped Harry's eyes darted up the corridor, praying someone would come and save him. But no such luck, the corridor was empty. Turning back to look at Pansy Harry could feel his cheeks burn even before he opened his mouth.

"I was really hoping..."

"Oh please Harry! Wouldn't it be grand for us to get to know each other? Become friends? That is the whole point of this house change after all?"

"Maybe this afternoon then? I promised Ron and Hermione..."

Pansy sighed dramatically and pouted, "Fine, but you promise me that you'll spend this afternoon with me, Blaise and Draco?" She fluttered her eyelashes up at Harry as they stepped into the entrance hall. Harry nodded.

"Don't tell me it's her!" Ginny's voice ran through Harry turning his blood cold.

"Her? I do have a name you know!" Pansy let go of Harry's arm as she advanced upon Ginny. Harry watched the two girls; both were of similar height, Ginny only just taller. Both had a reputation for their fiery temper. Students slowly past by, hoping to hear their argument for any juicy gossip.

"What have you started now Potter?" Blaise chuckled. Harry turned to the Slytherin shrugging. Truth was, he didn't know what the reason was behind the argument. It was then Harry remembered Blaise had been with Draco, in an empty classroom, alone. Harry looked quickly at Blaise's clothes, catching himself he turned away. What was he doing? What did he care what they were doing? It was then that someone brushed quickly past him; Harry watched the back of Draco as he walked straight into the Great Hall not giving anyone a second glance.

"If I find out you're the one who Harry's sleeping with..."

"You'll what? Honestly Weasley you're pathetic! You dumped him and now that he'd moved on you're going around like you still own him!" Pansy flipped her hair and turned away from Ginny leaving the younger girl speechless. Ginny could only watch as Pansy marched over where Blaise and Harry stood, grabbed their arms and dragged them into the Great Hall.

"That Bitch!" Ginny stomped her foot against the stone floor and stormed back up the stairs. Harry watched her go, suddenly feeling even guiltier about kissing her last night. Dropping his gaze Harry followed Pansy and Blaise towards the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. Ron and Hermione raced down the stairs, eager to reach their friend before he disappeared further into the hall. Ron released Hermione's hand to reach out and grip Harry's, causing him to jump in surprised as Ron's finger's entwined with his.

"Didn't you hear us shouting?" Hermione pulled both boys out of the doorway and to the side of the hall; the noise in the hall engulfed them forcing them to step closer to hear one another.

"No sorry. What's wrong? We're still okay for today right?" Harry panicked as they glanced at one another. His heart sank as they spoke, were they ditching him already?

"Well Hermione got fooled into tutoring Neville this morning, Slughorn demanded it..."

"And Ginny's scheduled a sudden Quidditch practise for this morning," Hermione shrugged.

"Put you're not on the Quidditch..."

"Oh she placed me as Keeper last night." Ron grinned, "Came into the common room, flustered about something..."

"Yeah asked if I was busy tomorrow, as in today, said she needed to talk about something, but I told her we'd made plans with you..."

"Then she told me I couldn't because I was now Keeper and had practise."

"So we wondered how about we just do something this afternoon." Hermione smiled hopefully at Harry, her eyes drifting over to where Neville sat waving at her.

"I can't," Harry sighed, Ron's and Hermione's smiles vanished, "I promised Pansy that I'd spend this afternoon with her and the others..."

"You what? You're ditching us for..."

"That sounds great Harry!" Hermione elbowed Ron in the side, causing her boyfriend to frown annoyed at her, "It's good to see you're getting along with them."

"You know I'd rather spend time with you two though, don't you?" Harry hesitated, he suddenly remembered that Ron still held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Ron slowly turned back to look at him, his frown fading. Smiling Ron nodded and pulled Harry into a quick hug.

"Of course we do you great numpty!" Ron laughed, "Look you're most likely going to be straight onto the team when you're back so why don't you join me to practise? Bet the team would love to see you there."

Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table, he was actually unsure that they would want him there. Looking back at Ron's hopeful face Harry nodded, unable to refuse.

"Brilliant! We'll just have to catch up later or tomorrow," Hermione smiled, "Well I better grab something quickly before Neville explodes with excitement!"

Harry watched as his friends walked over to the Gryffindor table, Neville gave him a small wave before speaking to Hermione. Smiling again Harry headed for his own table.

Draco quickly dropped his gaze back to his plate, the scrambled eggs suddenly turning his stomach. Dropping his fork he picked up a dry piece of toast and chewed, the bread stuck to his throat as he tried to swallow. He had to forget any emotion attached to Harry, had to banish them. Dammit! Why was he getting so worked up about Weasley holding Harry's hand? It was obvious that there was nothing but friendly comfort in it! Weasley was with Granger for Merlin's sake!

Draco tensed as Harry slipped onto the bench beside him; inwardly groaning Draco caught himself from leaning into the warmth Harry radiated. His senses suddenly became clouded with everything that was Harry. He could smell Harry, hear only his laughter, licking his lips Draco could still taste and feel Harry's lips on them. Draco snapped his eyes shut, only to open them seconds later, the image of Harry still swam within his vision. And then it was all gone.

Draco watched Harry walk back across the hall, watched Weasley swing his arm over Harry's shoulders and those feelings of jealousy resurfaced. Draco gripped the edge of the table to prevent himself from jumping up. Look away Draco, just look away he thought, look away now you weakling!

Draco's eyes were forced back to the plate holding the scrambled eggs. Feeling nauseous Draco pushed the plate away with a sigh. Pansy sipped her juice, watching Draco with a careful eye.

"Something wrong?" She asked, placing down her goblet gracefully.

"Nope" Draco replied lazily, "Everything's wonderful, perfect in fact."

Pansy raised an eyebrow; she was used to Draco's sarcasm, it was a daily occurrence in her life, although the cause of his current mood was still very much unknown.

"I received a letter this morning..."

"Congratulations!" Draco clapped his hands causing Blaise to chuckle.

"A letter from my mother!" Pansy huffed, "She wants me to make friends with Harry, and Millicent received one similar from her parents too. I was wondering whether your parents had sent you one too."

Draco sighed heavily, his head felt ten times heavy than before as he nodded. He cared nothing for this conversation, he needed simply to get out of here and go for a nice quiet walk. Clear his head, set things straight in his mind.

"What did I tell you Millicent? I bet they've all been chatting and planning like little old ladies, "Pansy laughed as Millicent slide up the bench closer to them. Draco watched her disgusted as she opened her mouth to agree, only for her breakfast dribble down the side of her mouth.

"Did you get one Blaise?" Millicent spluttered, more food flew across the table. Blaise scowled as the foreign pieces of toast now scattered over his food, slowly he folded his knife and fork neatly before replying.

"No, my mother didn't choose a side remember. She doesn't particularly need help when it comes to social standing, so whoever I choose to befriend or not to befriend means nothing to her."

"Right, anyway" Pansy dismissed Blaise's comment with a flick of her hand, "We were thinking our parents have a point. Being friends with Harry would help with our families social standing, but imagine how having him permanently in Slytherin would benefit us! People wouldn't worry about us all being the next Dark lord with him graduating from the house, plus since Harry has been at Hogwarts Gryffindor haven't lost the House Cup! With him in our house we'll have a shot at winning it!"

"Plus he could play Seeker on the Quidditch team," Millicent interrupted.

"And before you have a hissy fit Draco, you know you always preferred Chaser! You only became Seeker to better Harry." Pansy stroked Draco's hand reassuringly, a toothy grin on her face.

"What about Potter's friends?" Blaise gestured towards the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Neville still sat; Hermione had now produced a piece of parchment and quill. Neville nodded along as she scribbled down notes for him.

"He isn't about to decide he'd rather have them as competition is he."

"This is stupid," All three turned to Draco, "Har...Potter isn't about to leave Gryffindor for Slytherin just because we all start being friendly to him. He's a stupid Gryffindor through and through."

Draco stood and stormed out of the hall, glaring at the table of red as he left. Why did they want Harry to stay with them? He belonged in Gryffindor, with stupid Weasley and annoying Granger.

"Potter? I thought he was calling him Harry?" Pansy asked. Blaise shrugged and quickly rose.

"Come on let's go back to the common room, calm him down before he curses some poor first year."

Draco knew they'd follow him; it was why he'd headed back to the common room. Save time on the lecture Pansy would have given him when she eventually found him. Dropping onto the leather couch Draco closed his eyes, pleased that Harry no longer grinned back at him. His body relaxed as he welcomed the darkness and quiet. All he had to do was be friendly to Harry during lessons; Harry would no doubt wish to spend free time with his friends rather than around him. The month would be over in no time and Harry would return to Gryffindor, meaning he'd hardly see him just as before. Draco was shocked at himself, why did that thought sadden him so? He'd had Harry around him for a week and he already dreaded him leaving. Draco thought back to before, waking up to the empty space before him instead of Harry's bed. The constant bickering in the corridor with Harry, the way butterflies would dance in his stomach at the thought of having a lesson with Harry. Draco sat up. His mind thinking over his earlier feelings. Since when did people get butterflies around the person they hated? He never did with Weasley. Draco thought back over the way he used to taunt Harry, do whatever and say whatever it took to get the boys attention, even for a second. How he used to memorise Harry's timetable, convincing himself it was to help with a future prank and aid him in tormenting him further.

Draco thought back to what Blaise told him before; he'd been obsessed with Harry for years! Had he always liked Harry? Surely not? But his dislike had begun the moment Harry refused his friendship, chosen Weasley instead. Draco could feel his blood turn cold as his thoughts turned to Weasley, the emotions he felt earlier when Weasley touched Harry. Oh Merlin! That emotion wasn't something new, Draco found he'd always felt that way since that day. He'd gone out his way to hurt Weasley simply because he was jealous! Jealous that it was Weasley laughing with Harry, touching Harry, knowing Harry's secrets, hearing Harry's fears, everything that should have been his! The same was with Granger, of course she was muggle-born which he despised but he'd never minded her the first term of their first year. Secretly admired her brain, which was until...until she became friends with Harry.

The common room door opened allowing Blaise, Pansy and Millicent to enter. Draco quickly sat up straight, dismissing his thoughts.

"Look I told you he didn't run off onto the grounds!" Pansy rushed over and sat beside Draco, Blaise and Millicent took the seats opposite.

"You going to tell him or...?" Blaise sat lazily back into the couch, his eyes closed as he spoke. Pansy nodded excitedly.

"I know you think it's useless us trying to get Harry to want to be a Slytherin, but we have to try right? For our parents! Anyway, I got Harry to agree to spend time with us this afternoon! Isn't that great?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Pansy's face. Was this girl trying to send him insane?

"I was thinking how about we take him down to the Quidditch field and we play a small game?" Pansy clasped her hands over Draco's, looking around at the small group.

"With five of us?" Blaise asked, hiding his smirk as Pansy again looked at the four of them.

"Well we could always ask Nott, I'm sure he'd be up for it!" Millicent pointed at Nott who at that moment looked up from the Daily Prophet, sending them a glare.

Suddenly they all looked over at the common room entrance as the door swung open, slamming against the stone wall. Harry marched in, the air around him crackled from his anger, Weasley raced in after him.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Ron made to grab Harry's arm but Harry stepped out of the way. They'd stopped beside the couches, clearly oblivious to the Slytherin's.

"How was I supposed to know what happened between you two last night? It wasn't like you were going to tell me was it!"

"It was a mistake!"

"Whatever! That's between you two, I'm not about to choose between my best friend and my baby sister. She's Quidditch captain Harry, it's up to her who's allowed at practise." Ron sighed heavily as Harry's anger vanished. It wasn't Ron's fault, it was his own, "Look I got to get back, and we'll meet up later. Chat then okay?"

Harry nodded and watched Ron rush back out the common room, the door slammed shut behind him. Chewing on the inside of his gum Harry began to turn back around, it was then he noticed the group of Slytherin's sat watching him. Blood rushed to his face.

"Er...sorry about that..."Harry inwardly cringed as he stuttered; he was such an idiot sometimes. What did he have to apologise for anyway? This was his common room now. Running a hand through his hair Harry turned to headed for the dormitory stairs.

Pansy quickly turned to Draco, elbowing him hard in the side. Draco hissed in pain, unsure whether the annoyance was because of Pansy or how dismissive Harry had been to them. Draco sent her a questioning look causing the girl to tut in exasperation. She rushed to her feet, Millicent followed, brushing out the creases in her top.

"Harry, are you okay?" Pansy battered her eyelashes, her hands clasped together in concern. Harry paused and glanced over his shoulder, a weak smile on his face as he nodded.

"Great!" Pansy and Millicent both rushed forward, taking Harry's hands in theirs, they pulled him back over to the couches. Harry stopped himself from shouting out in pain as both of his arms were nearly pulled out of their sockets before being thrown down onto the leather couch. Harry was grateful Draco pressed himself against the arm allowing Harry to miss him by inches. Millicent had released his hand, returning to her seat opposite them, Pansy however continued to grip him, her fingers tracing softly over his skin.

Draco's anger directed itself towards Pansy; never had he wished to hit the girl so much in his life. Harry was far too close for him to simply ignore him. His senses were once again filled with the boy, Draco felt like he was drowning. Shaking his head he forced himself to focus on something else, anything else! Harry slouched back causing Draco to glance in his direction. It was then his eyes saw Harry's hand entwined with Pansy's, her other hand tracing soft loving circles up his arm. Draco gripped the leather arm, his nails scratched into the material.

"Right, seeing how you're free now how about we all hang out now?" Pansy leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, oblivious to Draco clawing at the couch.

"I don't..." Harry fidgeted, edging away from Pansy.

"Oh please! We thought we could go have a small game of Quidditch! Please say yes! You did promise!" Pansy lifted her head allowing Harry to see her pout. Again Harry edged away from her, his eyes darting to Blaise who starred in his direction an amused expression on his face.

Draco was fully aware of Harry closing the distance between them, stealing the inches of air between them. Draco could not move, already pinned against the arm of the couch he could only watch as Harry came closer. A part of Draco wanted to wrap his arms around the boy, pulled him into his lap, tear Pansy's undeserving hands from Harry...

Draco bit his lip to stop a whimper escaping his mouth as Harry pressed up against him. When had he closed the last remaining space? Draco was aware of his body leaning into Harry, turning to grab the boy. Draco could see Pansy leaning in closer to Harry, reaching her face to his, forcing Harry to press even harder into Draco.

"Come on Potter, me, Draco and Pansy against you, Millicent and...Nott?" Blaise had sat up straight, waving his hand at his friend. Nott gracefully rose from his seat and slumped over to the group. Harry and Draco both gave a sigh of relief. Pansy sat back in her seat allowing Harry to sit back up. Draco suddenly was aware of how cold his body felt without Harry's warmth against him.

"Fancy a game of Quidditch?" Blaise stood stretching; Nott appeared to consider the offer but quickly gave a short nod of his head. His eyes wandered over the group, hesitating when he saw Pansy.

"What are the teams?" Nott's voice was rough from not having been used that day.

"Don't worry me and Draco will put up with Pansy. You get Millicent and Potter." Blaise pointed at each person as he spoke, Nott's smile widened at hearing the news.

"No Goyle then?"

"He's stuck in booster classes with Flitwick, won't be out until dinner." Draco pushed himself off from the couch, clenching his hands together.

"Brilliant!" Pansy also jumped to her feet, "You guys go get your brooms, me and Millicent will get some from the Quidditch closet and we'll meet you down in the courtyard."

Draco didn't wait to see the girls leave; instead he walked calmly to the dormitory stairs. His hand wrapped around the banister, he was conscious of the fact it shook violently. Pull it together Draco! You don't feel anything for Harr...NO! Saint Potter! It's a stupid crush that will be gone within days.

Harry gripped his Firebolt, his teeth chattered from the cold. It hadn't been this bad earlier! However he'd been in the winter sun the other side of the castle before, far away from the lake and the bitter wind that past over it. Harry wrapped his free arm around his body, jumping up and down to get warm.

Draco, Blaise and Nott stood casually, seemingly not affected by the cold wind. Harry shook his head; they all wore thin jackets with no gloves or scarves. How was it possible for them not to be cold? Harry glanced down at his hands, they were turning a bright red, numbing drastically fast.

"Hey guys!" Pansy and Millicent walked up to them, brooms Harry recognised from his first year in their hands. They were both dressed a lot more sensibly, black coats fluttered in the wind with green scarves, their hands snug in sliver gloves. Harry was increasingly aware he was the only member of the group not wearing green but red.

"Took you long enough!" Draco spat.

"Well, so-r-r-y! We had to get past the Gryffindorks and their pig of a captain. Accused us of spying on them."Millicent folded her arms; the broom hit her in the head as she did. The group tried their best to hide their laughter as she blushed, muttering under breath.

"Did you get a Quaffle?" Nott looked them up and down seeing the absence of the ball.

"No, they were using them all," Pansy pulled out her wand, "But no worry. We'll make our own!"

She handed her broom to Millicent before bending down and picking up a small stone. She allowed it to drop into the palm of her hand before giving her wand a quick flick. Harry watched as the stone slowly began to expand, its muddy skin brightened until it matched he faded red of his jumper. Soon enough Pansy was holding the ball with both her hands, a victorious smile on her face.

"What about hoops?" Nott questioned, looking around at the empty landscape.

Pansy's smile faded slightly as she too looked around.

"For Merlin's sake!" Draco pulled his own wand out from his jacket, pointing up into the sky he drew a perfect circle with his arm, as soon as he was finished a blue circle appeared. Draco repeated the action; the new circle faced the old on the opposite side of the field.

"Only two?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking. Draco continued to look at the circles, ignoring his question. Harry frowned at his immaturity.

"Right, Pansy you're with me and Draco. Potter, Nott, Millicent you're the other team. You are allowed only one Keeper; meaning only one member of your team can guard the hoop at any one time. First to...ten shall we say? Wins." Blaise mounted his broom, "Got it?"

The others nodded and soon they were all up in the air. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of flying. He'd almost forgotten how exhilarating it was. The wind no longer felt cold against his skin, his heart pulsed with so much joy he was sure it would explode. When he opened his eyes his enjoyment almost disappeared as the Quidditch stadium came into view, he could small figures fly around doing drills set, their gold and red uniform almost seemed to sparkle, gloating, showing him what he no longer had.

"Potter you be chaser with me, Millicent you be Keeper." Nott appeared beside him, Millicent not far behind. Harry turned his back to the stadium. Concentrate Harry.

"Why because I'm fat?" Millicent growled.

"No because I'm a chaser and Harry has good reflexes and the fastest broom here!" Harry caught the admiration in Nott's voice; something he never thought existed in the boy. "Do you want to beat them? Blaise and Draco always win!"

"Always?" Harry looked over to the other team, already in position waiting. Blaise tossed the home made Quaffle between his hands impatiently, Pansy circled the hoop and Draco...Draco stared out across the lake. His expression appearing far off disconnected with the others.

"Always!" Nott allowed the word to stretch from his lips as long as possible, giving Harry a hard stare to exaggerate his point even further. Millicent muttered that she would be Keeper before flying off in front of the hoop. Harry and Nott joined Draco and Blaise in the middle.

"So kind of you to finally join us!" Blaise teased gripping the Quaffle. Harry could feel the adrenaline pump through his veins, Goosebumps spread over his skin. He never felt like this when he played Quidditch with his friends, not even when he played matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It was one reserved only for Slytherin's. Harry looked across at Draco; he still was staring out across the lake. Suddenly a strong gust of wind raged past them, causing them to grip their brooms.

"Let's start before it chucks it down!" Nott shouted. Nodding Blaise pulled out his wand and levitated the Quaffle up into the air.

"Start at your hoop!"

The four boys raced back to their hoop. Harry wondered how they would play; he knew their sly moves from watching them against Gryffindor and the other houses. But what where they like when it was against their own house, playing for fun. Blaise slipped his wand back into his jacket signalling to the others that they had seconds before the Quaffle dropped. Another gust of wind caused them to sway slightly in the air. The Quaffle dropped.

Not used to racing after the ball Harry watched as it fell.

"Go Potter!" Millicent shouted. Blinking Harry threw his entire body against his broom urging it on. Harry was surprised at how quickly Nott had reached the Quaffle; Blaise was neck and neck with him as they both held out their hand. Suddenly Blaise turned his broom, his shoulder slammed into Nott sending him flying backwards. Nott scrambled to keep hold of his broom as it spun. Harry's mouth fell open, they were friends! Teammates! Gulping Harry kept his eyes on Blaise as he tucked the Quaffle under his arm, seemed this game was going to be as brutal as all the rest.

"Draco!" Blaise slipped the Quaffle behind his back, knowing exactly where Draco was situated. Draco held out his hands ready to grab the ball. His mind clear, the only time he could forget the worries of his life. He intended on enjoying himself, even if only for a couple of hours. The Quaffle fell and Draco knew it would land comfortably in his hand that was until a blur of red passed inches from in front of his broom.

"Yes Potter!" Nott cheered, flying past Draco.

"Fuck!" Draco muttered turning his broom. Harry had gained a far distance, Nott and Blaise behind him. He could only watch as Harry expertly curled the ball around Pansy and threw the hoop. Harry punched his fists triumphantly in the air. Draco watched mesmerised.

An hour later and the score had crept to 3-2 lead to Blaise and Draco. Harry slipped a hand under his jumper; the cold comforted his bruised side. This was why Harry preferred Seeker; he was out of the main game where all the injuries happened. Harry mentally made a note to allow Nott to tail Blaise from now on; a different side came out when Blaise was caught up in competition, one that cared nothing about elbowing and kicking. Not that Harry had much of a choice tailing him; Draco seemed set on guarding Nott, allowing Harry to pass him without a care.

The Quaffle fell and Harry set off, his Firebolt miles ahead of the others. His arms stretched out his comfortably caught the ball; laughing Harry released his broom to shift the ball into a more secure hold.

"Look out!"

Harry looked up in time to see Draco flying at him.

Draco watched Harry catch the ball, his heart soared hearing him laugh. Shaking his head Draco mentally scorned himself, he'd lost track of how many times he'd found himself swooning after Harry in the last couple of minutes, never mind the entire game!

"Look out!" Draco snapped his head up, Harry's eyes met his. They'd both continued to fly straight at one another. Draco tried in vain to turn his broom but they were going at such a speed they slammed into one another. Draco's sweaty hands slipped from his handle as he fell backwards. He could only watch as his broom grew further away, his vision suddenly becoming obscured as Harry fell with him. Without thinking Draco reached out, his hand tightening around the soft material, he pulled Harry tightly into his chest, his eyes snapping shut waiting for the inevitable.

They skidded across the muddy earth a few feet before stopping, pain shot through Draco's back as it collided with the ground. His heart raced, how had he survived? Draco opened his eyes, blinking away white dots from the pain. He could see his and Harry's broom hovering in mid-air, their friends diving down to them. Draco looked down at the body he gripped tightly within his arms. Harry's face was buried deeply into Draco's chest; his breathe seeping through Draco's thin shirt and danced along his skin.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco breathed his voice barely audible. He watched Harry's scruffy hair dance in the wind, waited for Harry to speak, move. But he didn't. The other's had landed beside them, Pansy dropped to her knees, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Draco are you okay?" She stroked Draco's hair, her hand shaking. But Draco didn't hear, his entire essence was focused on Harry, on the body that lay in his arms. The pain in his back suddenly disappeared as his mind blocked out the other's concern and the bitter wind attacking his body. His heart beat faster as he waited, Harry's breathes against him came slow and steady.

"Harry!" Draco unknowingly stroked his hand up and down Harry's back as his other arm pulled Harry even closer to him. He needed some sort of response, anything to let him know Harry was okay. He didn't care what the other's thought of his actions, didn't care if they guessed his feelings for the boy in arms. He just cared that Harry was okay; he needed for him to be okay.

Slowly Harry lifted his head, his face scrunched up in pain. His glasses had slipped off when they fell, the intensity of his emerald eyes now clear. Gently he pushed against Draco's chest, clumsily falling back against it when Draco's arms resisted his movement.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked, leaning his head closer to Harry's. He watched as Harry's eyes widened in shock and realisation. Squinting back at Draco Harry nodded.

"Yeah...what happened?" Harry looked up into the sky, and then back down at Draco. Suddenly his mind quickly caught up, jumping up Harry broke free from Draco's embrace. The cold wind pierced painfully into their skin, causing them both to shutter.

"Why did you do that?" Harry stared down at the blur he knew was Draco, his cheeks flushed that his body ached to be back in the embrace. He knew he sounded ungrateful; Draco had tried to protect him! Nott tapped Harry on the shoulder causing him to jump; his glasses were pushed into his numb hands.

"Are you okay?"

Harry pushed on his glasses; he could now see the concern on Draco's face as well hear it. Harry nodded, apart from the bruise he knew had formed on his side from Blaise, Harry hard received no injury from the fall.

"What about you Draco?" Pansy watched, the tears now falling down her face. Draco ignored her, relief washed over him. Harry was okay. Draco started to try push himself to his feet, the pain he'd ignored for so long bolted up his back, demanding his attention. Wincing in pain Draco carefully stood straight, his heart fluttered at the concern on Harry's face.

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing! Immediately," Pansy placed a hand on Draco's back, only to pull back when he shouted in pain, "I'm sorry Draco!"

"It's fine!" Draco gritted his teeth as he tried to pull off his jacket, the rough material irritated his back causing more pain. A gasp from Harry made him pause. Harry stepped closer, his eyes wide and fixed on Draco's back. His white shirt was now crimson with blood, guilt hit Harry.

"Come on, Hospital Wing now!" Blaise grabbed Draco's arm, ignoring his shouts of pain, "You lot sort this out and take the brooms back to the common room. I'll take Draco to Madam Pomfrey and we'll meet you there."

Pansy hesitated, Harry knew she wanted desperately to go with them, he felt the same pull to be with Draco at that moment but she refrained and nodded sadly. Nott and Millicent had already begun to collect the brooms that had been discarded.

Draco glanced over his shoulder sending Harry a small smile, how he wished he was coming with him. Harry smiled back; he'd thank Draco later when he'd gotten his injuries sorted. Harry turned his back to the retreating Slytherin's; Harry placed an arm around Pansy as she continued to sob.

"Do you think Harry should get checked over?" Draco turned back to Blaise who still had a firm grip on his arm.

"Why? He said he's fine," Blaise finally let go of Draco as he rolled his eyes at the comment.

They climbed the steps into the castle, students parted for them easily. Whispers followed them as they past and people saw Draco's blood stained shirt. Ignoring them Draco lifted his head proudly, although he immediately regretted it as more pain escaped from his back, he could feel new blood drip down his back from his sudden movement.

"What was that all about?" Blaise leant in closer to Draco, "Why didn't you pull out your wand to prevent yourself from getting hurt instead of trying to be some knight in shining armour? You're lucky me and Pansy were quick enough to try and slow your fall otherwise you'd be mush"

Draco shrugged, knowing his friend was angry and he doubted he'd be able to give him a good enough answer. He thought back to that short moment when time had slowed down and he'd seen Harry falling with him. Draco knew that if it happened again he'd choose to protect Harry rather than himself, he couldn't bear to see the boy hurt. Stopping Draco sighed,

"I can't do it Blaise,"

Blaise turned, glancing up the staircase and back at Draco, "It's only another floor you baby. You've walked this far, I'm not carrying you!"

"No!" Draco stepped forward, "I can't forget how I feel about..."

Blaise's hand enclosed over Draco's mouth causing his last word to muffle into nothing. Passing students slowed, interested in Draco's declaration. Draco frowned at his friend and tried to swat his hand away.

"Shush! Do you want it to become public knowledge who you're crushing on?" Blaise lowered his hand, sending a glare at the students. Draco also glared.

"I can't forget how I feel about You-Know-who!"

Blaise's mouth fell open as he gaped at Draco; the students around them huddled together. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You do not do favours for blonds' you know!" Blaise turned, Draco rushed to follow him, his back cried out for him to stop.

"What?"

"You-Know-Who? Really? Your parents are ex-Death Eaters and you choose that of all phrasings." Blaise clapped his hands sarcastically causing Draco to roll his eyes. Rather people thought he had a crush on some dead guy than they know how he felt about Harry.

"But seriously, what about your parents?"

They paused outside the Hospital Wing; Draco stared at the large door. What about them? Surely they'd want him to be happy? But when had they ever cared about what Draco wanted? His mother maybe, but his father?

"I'll just have to talk them round I guess..."

Draco pushed open the door; the smell of antiseptic filled their noses. They were momentarily blinded by the amount of white within the room.

"Honestly Mister Malfoy, if it isn't Mister Potter it's you!"

* * *

><p><em>This entire chapter came to me whilst at work haha I spent more time perfecting the plot for it than actually working...woops...<em>

_Anyway let me know what you think! I love to hear your thoughts!_

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry lay out on the leather couch, staring up at the stone ceiling. His thoughts pausing as he took in the stone's texture. Were they truly under the lake? His stomach dropped what if the roof gave way? Surely they'd all drown in their sleep! A smile spread across Harry's face at his own stupidity; of course they were protected by some form of magic. Harry turned his head to look around the common room. Unlike Gryffindor where students would be relaxing and chatting loudly with friends the Slytherin's spoke quietly among a group as they worked on homework. It appeared that they left the common room to cause mischief, leaving the room to be a quiet and relaxed place. Harry glanced over at the other couch where Pansy and Millicent both sat happily reading books, Harry's mind quickly flashed to Hermione. He was sure she'd love the tranquil atmosphere and obedience to the unspoken rules. Nott had vanished with some other Slytherin's upon their return.

Harry's attention was caught by the common room door opening; Pansy also looked up between turning her page. A small first year stumbled through, almost collapsing under the weight of the books in his arms. Harry sighed and stared back up at the ceiling. He was sure Draco and Blaise would have been back from the hospital wing by now, Madam Pomfrey always managed to fix most injuries with a flick on her wand, unless it was more serious. Harry's stomach twisted again, guilty weighed down on him. What if having Harry land on him had caused something worse to happen? Harry shifted uncomfortably as he remembered waking up in Draco's arms. He knew deep down that it hadn't been an accident that he'd ended up on top of Draco. Harry had remembered falling, remembered his consciousness going, remembered those strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him close into a firm chest. Then everything went black. Harry's breathing grew heavy, he'd never felt as safe as he had then, his fight to stay conscious had disappeared the moment Draco had pulled him close. Heat crept up Harry's neck and to his face, what was wrong with him? He knew it shouldn't feel so right, but it had. He felt so contempt when he woke, those arms protecting him, almost lo...

Sitting up Harry shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself. Draco didn't, wouldn't feel like that. He'd reacted out of instinct, Harry was sure he'd have done the same. Pushing away the small doubt in is head Harry glanced down at his watch; it was almost time for dinner. As Harry stretched Pansy looked over her book at him, their eyes met.

"It's almost dinner; did you want to head to the hall?" Harry asked hesitantly as both their eyes darted to the common room door; it was only a bunch of third years.

Folding the corner of her page Pansy nodded and placed her book down carefully, "Yeah, I bet Blaise and Draco are already waiting for us,"

Harry, Pansy and Millicent walked down the corridor leading them out from the dungeons. Harry felt very protective, suddenly aware of the glances of the male students casted at his newest friends. It wasn't that Hermione never got any attention, Harry was sure that with the amount of male friends she had they dared not stare. But Millicent and Pansy both walked differently, allowing their hips to sway more than necessary and had a completely different aura about them. Harry watched a group of fourth years cast their eyes over Pansy as she passed; she flicked her dark hair flirtatiously at them. Harry glared causing their eyes to downcast immediately. He knew it wasn't jealousy, he didn't think of Pansy that way, he'd feel the same way if it was Hermione they were leering at like a piece of meat.

Harry continued to glare at the staring students as they turned into the Great Hall, following Pansy and Millicent subconsciously. It wasn't until Pansy shrieked in delight that Harry finally focused his attention on the Slytherin table. Draco and Blaise looked up at them, the colour had returned to Draco's face. Relief washed over Harry, glad that Draco appeared not to have sustained any major injury. Pansy rushed over to Draco and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Draco you're okay! We were worried when you didn't come back"

Harry watched as Draco's eyes turned to him sparkling, a small smile on his lips. "We?" He whispered.

Harry dropped his gaze, his heart suddenly racing. He dropped into Pansy's usual seat beside Blaise and quickly poured himself a drink, his throat suddenly dry. Harry could feel Draco's eyes still on him as Pansy continued to mutter on.

Draco nodded again as Pansy again asked if he was okay, his emotions flickered as he realised that she'd chosen to sit beside him for the remainder of the meal. His eyes remained fixed upon Harry's face who stared down at his plate across from him, he actually preferred this seating arrangement, although he enjoyed Harry sitting next to him, this way he could see him perfectly. Harry brought his goblet to his lips, tongue darting out to capture any droplet left on them. Draco found himself copying the action. Suddenly Harry looked up, butterflies danced within Draco, his breath caught in his throat as Harry smiled weakly at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Pansy's voice tore Harry's and Draco's attention away from each other. They both turned to the new comers that seated themselves beside them. Ron squeezed between Harry and Blaise, causing Harry to shift up to make room and Seamus seated himself on Harry's other side. Hermione had taken the empty place next to Pansy. Harry's weak smile suddenly widened into a grin.

"I asked you a question!" Pansy sneered sending a glare at the Gryffindors'.

"We thought we would have dinner with Harry for once, is that a problem?" Hermione had begun to load food onto her plate; she spoke without pausing in her actions.

"Yes..."

"No." Draco had settled his eyes back on Harry, "It's not a problem. You're welcome to eat here anytime."

Harry smiled gratefully at Draco before being pulled into a conversation by the Gryffindor's. As much as he wanted Harry to himself Draco knew that having his friends around him would make him happy. If the other Gryffindor's had a problem accepting Harry with them, Draco would make sure it wasn't a problem a few Gryffindor's joined the Slytherin's for meals. Pansy sent Draco a questioning glare, which was swiftly ignored as they all began to eat.

"How was practise?" Harry waited until Ron had emptied the food from his mouth before asking, knowing the lack of table manner's his friend had wouldn't be ignored at the Slytherin table. However Ron also appeared to realise this and put down the loaded fork to speak, instead of ramming it into his mouth like normally.

"Alright, was a bit tense after you'd left like, but apart from that the team's shaping out to be a good 'un." Ron scratched the tip of his nose as he thought, "Be unstoppable when you're back as seeker though!"

"Oh can we stop talking about Quidditch for a while? That's all I've heard for the past hour!" Hermione moaned, Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Harry asked how the team was doing!" Ron shot back. Harry could feel himself relaxing as his best friend's began one of their friendly fights. He hadn't realised how much he'd actually missed them, although the quiet of the Slytherin table was a nice change, he needed the noise provided by the Gryffindor's to help him forget his own thoughts.

"This better not be a regular thing Draco, "Pansy leaned in close so the others didn't hear her, "I don't think I could handle it. I've already gotten a headache!"

Draco rolled his eyes; Pansy really was dramatic when she wanted to be. Sure the Gryffindors' were louder than they were used to, but he thought it made a refreshing change. Plus Draco loved how happy Harry seemed with being able to spend time with them. Lifting his own goblet to his mouth Draco continued to survey Harry throughout the meal, refusing to be distracted by any conversation, apart of course from when Harry addressed him.

Time passed far too quickly for Harry; for once he was completely comfortable. His cheeks hurt from the amount of smiling he'd done, his plate practically untouched from his continuous laughter as the antics of his old roommates. Harry had noted that Hermione and Pansy had also managed a civil conversation when the subject returned almost instantly back to Quidditch. Maybe this month wasn't going to be so awkward.

"We best be going up," Hermione cut in, an apprehensive smile on her face. The mood around the end of the table slowly soured.

"Come on 'Mione, we've got plenty of time," Ron and Harry quickly looked down at the old watch, there was only a couple of minutes left before it would hit 9, then the large clock in the courtyard would signal curfew.

"It's okay Ron; don't want you getting into trouble." Harry raised, the others followed. They were the last to leave the hall; the tables were now cleared from the feast. Their footsteps echoed against the stone floor, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's mixed together as they exited the hall.

"Promise we're going to spend time together tomorrow?" Hermione pulled Harry into a hug as he nodded, "We miss you Harry," Her words muffled against Harry but he caught them. Harry's arms tightened around his best friend.

"I miss you too," Harry stole a glance towards Ron, their eyes processing the other's thoughts. Slowly Harry released Hermione. Bidding goodnight to the Slytherin's Hermione, Ron and Seamus began to ascend the grand stair case. Feeling a tug on his arm Harry followed the others down towards the dungeons is heart wishing to follow his friends back to the tower. Blond flashed in the corner of his eyes. Taking a deep breath Harry turned his head slightly, Draco glanced at him a smile on his face.

"Having dinner with Gryffindors wasn't as bad as I thought,"

"Thank you Draco," Harry smiled, he owed a lot to Draco after today. His eyes travelled down Draco's neck to his arms that swung at his sides. Harry could feel the heat rising up his neck, snapping his eyes back in front of him Harry had hoped Draco had not seen.

"Don't mention it, it's not like they're that horrifying really. I've managed to survive with you for a week." Draco shot Harry a look, seeing the boy laugh his eyes quickly looked Harry's body up and down. He really didn't appear to have been injured from the fall.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they turned down the corridor, Blaise and Pansy had already entered the common room. They stopped in front of the wall; opening his mouth Draco began to speak the password.

"Why did you do it?"

Draco faltered, turning round to Harry who stared hard at the floor.

"Do...? What? Let your friends eat with us?" Draco glanced up the corridor; the rest of the house must be inside the common room now.

"Huh?" Harry finally looked up, frowning at Draco's reply, "No. Well actually yes that to, but why did you try protecting me. When we fell off our brooms I mean."

Harry waited for a reply, Draco just stared at him. His face emotionless, the corridor too dark for him to read his pale eyes. Harry missed Draco opening and closing his hand in a fist, missed how Draco was biting down hard on the inside of his lip. The large clock from the courtyard began to chime, the sound echoed down the hall towards and beyond them.

"Instinct." Draco spoke quietly, but the stone walls amplified it. Harry and Draco both looked away from each other, silence once again loomed over them. The light in the corridor was quickly fading, making it harder for them to see each other's face. Eventually Draco turned back to the wall and muttered the password, Harry followed him in quietly.

Inside sat a circle of the seventh and eighth year Slytherin's, Pansy quickly jumped to her feet as they entered.

"Where did you two get to? You were right behind us." Pansy pushed her hair out of her eyes, not waiting for a reply she continued, "Never mind. We thought we'd play a game of spin the bottle! Welcome Harry into Slytherin properly"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked past Pansy to the students grinning up at him. Draco moved beside him with a grunt, Harry wished he could go with him but Pansy had screamed in delight and begun dragging him over to her previous seat.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Pansy exclaimed, her hands like vices around Harry's arms, "I'm sure you've played spin the bottle before! Don't look so scared!"

Harry cautiously seated himself between Pansy and another Slytherin, eyeing the shot glass before him. Glancing around the circle Harry noticed that everyone had one. Pansy must have seen him look down because she leaned closer to him, her smile wider.

"We play spin the bottle with a twist. The bottle we use has fire whiskey still inside, whoever the bottle lands on gets poured a shot before kissing the person who spun the bottle."

Harry's mouth made a silent 'O' as Pansy returned to sit comfortably. Harry took another look around the circle; Draco Malfoy was sat directly across from him. Suddenly Harry's stomach twisted forcing him to look away. Blaise reached forward and gripped the bottle; he flicked his wrist expertly sending the bottle spinning round easily. Harry chewed his bottom lip as the bottle began to slow down before stopping on the girl beside him. Blaise picked up the bottle with a wicked smile; he poured the liquid into the girls shot glass and placed the bottle back. Harry watched as the dark haired girl gulped down the contents of the glass and reached over to capture Blaise's lips with her own. It was clear to everybody that they were familiar with one another's lips from the way they comfortably came together. Seconds later they parted and the girl spun the bottle.

Harry's heart raced as the bottle stopped on Draco, his jaw clenched as the girl seductively crawled over to Draco. Draco however watched her expressionless, his face was blank as he picked up the glass and threw it back. He then quickly picked up his bottle of butter beer and took a swig before leaning forward and allowing the girl to press her lips against his. It took all of Harry's will power not to grab the girl and pull her away...looking away Harry again chewed on his bottom lip, confused by the feelings swimming within him. What did he care that Draco was kissing her? Harry continued to stare at the bottle as is was spun again; he didn't lift his gaze to see who had been chosen next. The bottle was spun another three times before Harry realised that it was now facing him. Harry eyes darted up, heat flooded his cheeks and Blaise shifted over to him, holding Harry's shot glass already filled. He had to kiss Blaise? He was going to kiss a boy? Lifting his hand Harry took the glass; his eyes glanced quickly over the circle before landing back on Blaise who wore his usual amused smirk.

"Come on Potter, not scared to kiss me are you?" Blaise asked, causing a few of the others to laugh. Frowning Harry looked back down at the drink in his hand, where was his Gryffindor courage? Lifting the glass swiftly to his parted lips Harry allowed the liquid to run down his throat, he could feel it burn as it travelled down to his stomach. Blaise quickly removed the glass from his hand and leaned closer, Harry could feel his warm breath on his lips.

"Don't be scared little lion; I'll make sure you enjoy this."

Harry's eyes slid closed as Blaise's lips touched his own; Blaise's hand suddenly appeared on the back of his head forcing him closer. Harry's lips parted on their own as Blaise's tongue darted out. Then he pulled away suddenly. Harry's eyes snapped open to see Blaise's amused smirk firmly back in place. He was aware of his breathing coming fast and heavy, aware of the eyes fixed on him. Harry reached out quickly and spun the bottle not truly caring where it stopped. Harry stole a glance at Draco who was staring down at his bottle, frowning. Harry's attention was caught when the bottle stopped.

Draco tore his eyes away from the circle again, his jealousy building up within him. They' been playing this stupid game for a while now and he was sure others were cheating or fate was punishing him because every few goes the bottle continued to stop on Harry. Almost everyone in the circle had locked lips with him, all apart from Draco. Also due to their added spin on the game Harry was rapidly growing drunk and the Slytherin's generously poured him a shot, causing Harry's kisses to grow longer and more passionate. It had taken all of Draco's will power not to jinx Blaise as he kissed Harry for the fifth time that night. Draco himself was one of the few not drunk, it wasn't that the bottle hadn't stopped on him; he just knew a way of cheating out of the hangover the others always suffered. Instead of swallowing the fire whiskey Draco spat it into the bottle he held in his hand.

A nudge in his side caused Draco to glance up; the bottle had stopped on him. Inwardly groaning Draco looked round to see who he had the unfortunate fate of kissing. His heart almost stopped when he saw Harry crawl forward, a cheeky grin on his face. Harry's entire attention was currently taken by the task of pouring Draco's drink, he was extremely careful not to spill a drop as he handed it to Draco. For the first time that night Draco allowed the liquid to run down his throat, his eyes shut tightly at the sensation and taste. He felt someone clumsily take the glass from his hand; taking a deep breath Draco opened his eyes. All he could see was Harry's face feel Harry's soft laughter against his lips. Draco allowed his eyes to drop from Harry's eyes to his moist lips, parted slightly in a smile. Those lips he'd dreamt of for so long, wished to kiss and claim. And now he could. Closing the gap quickly Draco lifted his hands to Harry's face, capturing Harry's lips with his own. A moan vibrated between them, Draco neither knew nor cared if it was him or Harry who had made it. Electricity raced from his lips and through his body, a hunger from deep in his stomach seemed to break free, encouraging him for more. He needed more of Harry's lips, needed to taste more of Harry. Draco slipped his tongue easily into Harry's mouth, his hands pulling Harry closer. Suddenly he was drunk on the taste of Harry, their lips moved together perfectly. Draco could feel Harry's hands rest upon his chest as his mouth tried effortless to try fight for dominance; however he quickly gave in allowing himself to melt into Draco's mouth.

And then it ended. The need for air overpowered the need to continue the kiss. Harry stumbled out of Draco's grip, his eyes glazed over. As much as Draco wished it was from lust or love he knew it was simply due to the boy's drunken state. Hope faded from Draco's heart, he doubted Harry would remember how amazing the kiss was or any emotions he may have possibly have felt, heck he very much doubted Harry would remember they'd actually kissed in the morning judging by his drunken state. Draco watched as Harry fell into Pansy's lap causing them to both giggly uncontrollably. He'd been a fool to think the kiss could have meant more, lead to something.

"Damn, we're outta whiskey!" Nott muttered, his words slurring. Draco looked down at the empty bottle; the small contents that had been left now lay in a puddle before him from where Harry had knocked it over in his fall.

"I think we better go to bed," Draco pulled out his wand and cleaned away the puddle. Moans in agreement and disagreement filled the room; many quickly rose to their feet, the less drunk helping those worse off. Draco stood and watched as the room emptied slowly. Harry and Pansy continued to giggle in a pile. Draco ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at them, his eyes instantly found Harry's lips, that want and hunger pulled at him again. Shaking his head Draco swept past them to the dormitory stairs, their laughter ringing in his ears. His tongue darted over his lips as he climbed the stairs, the lingering taste of Harry slowing his pace. The memory of Harry kissing him back made him stop completely. Harry's laughter was the only one to reach Draco, showing his innocence and purity.

"You're not going to leave him down there are you?" Blaise appeared at the top of the stairs, his arms folded over his chest. Draco eyed his cautiously, not entirely sure how drunk his friend actually was. "Leaving a drunken Potter with an even drunker Pansy?"

Draco waited until Blaise slipped back through the dormitory door before descending the stairs. Harry's and Pansy's laughter had stopped; Draco could hear Pansy's voice whispering although he was unable to make out the words. Quietly he strained to hear her as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry lay on the floor his eyes closed, Pansy loomed over him. Draco could see her lips moving as she leaned in closer to Harry. His jealousy resurfacing Draco withdrew his wand, his teeth grinded together painfully; suddenly Pansy laughed again and sat up, Harry's eyes opened slowly as laughter escaped from him.

"Spying on us dear Draco?" Pansy's slurred, stumbling to her feet. Draco hid his wand behind his back, sure that the shadows had covered him earlier. Draco kept his eyes on Pansy as she slowly walked across the room, her entire concentration on the simple task of walking. As soon as she began to climb the stairs Draco turned back to Harry, he could feel that tug on his soul again as Harry gazed innocently lost up at the ceiling. Draco didn't think he'd ever seen the boy so peaceful; he could have stood and watched him forever. Harry blinked his eyes tiredly and turned them to Draco.

"Funny how beautiful something can become when you change your perspective on it," Harry's voice was soft, Draco would have believed him sober if he'd not seen the amount he'd drunk. Draco tried to look away from the piercing green eyes, positive that if they remained like this Harry would be able to reach into his very soul.

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice shook, his breath's raspy as Harry continued to stare. A hand was lift gracefully, Draco followed along Harry's arm to his delicate fingers that pointed upwards. Continuing his gaze upwards Draco frowned when he saw nothing but the ugly stone ceiling.

"Do you see it?"

Draco dropped his eyes back to Harry, his dream like voice reminding him too much of that Lovegood girl. Maybe he'd spent too much time around unstable minded people.

"You're drunk," Draco sighed, "Come on, bed! You don't want to wake up down here with the hangover you are undoubtly going to have."

Harry appeared not to hear Draco as he stared at his hand, his fingers dancing in the air. Draco's attention wavered as he own eyes watched the fingers move, how he wished to have them move so gracefully on his body.

"Harry come on," Draco reached out his hand trapping Harry's, those fingers expertly slipped between Draco's freezing his actions. Gulping Draco followed the arm down to Harry, emerald eyes stared up at him. Beautiful.

"I never noticed before..." Harry pulled himself up, using Draco's strength more than his own, his eyes never breaking away from Draco's. Their hands were trapped between their chests, Draco had no doubt Harry would be able to feel his heart racing, Harry's own steady heart beat against the back of his hand. "Your eyes are so entrancing,"

Draco could feel himself lean closer to Harry, his eyes dropping away from the emerald orbs to those moist lips. Waiting, pleading to be kissed. The memory of their earlier kiss urged Draco on, his body crying out to taste Harry, feel Harry against him again. His skin tingled in excitement.

"Are you two coming up or what?" Blaise's voice cut through Draco's thoughts. He felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over his head. Whipping round Draco sent a glare towards the stairs, Blaise had better sense than to actually come down them, instead shouting from the top. Harry giggled from behind him.

"Busted!" Harry held his free hand to his mouth, trying in vain to cover the lopsided grin on his face. Draco breathed out a sigh, no matter how much he wanted it and how easily Harry could be overpowered in this state it wasn't what Draco really wanted. He needed Harry's consent, wanted their next to be kiss something they both wanted. Draco glanced at Harry; he was in no fit state to agree to anything. Blaise would have laughed at his thoughts; they were a surprise to Draco too. He didn't normally care about what state the other person was in. Drunker was usually better. But Harry would be different; he was more than just a fling. More than a fuck easily forgotten. He cared what Harry thought, wanted.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Draco stared down at the pages, the black print blurring together. His wand lay relaxed in his palm as he turned a page. He didn't know why he was putting on this illusion; from the snores that filled the room everyone else was asleep. Plus with the drapes drawn around his bed they would not be able to see him. Draco turned a page. His eyes glanced over at the gap in the drapes, the light from his wand spread far enough to allow him to see the figure of Harry. Curled up facing him. A smile spread across Draco's lips, remembering their kiss. He'd managed to convince himself that yes Harry had kissed him back. Had opened his mouth to allow his tongue to enter. Draco ran his tongue over his teeth as he diverting his mind back to the potions book in his hand. His smile faded as the light fell onto a piece of parchment sticking out slightly at the top of his book. Placing his wand beside him Draco tugged it out and unfolded it. His father's handwriting glared up at him. Clucking his tongue Draco folded it back up, placing it at the back of the book with a sigh.

He should really reply to it, inform his father that he'd already made friends with Harry. Or a type of friendship. Blaise had convinced him it was probably best not to inform his parents of his true desires until he was sure they'd be returned. Draco stretched, pushing thoughts of his parents away. He moved down his bed, his head collapsing onto the pillow, aware of the sleep beckoning. Placing the book and his wand on his bedside table Draco muttered 'Nox' sending him into darkness. Blinking rapidly Draco's eyes adjusted, he could still just make out Harry's features in the darkness, with a smile Draco fell into a happy slumber.

* * *

><p><em>I know it isn't as long as the previous chapter. Sorry. <em>

_Let me know what you think, I really do love getting reviews! So please let me know what you think =)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"He's not awake yet!" Draco continued into the hall a sigh left his lips as Hermione turned back to the Gryffindor table. He watched as she spoke to her friends their faces dropping at the news. Draco sat down opposite Pansy and Blaise, the seat beside him empty. It was strange for years it had been unoccupied, yet within a week, Draco missed the presence of another seated within it. Draco smiled at his pale friend, Pansy held her head moaning about there being too much noise in the hall.

"Honestly Pansy, you know you can't handle your drink so why do you insist on drinking?" Blaise bit into his sandwich ignoring Pansy's groan about his voice being too loud.

Draco grinned back at his friend; they'd suffered with Pansy's hangover for the entire morning. The Slytherin common room had become a safe haven for the older students, many also coping with the side effects of alcohol. Many had still yet to rise from their beds, Harry was one of them. Draco had allowed himself the pleasure of waiting and watching for the teen to awake, but soon his stomach had won out and he'd headed down for breakfast. Deciding others would become suspicious if he went back to watch Harry, Draco seated himself in the common room and waited. It had now past midday and Harry had still yet to leave the dormitory.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table, surprised to see Granger, Weasley and Longbottom staring over at him, his smile faded slightly as he turned away. Another reason for staying in the common room was to get away from them. He'd first bumped into Weasley this morning on his way to the Great Hall. He'd told him Harry was still asleep and was sure he'd go find them when he was awake. Draco and the others had been consistently nagged by the Gryffindors whenever they left the common room, Weasley had even had the nerve to ask if he could go in and wake Harry.

Draco focused his attention back on his friends, their conversation unable to distract him from the images that crept into his mind of Harry spread out over his bed, his mouth part as he slept. The memory of Harry leaning close to him as Draco helped him stagger up the stairs. Placing him on the bed only to be dragged on top of Harry, Draco had flushed as their noses brushed. Their lips inches away from one another. Draco smiled as he remembered how Harry had struggled with removing his clothes, determined that they were Voldemort's last horcrux's designed to torture him.

"Seriously why don't you two have hangovers? You drank more than me!" Pansy whispered, wincing at the sound of her own voice. Blaise and Draco shared a look before simply shrugging in reply.

Harry groaned as he woke. His body ached, his head felt like he'd been hit repeatedly with bludgers, slowly he opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut from the light that surrounded him. The pounding in his head growing every second, he was sure his head would split into two. Never had he felt this bad, not even when Voldemort did possess his mind. Harry pulled the covers over his head, the darkness comforting him slightly, the events of the night surfacing to his mind. He groaned again. Who hadn't he kissed last night? Harry could feel his cheeks burn as the memories of the kisses moulded together, he couldn't even distinguish their faces after a time. He could just imagine Rita Skeeter jumping in delight if she ever got her hands on this story, 'Harry Potter the whore of Slytherin'. Harry frowned pulling the covers back slowly; he wore nothing but his boxers. What the hell had happened last night?

Harry glanced around the room, surprised to find it empty. How long had he been asleep? Harry reached over to his bedside table, finding his glasses he began to search for his watch. He found it sat on Draco's bedside table, laid on top of the leather book Draco was always reading. Rolling his eyes Harry grabbed his top from the pile beside him, ignoring the fact how his clothes had been folded neatly. Pulling his head through the hole Harry reached out and grabbed his watch, a loud crash caused him to groan and drop his head into his hands. Peeking through his fingers Harry stared down at the book which now lay open on the floor. How he missed the carpeted floor of Gryffindor. Harry's stomach twisted as he remembered his promise to meet his friends; quickly he looked down at his watch. 1 o'clock. Harry bit his lip as Hermione's voice started up in his head. Gingerly Harry slipped off his bed and onto the floor; his hand froze in mid air as he reached out for the book, his eyes stopping at the parchment that was hanging out the back.

Harry's eyes glanced to the dormitory door then back at the parchment. He should really just pick the book up pop the parchment back inside, put them both on the table, get ready and go apologise to his friends. But why would Draco keep it hidden inside a book? A book that he always read...Harry picked up the book and glanced through it. Quickly shutting it with a snap Harry dropped it back on the table, disgust on his face. Really who would read a potion book willingly? Harry turned his attention back to the parchment that remained, chewing his bottom lip Harry picked it up. Sitting so his back was against his bed Harry again glanced to the dormitory door. Was it wrong of him to read something Draco clearly didn't want to share? Unease spread through Harry as his fingers fiddled with the ends of the folded parchment. Just a small peak wouldn't hurt would it? He'd do it to Ron or any of the others in the Gryffindor dorm, it really couldn't have been something that bad because really who hides stuff inside of a book? His curiosity winning Harry opened the parchment and read.

Harry's headache grew with each word he read, Lucius's handwriting glared up mockingly at him. He could almost hear the man's laughter in his head. Had he really thought Draco had wanted to be friends with him? Of course it was to benefit him! Him and his stupid family.

Harry folded the letter back up; he continued to stare down at the parchment for a while, the words written still clearly in his mind. Slowly he placed the parchment back into the book, uncaring if it was a same place or not. Turning to the empty room Harry felt his chest tighten, had the entire house only befriended him because of their parent's wishes? The shock seemed to clear his mind, taking away the queasiness of the hangover. Reaching down to the remaining clothes Harry began to dress.

Really what did he care that Draco befriended him to make his father happy? It wasn't like they were true friends, just an arrangement to suit them to get through the month. Buttoning up his jeans Harry hesitated, it did hurt though. He'd actually thought they could have been friends, thought for once Draco was genuine. Slipping on his shoes Harry looked again around the room, there was so much green. Harry wrapped his arms around his body, how had he never noticed how cold it was in here? How had he never realised how far away from the door his bed was! Rummaging in his trunk Harry pulled out the fine material of his father's cloak. Draping it over him Harry relaxed; he needed to get out of Slytherin territory. Unnoticed to think.

Racing down the dormitory steps Harry took one glance around the common room, he didn't really recognise any of the students here. Crossing the room swiftly Harry paused as he drew near the exit. Surely it would cause suspicion for the door to open and no one to enter or leave. Sighing in frustration Harry backed closer to the wall to wait. The room was quiet as the Slytherin's whispered to each other, sat reading books, drawing and doing homework. Annoyance grinded at Harry, the lack of distractions allowed his mind to think back over how kind Draco had been to him, the fact it had been nothing but a lie! How he missed Gryffindor! The noise, the distractions, the truth! The common room door swung open and Harry rushed out. Running down the corridor Harry didn't care that his footsteps echoed around him, sure to startle and student that past. He needed a distraction, needed something familiar. Reaching the grand entrance Harry slowed, where could he go? He knew he'd not be welcome in the Gryffindor common room, and he couldn't handle one of Hermione's lectures. Deciding on fresh air Harry headed out the castle and out onto the grounds.

Draco walked out into the entrance wondering how hard it would be to convince Harry to stay in the common room with him, Blaise walked beside him happily annoying Pansy who appeared to have now overcome the worst of her hangover as she punched Blaise in the arm.

"Malfoy wait!"

Draco rolled his eyes, turning he saw Granger, Weasley, Longbottom and Finnigan rush towards him. He heard Pansy give a frustrated sigh as they approached. Biting down his own irritation Draco smiled politely.

"We want to talk about Harry." Hermione spoke first; the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Shocker," Pansy muttered causing Blaise to grin in her direction, the Gryffindor's frowned and Pansy looked back innocently. Wanting to end this conversation quickly Draco decided to take the civil approach.

"What about him?"

"We think that we all need to make an effort to get on and hang out more for him. It isn't fair that he has to divide his time evenly between us all..."

"Not that he even wants to spend time with you lot..." Ron mumbled so his friends could hear, they again nodded.

"What?" Draco turned to Ron, his eyebrow raised.

"Shush Ronald. Its clear Harry enjoys spending time with you just as much as he does us. We thought it'd be easier for us all especially him if we could all hang out. He seemed to enjoy us eating together last night." Hermione intervened speaking quickly.

"Right...well we'll think about it..." Draco continued to glare at Ron who glared back with as much hatred. The Slytherin's turned to leave but Hermione's voice stopped them again.

"Is Harry okay?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at her, "Of course he's okay, why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, it isn't like Harry to break a promise..."

"He's still asleep I hardly feel..."

"It isn't like Harry to still be in bed at this time either..."

"He's just..."

"Is Harry okay? He isn't ill or..."

"Or what?" Pansy stepped forward her arms folded, "What exactly do you think we've done to him?"

"Nothing," Hermione faltered, "We've known Harry for years and never has he stayed in bed this long..."

"Well today he has. People can change you know!" Pansy snapped, grabbing both of Draco's and Blaise's arms she pulled them away from the group.

Harry sat beside the lake, the cloak still draped over him. It felt nice to just sit there and not worry about people watching him. Students passed by ignoring him, their conversations distracting him from the thought that kept creeping back whenever he was alone again. He'd been a fool, trusting Draco so easily. Actually believing that he was being kind to break that barrier between them both. Harry stared out over the lake remembering the game they played yesterday, remembering how Draco protected him, his strong arms around him. Harry blushed, half from embarrassment and half in anger as the confused feelings he'd felt that day returned. How had he actually thought he'd feel something more than friendship for Draco? A gust of wind passed over the ground, Harry gripped the cloak tighter, cursing his self for not grabbing a jacket. His thin top easily enabled the wind to whip under and ebb into his skin. Standing Harry looked up at the castle; he should really go back before he caught a cold. Maybe go find Ron and Hermione? No it was too late for that.

Harry started towards the castle wondering where he could go instead of returning to the Slytherin common room, he was almost at the castle steps when a shadow over cast him. Looking up Harry grinned as Hagrid strolled past him and towards his hut.

"Where is he?" Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the dorms. Many of the students turned to him in confusion. "Where's Harry?"

They had returned to the common room and decided to give Harry another hour before Draco had gone to wake him. In his head he'd imagined Harry being curled up in his covers as he had when he'd left him earlier that day. However when he'd opened the dormitory doors he found Harry's bed empty. He'd double checked the bathroom but Harry wasn't there. Surely they'd have seen him come down?

"What do you mean? Wasn't he in bed?" Pansy rose from her seat.

Draco shook his head eyes darting round the common room. They stopped on Nott who was sat in the corner with a younger student playing chess, in a heartbeat he was stood over them.

"Did you see Harry leave?" Draco waited while Nott made his move checking the younger boy. Draco was impressed; Nott didn't seem the type to be very good at such intelligent games. However it was short lived as the younger boy easily countered the move. With a breathy laugh Nott turned to look up at Draco.

"Sorry what?"

"Did you see Harry leave?" Draco asked again. Nott glanced around the room and shook his head.

"Not seen him all day. Why?"

Waving his hand Draco turned and headed back over to his friends. Surely someone must have seen him leave he couldn't have just disappeared. Dropping onto the couch Draco stared hard around the room again. It wasn't normal for no one not to keep count on who entered and left the common room.

"He's a big boy Draco, I'm sure he woke up saw the time, panicked because he's late to see his friends and left in a hurry." Blaise yawned.

"Why are you so bothered about where he is?" Pansy leaned close to Draco her eyes sparkling. Panic flickered over Draco's face for a second, just because he'd admitted his feelings to himself and to Blaise didn't mean he was ready for Pansy to know. When he was ready for the entire school to know, then he'd tell Pansy.

"I'm not," Draco smiled, "Anyway enough about him what do you guys want to do?"

Pansy appeared unconvinced but she chose to remain quiet, much to Draco's relief. Blaise pulled out a pack of cards wiggling his eyebrows cheekily. Draco nodded eagerly, is mind still on Harry.

Harry accepted the large mug of tea from Hagrid, placing it down in front of him he added in the sugar. He heard the large chair creak as Hagrid sat, he could feel the large man's gaze upon him as he stirred his tea. He dared not look up, he'd come to visit Hagrid to get away from his problems, not have them dragged out into the open. Harry inwardly winced, he'd only come to see Hagrid to distract his mind, he was so selfish. He'd not thought to visit since he'd returned. Bet Ron and Hermione had visited.

"How's Slytherin life for yer?"

Harry continued to stare down at his tea, the guilt beginning to eat away at him.

"Yeah it's...it's okay..."

"Not givin' you hazzle are they?"

Harry shook his head in response, not trusting himself to speak. Hagrid fell silent for a couple of seconds, a loud slurp was heard. Harry suddenly began to regret coming down to the large hut.

"Ron and Hermione popped down yesterday..." Hagrid's voice trailed off, Harry was aware he was trying to get him to speak. Most likely question him why it had taken him so long to visit. And why he was now visiting at this time.

"How are lessons?" Harry glanced sideways as he spoke; Hagrid was looking towards his fire now.

"Good. Students are keen as ever."

Harry smiled, remembering his first lesson with Hagrid. Bringing the mug closer to his lips Harry blew onto the hot liquid. Slowly he began to drink as Hagrid talked excitedly about his plans for the year's lessons. The tension in the air vanished, Harry happily listened as Hagrid moved the conversation on he added input when necessary. They both ignored the fact that the sky had darkened and they were only able to see each other by the flames in the fire. It wasn't until the chimes from the courtyard reached them that Hagrid stopped.

"Merlin's beard! It's past curfew 'Arry!"

Harry looked down at his watch; he could feel his stomach tighten again. He really didn't want to go back to the dorm. Hagrid had jumped to his feet collecting the mugs muttering to himself.

"Hagrid?"Harry waited until the half giant had stopped moving and turned to him before continuing,

"Do you think...I mean if you wouldn't mind...could I sleep here tonight?"

Hagrid stared down at him his eyes hard; Harry wondered what thoughts were running through his friends mind at that moment. Minutes past the only noise came from the crackling of the fire, his hope wavering Harry was about to retract his request before Hagrid spoke.

"Of course ya can 'Arry...is there a problem with the Slytherin's?"

Harry began to shake his head again before stopping and dropping his gaze.

"Do you think anyone will ever like me for me Hagrid?"

"What ya saying 'Arry?"

"I found a letter from Lucius Malfoy to Draco, telling him to make friends with me to help with their social standing. I thought he was being kind to me because he wanted...I bet that's why the rest of them are being nice to me. To help themselves...or Draco has bullied them to help him."

Suddenly Harry was pulled into a hug, Hagrid's arms wrapped around him squeezing him tightly.

"Don't you give a second thought to Malfoy, or those other Slytherin's. You know who your true friends are, and they don't care about your fame."

Harry smiled and gripped Hagrid as tightly as he could, his words helping to heal the hurt. Why did he care so much about whether he was being used by them? They weren't his true friends. Hagrid pulled back, his hairy face came back into view of Harry.

"Come on, I'll make us some hot coco."

Harry nodded and seated himself back at the table, glad to be rid of the hurt. He watched as Hagrid filled the kettle with water and placed it over the fire. This is who he should care about, those who stuck by him.

"So...since when has it been Draco?"

Draco glared into the fire, his arms folded over his chest as he slouched down the couch. Where was he? It was an hour passed curfew and Harry had yet to surface. Draco dragged his tongue over his teeth as his eyes flickered to the common room door. He'd convinced his mind that Harry was about to walk through it any second, but he never did.

The common room had begun to empty, students decided to get an early night ready for the start of the school week.

"You coming up?" Pansy stood and faltered, Blaise turned as he reached the stairs waiting. Draco replied with a simple shake of his head. He really wasn't in a talking mood. His friends had noted the decline of his mood as the night had gone one. Deciding to leave him alone Pansy and Blaise headed up to their dormitory. Within minutes Draco was alone.

* * *

><p><em>Okay I know this isn't a very exciting chapter...nor is it very good. I struggled with this one as I wanted to get to the part that is coming up in the next chapter...but I needed to progress the story with this.<em>

_Review and let me know your thoughts._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Closing his eyes Draco rubbed his neck, the pain easing as his finger's moved in circles. That was the last time he would sleep on the couch, the stone floor would have been more comfortable! Stretching out his aching muscles Draco reopened his eyes to the half written notes before him. With a sigh he picked up his quill and stared at the front of the class room. Professor McCleary scribbled down the notes she was reading from the textbook onto the large chalkboard, the sound of the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's quills scratching against their parchment filled the air. She was a small plumped woman, who's dirty blonde hair was pulled back tightly into a braid, her oversized glasses continuously fell to the bridge of her nose, obstructing her small brown eyes from the view of her students. Suddenly the large door creaked open causing the entire class to twist their bodies to stare at the late comer. Draco's attention returned just as quick back to his parchment upon seeing the Hufflepuff slip into the room, their face burning red. With a frustrated sigh Draco glanced at the empty seat beside him; he'd insisted that Blaise sit with Pansy for the day giving him the chance to question Harry on his whereabouts yesterday. However Harry had yet to surface, he'd not returned to the common room that night, nor had Draco or the other's seen him at breakfast. His uniform had remained folded neatly on his bed where the house elves had left them. Draco could feel his anger and concern fighting against each other in his chest, leaning over his parchment Draco began to chew on his lip. Where was he?

-0x0x0x-

Harry stared down at the uniform laid out on his bed, his invisibility cloak now draped over the end of the bed. His eyes remained transfixed on the crest of Slytherin, it was as though the snake was smirking up at him, still holding a trace of it's now dead heir. Everything bad that happened to him happened because of the house of snakes. Harry had decided whatever he thought he felt for Draco was an illusion, he'd fallen for the stupid act Draco had played. Now he'd had time to think and clear his head he was sure he felt nothing! He'd managed to push down the doubt. Silently Harry moved to the foot of his bed, with one swift movement he unlocked the trunk and swung the lid open. Reaching in Harry's fingers gripped around his old robes, the gold and red crest glistened in the light as he pulled them out. Removing his dirty clothes Harry changed eagerly. Catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror Harry couldn't help but smile at the familiar red velvet that lined his robe, the red and gold silk that hung loosely around his neck and the proud lion that sat against his chest. Without a second thought Harry tossed the green uniform into the trunk and slammed down the lid with a snap. He'd had enough of being a snake, fed up of living down in the cold dungeons, tired of the quiet chatter of politics and mind numbing conversations that were spoken night and day and most of all he was fed up of the fake smiles and offers of friendship. Collecting his books and invisibility cloak into his bag Harry headed out of the dormitory.

The common room was empty, with the Slytherin's either being in class or still in the Great hall eating breakfast. Slipping out into the corridor Harry headed for the entrance, his head held high. His heart beat painfully fast against his chest, the adrenaline pulsing through him, as a group of Slytherin's turned into the corridor. Harry recognised them as third years having seen them studying in the common room. Just keep walking Harry thought, the quicker you get out of Slytherin territory the better. Diverting his eyes past the group Harry could still feel their stares on him; he could feel their eyes travel over his uniform causing Harry to feel exposed. Doing his best to ignore them harry pushed passed and out into the entrance hall. His eyes darted over the faces, wiping his hands against his trousers Harry took off up the staircase. He'd yet to spot Draco or Pansy or Ron and Hermione. Moving with the crowd Harry continued to glance over his shoulder until he reached his destination. Harry had made sure to memorise the Gryffindor's timetable ensuring he'd know when his friends where free, slipping between the crowd Harry stepped into the empty classroom mentally noting to rid himself of the Slytherin code of turning up early. Choosing a seat at the back Harry dropped down onto the bench and looked around the Muggle Studies classroom, remembering the complaints of the Slytherin class from the previous week when they discovered the class had become compulsory for all years.

"Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped to the door where Gryffindor's' had begun to pile in. A genuine grin spread across his face at their dumbstruck looks.

-0x0x0-

There was a sharp single knock on the door before it was opened, Draco's mouth fell open as he watched Harry be dragged into the room by a Professor Draco recognised as the new Muggle Studies teacher. A frown formed on Draco's face as he took in Harry's appearance whilst Harry was dragged to the front of the class who had broken into whispers at the intrusion. Why was he wearing Gryffindor colours? Shooting a confused look over at Blaise Draco focused upon the words being spoken by the Professor.

"Potter had decided he wanted to attend Muggle Studies with the Gryffindor's today. I know he's not in proper uniform for his house but I felt he'd missed enough of your class today." The Professor pulled Harry closer to him as he turned his attention to the teenager, "You will change back into the correct uniform at lunch, I will be checking and informing Professor McGonagall understand?"

Harry gave a short nod before his snatched his arm out of the man's grip, his eyes downcast. McCleary thanked the Professor allowing him to leave and then directed Harry to the only seat unoccupied beside Draco. Pure hatred and anger flashed over Harry's features as he headed towards the seat. What had happened to cause Harry to act like this? Draco carefully watched as Harry moved towards him, his body tense, and his arms stiff at his sides. Draco's eyebrow rose slightly as he took in the clenched fists. Harry dropped into the seat gracelessly, his bag landing on the floor with a thud. Draco waited for McCleary to continue with the scribbles on the board before leaning in to Harry who expertly twisted his body away from Draco. Draco watched as Harry used his arm to rest his head creating more of a barrier. The red on the sleeves danced mockingly over Harry's wrist.

"Harry?" Draco's eyes darted between Harry and McCleary as he waited for a reply, "Harry?"

Reaching over with his hand Draco's finger tips brushed over Harry's skin before the arm was snatched away with lightning speed. Blazing emerald eyes glared back at him.

"Harry?..." Draco asked taken aback by the actions.

"It's Potter," Harry replied in a hissed, his voice holding the venom of his anger, his eyes burning deeper into Draco, "Not Harry, Potter! Got it Malfoy."

Harry turned back to his notes turning his body again, leaving Draco to stare at him his face blank. Pain shot through Draco, Harry's words hitting him harder than any curse. The tone one he'd hoped never to receive from Harry again. Slowly Draco turned his eyes back to his parchment ignoring the gestures Blaise and Pansy made to capture his attention.

-0x0x0-

"So care to tell us why Malfoy is back as public enemy number one?" Ron glimpsed over his shoulder towards the corner where the Slytherin's stood. Draco was slumped against the wall staring down at the stone floor as his friends spoke cheerily around him.

Harry had still yet to change his uniform, knowing he would have to once potions had finished. However, until the he was going to enjoy being a Gryffindor again. Also glancing over at the Slytherin's Harry turned his body so his back faced them.

"Because I found a letter from his father addressed to him,"

"Oh Harry you wasn't going around snooping was you?" Hermione sighed knowing exactly what her friend's curiosity was like.

"No, I accidentally knocked over one of his books and the letter fell out..."

"Well you didn't have to read it..."

"Yeah right Hermione, because you'd ignore a piece of parchment that was hidden in a book," Ron laughed as Hermione's cheeks tinted pink.

"Of course I would! Especially as he'd gone to so much effort to hide it."

"Right." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and gestured for him to continue his story.

"Yeah...anyway...basically the letter told Dra...Malfoy" Harry mentally slapped himself for having to correct the name, "to befriend me to help the Malfoy's social standing and to update him with the progress."

"He'll never change will he," Ron turned sending a glare towards Draco who lifted his head as Slughorn opened the door to the classroom. His usually smile faltered as his eyes landed on Harry seeing the colours of his uniform. After a few seconds he regained his composure.

"Come along then, time for learning!"

Pushing off from the wall Draco glanced over the class as they entered, frowning as Granger and Weasley passed, the latter sending him a glare. Rolling his eyes Draco waited by the classroom door allowing his fellow classmates to enter. His stomached flipped when he noticed Harry towards the back of the group. Sticking out an arm Draco blocked the doorway.

"Harry, please tell me what have I done wrong?"

Harry continued to stare ahead, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the strap of his bag that hung loosely on his shoulder. "Move."

"No! Not until you tell me..."

"I said move!" Harry's hand shot out hitting Draco in the chest forcing him backwards, shocked Draco stared at Harry who still refused to look at him. "Stay away from me Malfoy."

Draco slowly followed Harry into the potion classroom, he gaze watching Harry as they both headed for their seats. Dropping his bag Draco lifted a hand to his chest; the stabbing pain had begun to fade. What had he done that had been so terrible?

-0x0x0-

"Would you mind handing out these Harry my boy?" Slughorn smiled as he dropped the large pile of parchment onto Harry's desk before returning to his own.

"Here give half," Ron reached over and split the pile handing one half to Harry, a soft smile on his face. Smiling back Harry's eyes glanced down at the pile being held out towards him. His mouth dropped open as he snatched the parchments towards him; his eye's doubling in size.

"What's wrong?" Ron followed Harry's gaze, his confusion growing as he read the tidy scrawl written, his confusion grew as he read the conclusion of someone's potion "What is it?"

Ron watched as Harry finally tore his eyes away from the essay to look at him, his friend had paled drastically. His mouth part slightly adding to the effect.

"How can you act so calm?" Harry's voice came out in a whisper as his eyes frantically darted at the students closest to them.

"Err...it's an essay...how am I supposed to react?"

Harry's eyes again locked onto Ron's, "Don't you see it?"

"What?"

"The...the picture...drawing..."

Harry watched as Ron slowly shook his head, confusion and worry etched over his features. Turning back to the picture Harry became mesmerised at the sight. The way that Draco pulled himself tightly into his body, his arms holding Harry possessively. His eyes ran over the mouth that ravished his own, the need in the kiss tugged at something deep in his stomach. The way their tongues danced together was almost beautiful. The scraping of a chair brought Harry's mind back to the classroom, seeing Ron send him another worried look before handing out the essay's to their owners, Harry felt his face burn. Standing also Harry skimmed past the drawing and to the two names written at the top. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Looking over his shoulder Harry stared into the grey eyes of Draco who stared emotionlessly at him. Harry was unable to stop his gaze travelling down Draco's face suddenly aware of how handsome it was. When his eyes reached Draco's lips Harry found himself licking his own with his tongue what did he taste like? Snapping out of his trance Harry swore at himself under his breath, what was wrong with him? Thinking those thoughts because of some stupid drawing? Harry glanced again at the drawing, his heart growing jealous of his fictional self. It was nothing but another Slytherin trick!

Draco watched Harry fight with his inner turmoil, his emerald eyes flashing with different emotions. What was going through his mind? Suddenly Harry turned to look at him again, except the hatred was back. From across the class room Draco could feel the anger radiate from the boy as he marched towards the desk. Draco's eyes darted down to the parchment that was creasing in Harry's fist he could just make out two figures entwined together. His heart stopped as Harry stopped before him; slowly he lifted his eyes to meet the figure standing over him.

"I don't know what you're planning, nor do I understand this sick joke you seem to find so amusing. But I warn you now Malfoy, don't push me!" Harry spoke surprisingly quiet; his chest rose and fell heavily at the effort in containing his anger.

"I...I'm not planning...what have I done?" Draco began to stand attempting to find out what exactly had made Harry so anger, however he paused as Harry slammed down the parchment in front of him. The class fell quiet. Glancing down Draco felt sick as Harry removed his hand revealing themselves locked into a passionate kiss.

"That wasn't Draco," Blaise reached over to the parchment, "I drew it."

Harry's eyes darted between the two, his lips turned into a snarl as he turned away, "Just stay away from me."

"No!" Harry froze as he felt Draco's hand grab his arm. The entire class were now staring at the pair but Draco appeared either not to notice or care as he pulled Harry closer to him as he spoke.

"What exactly have I done wrong? You vanish yesterday and today your dressed back in your Gryffindor robes snarling at me to leave you alone! Accusing me of planning some joke! I thought we'd put this childish feud behind us, become friends!"

"That's what I thought!" Harry struggled against Draco's grip, "But it wasn't real, was it? Just like every single one of the friendships offered to me in Slytherin!"

"What? Why would you think..."

"I found the letter Malfoy...the one sent to you by your father instructing you to befriend me to improve your families' social standings."

Harry winced as Draco's fingers tightened around his arm causing him to struggle further. Draco's eyes had doubled in size and his skin loosing what little colour it originally had.

"Let go of me Malfoy!"

Draco could hear his heart pounding in his ears, blocking the sound of Harry's voice. His eyes focused and unfocused on Harry's face, he could see his lips moving, speaking to him. Panic began to seep through him. He was going to lose Harry, lose the friendship that had only just begun; he was never going to get a chance to be more to Harry. Draco was aware of Weasley and Longbottom moving closer to them, coming to take Harry away from him. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't let Harry slip through his fingers again.

Slowly Draco's eyes focused on Harry's face, the perfect beautiful face he'd adored for so many years. He was still talking, still struggling to get away. With a quick tug Draco captured Harry's lips as he fell forward into Draco's chest. He was in heaven; Draco's eyes slid shut as his hand on Harry's arm dropped to slip around his surprisingly slim waist allowing him to pull Harry even closer. The need for air overpowering him Draco reluctantly pulled back slowly. Opening his eyes Draco met Harry's widened pair. Their breathe danced over each other's lips, Draco wished Harry would talk, say something. Draco began to search Harry's eyes, praying to see something in them, anything but disgust.

"Harry?"

Harry felt his skin tingle as his name left Draco's lips; his mind was clouded by the kiss, he was unaware of his body leaning closer to Draco's chest where his hands shook. He'd forgotten where they currently stood, forgotten about the number of eyes staring at them, forgotten about his friends until he was ripped away from Draco.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Ron manoeuvred Harry behind him into Seamus and Neville, Harry still in shock stumbled backwards his eyes never leaving Draco. Inadvertently Harry licked his lips, the taste of Draco came to life again in his mouth causing his entire being wanting to rush forward and devour Draco's mouth.

"You just can't help yourself can you! You always were a self centred sly snake!" Ron shouted, his finger poking Draco square in the chest as he spoke. His ears began to turn redder as his anger grew, Hermione quickly rushed forward and began trying pulling her boyfriend away as Draco's eyes hardened at the words.

"What!" Draco slapped Ron's hand away in disgust.

"I knew you were up to no good the moment you started being so nice to Harry, obviously you wanted to help your family! That kiss is probably part of some sick plan to get them back in the papers, have you paraded as Harry Potter's secret lover!"

"Ron!" Hermione tugged again at his arm.

"You watch your mouth Weasel!" Draco advanced towards Ron who shrugged Hermione off easily to stand straighter. They both stood nose to nose; there wasn't an inch in their head, their lanky limbs now dressed in muscles. Harry bit his lip as he watched the pair the tension in the air growing. They had to be stopped. Slughorn stood at the back of the crowd unable to break through.

"Come now boys!"

"What's wrong Malfoy? Upset your disgusting plan has failed? Have to go tell Daddy how once again you failed!"

Harry looked between them, fear turned his blood cold. He had to prevent them from fighting, from hurting each other. Harry was shocked at the mixed emotion within him; he couldn't bear to see either of them hurt.

"Harry!" Hermione was still holding onto Ron's arm, his other being held by Neville. Harry blinked to see Blaise and Pansy holding onto Draco, both sets of trio's turned to him. Suddenly Harry couldn't breathe; the entire class stared at him. Reaching up Harry tugged at his tie but it didn't help, his head began to spin as his mind eventually brought everything together. What was happening? All the emotion's he'd begun to feel for Draco, all the facts he'd learnt, the kiss what did it all mean. Harry could feel his emotional barrier breaking down as it hit him. Draco had actually started to mean something to him! Panicking he turned and ran. The dungeon door slammed shut before anyone moved.

"I mean it Malfoy, you and all your slimy Slytherin friends keep away from Harry!"

"Bit hard when he is one of us!" Pansy said, glaring towards Ron, her hands still gripped onto Draco who had lurched at Ron's words.

"Yeah well not for much longer!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, what do you think? Sorry about the Professor's name. I'm trying to keep it without many OC's as possible but with McGonagall as Headteacher someone had to take her place.<em>

_Anywho review and let me know your thoughts. Was the kiss too much? What you think to Ron's response?_

_Thank you all for reading! Means a lot!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The corridors were silent, students locked away in classrooms. Only ghosts floated above the stone floor their silent conversations unheard. Harry had long stopped running, his legs feeling too much like lead. Instead he walked in a trance, uncaring of where he went, ignoring the icy feeling as he walked through another ghost. His eyes stared blindly ahead of him. His mind raced. The kiss replayed over and over, the feel of Draco's hands on him sent shivers over his skin, the way their lips moved together, the way Harry had felt himself pull into Draco's chest. The emotions that were being dragged out of him, forcing him to feel something for the blonde.

"Mister Potter!" The sharp voice was unable to bring Harry out of his thoughts as he continued walking. It wasn't until a thin hand gripped his shoulder and forced him to face them that Harry snapped back to reality.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry could feel the blood disappear from his face; he'd been caught out of class. He'd actually run out of class. Harry watched as McGonagall's eyes gave his appearance one quick glance before they hardened and returned to his face. Harry gulped; his fear of her had doubled since her promotion.

"Care to explain why you're not only out of class but are dressed in the wrong uniform?"

Harry's own gaze dropped to the red uniform his fingers beginning to play with the hem of his sleeves, his anger at Draco and his family resurfacing.

"I can't be a Slytherin any longer. I'm a Gryffindor Professor!"

McGonagall watched as Harry's hands began to tighten into fists, his eyes blazing with emotions as they returned to her. Sighing she turned her hand gesturing for Harry to follow her. They walked in silence, Harry's eyes focused upon his Professor's robes that danced at her feet. He didn't look up once, the way to the office imprinted on his memory, his gaze stayed downcast as they climbed the stairs, when McGonagall opened the large door and as he headed over to the chair he'd seated himself in so many times before. It was only when McGonagall cleared her throat that he lifted his head and met her eyes. Behind her Harry could see the two large portraits their occupants present and staring down at him. He didn't have to look directly at them to know Dumbledore's blue eyes would be sparkling with interest and surprise, and Snape's with their usual unsurprised air that was saved only for him.

"Now, Mr Potter..."McGonagall's hard expression began to melt and she folded her hands watching him, "Harry you agreed to this house change, I know you wasn't exactly thrilled, but you agreed to the period of time none the less. From observation you and the entire house of Slytherin...including Mr Malfoy appeared to be making head way. Your actions were causing the programme's aim to work. Why now do you feel the need to change back?"

At the mention of Draco's name Harry tensed as he remembered their last encounter. Opening his mouth to reply Harry quickly changed his mind, he couldn't tell McGonagall the reason he wished to go back to Gryffindor was because he thought Draco felt something for him, thought he himself was feeling something for Draco and that he was not only scared of these feelings but hurt about finding out Draco had only acted the way he had because of his father! He most certainly couldn't tell her about the kiss!

"Well?" McGonagall peered through her glasses at him, her expression staying that of one concerned. "are you afraid for your safety? Have you been threatened?"

Shaking his head Harry replied, "No Professor."

Sighing McGonagall twisted in her chair to lock eyes with the portrait of the old man behind her, Harry followed her gaze. How he wished the old man was still alive, as much as he respected McGonagall he knew they'd never be able to have the same relationship. With Dumbledore Harry knew any worries or opinions would not be met with judgement. Slowly McGonagall turned back to face Harry.

"I'm afraid if you're unable to give me a valid reason for wishing to terminate this project I cannot allow you to return to Gryffindor early."

Dropping his head harry slumped down in his seat, "I understand Professor."

"I must ask you to change back into your Slytherin robes and attend classes with your house until the end of this project. You are dismissed." McGonagall's voice was void of any emotion.

Nodding Harry rose and headed for the door. Stepping outside Harry paused as he heard McGonagall rise from her seat.

"You know if you ever have a problem you can come to me Harry." McGonagall's eyes darted to Dumbledore's portrait a small smile formed on her thin lips, "Or if you ever need to talk to an old friend, my office is always open."

Harry smiled and nodded before shutting the door with a snap.

* * *

><p>Harry dug his hands deep into his pockets as he reached the Great Hall; the entrance was empty telling him that the entire school was no doubt already seated and eating. The common room had been emptied when he arrived to change his uniform, a fact he was grateful of, he had no energy left to face Draco or any other snake. Taking a deep breath Harry headed towards the grand oak doors, his gaze dropping to the stone floor. The loud chatter began to dull to whispers; Harry could feel the eyes watching him as he headed to the table of green.<p>

His rebelling of uniform must have gotten around, along with the kiss. Harry could feel his cheeks burn as his mind wickedly replayed the touch of Draco on his skin. Choosing to sit on the end of the table Harry refused to look glance to his usual seat where Draco was seated. Instead he placed minimal amount of food onto his plate and began to force it down.

Draco watched Harry as the boy struggled to gulp down the pie in his mouth, guilt clawed inside of him. Clearly Harry had a lot on his mind as he ignored those that were seated around him and the gestures made by Weasley to grab his attention. Harry's eyes remained glued to the plate before him. Draco hadn't meant to scare Harry, or hurt him, he'd simply panicked. He'd lost Harry before because of a silly mistake, watched as harry declined his hand of friendship, allowed Weasley to drag him away and warp his mind. How was he expected to stand and watch that happen again? He needed to talk to Harry, explain everything! The letter, the kiss, his feelings!

"Guess he didn't think much to your kissing?" Blaise grinned as he too glanced down the table at Harry. Slowly Draco turned his eyes to his friend, how he'd love to lean across and punch that smirk off his friends face.

"It's because of your stupid drawing he reacted that way in the first place!" Draco hissed, his hand gripping his fork in anger. Blaise's smirk vanished.

"What? Don't go blaming this on me! I believe he was pissed at you because he found your father's letter!"

Glaring at his friend Draco returned to his meal, he knew it was because of his stupidity of not destroying the letter, but it helped to blame Blaise. Plus he was growing tired of his stupid remarks.

"I wonder how long it will take for your little stunt to end up in the Daily Prophet," Pansy wondered aloud, earning her a glare from Draco. "What? You don't expect no one is going to sell that to Rita Skeeter do you?"

"Is this your confession to already doing so?" Blaise asked, his amused smile already returning to his face.

Draco began to tune out Pansy's protests and lecture on loyalty and turned his gaze back down the table to Harry. His chair was empty. Quickly scanning the room Draco watched as Harry left the Hall, Weasley and Granger quickly stood and followed. Without a second thought Draco rose from the table, dismissing Pansy's question with a flick of his hand and followed the trio out of the hall.

Years of watching and following the trio allowed Draco to second guess where they had gone to talk in private. Swiftly he climbed the stairs and with long strides walked through the corridors, upon arriving near a tapestry Draco had learned in their third year held a secret passage way he slowed to a creep. Hiding behind a suit of armour that stood beside the entrance Draco smiled as Granger spoke.

"Are you okay?" Draco leaned closer annoyed at their need to whisper, "Are you sure?"

Draco could only guess that Harry had nodded and that now Granger and Weasley had shared a look as Harry spoke.

"Honestly guys."

"Really Harry? I'm sure it would unnerve anyone to be suddenly kissed out the blue by Malfoy, let alone you by your mortal enemy."

"I said I'm fine Hermione..." Harry let out a deep sigh of irritation.

"Good, don't worry we'll get him back another time. But now we need to go to McGonagall and demand you're returned to Gryffindor!"

"I've already been to see her..."

Draco held his breathe, surely if Harry had gone and told McGonagall everything Harry would be returning to Gryffindor in the morning if not tonight! He'd have lost him forever!

"And...? Why are you still in Slytherin?" Weasley exclaimed. A slap echoed out Draco, which he could only assume was given to Weasley by Granger.

"Because she refused..."

"What!" Again another slap was heard. "How could she refuse? Malfoy is playing some sick game; you're not safe to stay in that house!"

"I'm not in any danger from Malfoy or any Slytherin Ron." Harry scoffed.

"Okay, not mortal danger, but Malfoy did randomly attack you in front of the entire class"

"He didn't attack Harry, Ron he kissed him."

"Just a cruel joke he and the Slytherin's must have made up..." Draco frowned as Harry's words met him. Was that what he really thought?

"Whatever, McGonagall can't be happy keeping you with them knowing what he did and knowing what they're all planning by getting close to you?"

"She doesn't know..."

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't tell her..."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not important..."

"Err...I think it is! They're only being friends with you for their own selfish gain! I'm pretty sure McGonagall should know, Hermione?"

"Draco?" Spinning round Draco's elbow came into contact with the suit of armour causing it to crash loudly onto the stone floor. Draco stared down in horror at the scattered pieces of metal on the floor, his heart felt like it was pounding in his throat as he slowly turned to the person beside him. Pansy smiled back at him.

"I wondered where..."

Quickly Draco gripped Pansy's wrist and raced back down the corridor, praying Harry had not heard nor seen them. Pansy struggled behind him.

* * *

><p>Draco climbed the stairs warily, light flooded down to him from where the dormitory door stood ajar. Mentally Draco encouraged his feet to continue, his hand shook before him as he pushed the door open further. The dormitory was empty excluding Harry who sat on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. His uniform had been tossed over his closed trunk; he instead wore his over sized red jumper and pyjama bottoms. Draco was surprised at how foreign the red looked in the room decorated in green. Just as foreign as Harry was in Slytherin.<p>

Cautiously Draco headed to his own bed; shrugging off his own robe Draco neatly placed it at the foot of his bed. Watching it fall Draco ran his tongue over his dry lips,_ Come on Draco, you're a Malfoy! Man up and talk to him! _Glancing at Harry out the corner of his eye Draco sighed, he had no other choice but to tell Harry the truth.

"Harry? Can we talk?" Draco watched as Harry continued to glare at the ceiling his arms folded over his chest. His only movement coming from the rising and falling of his chest.

Sighing Draco dropped down, his mattress creaking from the weight. Draco allowed his eyes to travel over Harry, his body was tense. Clearly Harry wanted him to leave, the tension in the air warned him that much. But he couldn't go, he had to let Harry know how he felt. How could he leave him and allow him to believe the kiss was some cruel joke? If he was ever going to fix things between him and Harry it was going to be now!

"Harry?" Draco spoke with a little more confidence, his voice louder than before. Again Harry made no movement or indication of listening to him. "Harry?...for Merlin's sake Potter!"

Slowly Harry turned his head towards Draco, his emerald eyes flashed in anger. Draco faltered at the intensity of the hate directed towards him, never in the seven years of the pair knowing each other had Draco seen that much emotion in Harry's eyes. Not even when Harry had cut open his chest in the sixth year. Who knew someone could hate someone that much?

"What Malfoy?"

"I...err..." Draco was unable to tear his eyes away from Harry's, even when Harry swung his legs over the bed so he was sat facing Draco.

"What do you want to talk about Malfoy? Do you want to laugh in my face, boast about how successful your little stunt in potions was? Well done you embarrassed me in front of everyone! Your little joke worked!"

"It wasn't a joke..."

"Really? So what do you want to call it? A set up? Help you get your name into the papers as my lover?"

"No...I..."

"I always knew you were selfish Malfoy, hell I honestly don't know why I was so shocked when I found your father's letter. Even in first year you only wanted to be my friend after you discovered who I was! No doubt you knew then that it would help your family's social standing to be friends with me!"

"I wanted to be friends with you when I saw you in Madam Malkin's store, before I knew..."

Draco couldn't actually believe the words coming from Harry's mouth. He'd always wanted to be friends with Harry ever since seeing him enter the store, before he knew who Harry was.

"Oh my god!" Harry jumped to his feet, his hands gripping his hair, "Why are you still lying? Who are you trying to convince? I know you Malfoy! You play games to help yourself; I doubt you're actually capable to feel anything for real. I should have known all of this was an act, tricking me into feeling something to make sure you're set!"

Standing quickly Draco searched Harry's eyes, "You...you feel something? For me?"

Harry's face paled slightly as he stared up at Draco, his eyes wide his mind quickly catching up with the words that were leaving his mouth. Had he actually confessed to liking Malfoy? Harry could see a small smile forming on Draco's face; Harry's mouth fell open as his stomach twisted, "Seriously? Even now you're trying to fix your plan?"

"There isn't a plan Harry..."

"Just tell the truth!"

Reaching out Draco pulled Harry's face to his own, their lips met just as clumsy as in potions. Unprepared Harry fell backwards causing them both to land on his bed, Draco continued to kiss Harry, begging him to respond with his lips. Draco's heart began to soar as Harry's lips began to move with his own. Perfection, Draco allowed himself to hope, Harry was enjoying this as much as he was. Harry really liked him back?

_It's a trick, just a trick, a trick, a trick, a trick!_ With all the energy he could muster Harry pushed roughly against Draco's chest sending the blonde to the floor. Using his quick reflexes Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket and pinned Draco to the floor. His wand pushing into Draco's throat.

"You bastard!" Harry prayed for his anger to last, mentally cursing his brain for being so slow today, while willing the tears forming in his eyes to leave, his heart was tearing in two confused by everything. His free hand gripped Draco's shirt tightly, his nails scratched Draco's skin causing the blond to hiss in pain.

"Harry, you have to understand..."

"Stop calling me Harry!" Harry dug his wand in deep causing Draco to wince. "I would so love to hex you right now Malfoy, but I doubt McGonagall would approve. So I warn you one last time. Stay. Away. From. Me."

"Harry I'm not lying...I really..."

"Malfoy!" Harry begged, he could feel his anger fading, hear his voice breaking with his sobs, "Please...stop!"

Draco stared up, his mind screamed at him to just shut up as his own shirt began to cut into his skin under Harry's fist. Pain shot to his brain from his neck as Harry's wand pushed against his wind pipe. Harry was breaking, hope filled Draco as the hate in Harry's eyes began to mix with other emotions. Harry didn't hate him, Harry had admitted himself he had begun to feel something for Draco.

Cautiously Draco lifted his hands to Harry's, and with little effort manoeuvred them away from his body. With almost no force Harry slipped from on top of Draco allowing the blond to sit up. Taking a deep breath Draco rubbed his neck to ease the pain, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. They sat staring at each other in silence, both trying in vain to read the others thoughts. Both plagued with confusion by the other's actions. His hope fading Draco tried to convince himself Harry had only pushed him away because of his fear of this being nothing but a game to Draco. He had to get him to see the truth, see how Draco really felt for him.

"I swear to you Harry, I wasn't playing a game or prank on you." Draco spoke quietly and slowly, fear of Harry attacking in the back of his mind. Leaning forward Draco slid his hand towards Harry's, how he just wanted to hold Harry, shake all those ridiculous thoughts out of his head and kiss him until those brains began to realise what he was saying was real.

"Malfoy...just stop...please." Harry's voice sounded tired, his adrenaline fading fast. "Stop with the lies!"

Draco's actions froze his thoughts grinded to a sudden Holt as he listened. Fear gripped at his heart that began to pound harder against his chest. He had to act quickly before Harry allowed the idea sink deep within his heart and mind.

Lifting himself from the floor Harry continued quickly as Draco opened his mouth to protest, "Malfoy! Stop! How can you keep lying when I've seen the letter from your father? Just please, stay away from me. I'm stuck in Slytherin for another 2 weeks, can you please just stop making it awkward with your lies."

Leaving Draco seated on the floor Harry left the dormitory, his wand still gripped loosely in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Review and let me know!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys,

I apologise for my extremely long absence! Just life got in the way. I am now currently at university studying animation so my time is pretty much full up! However I recently saw some of the reviews you guys sent in and I felt the need to finish some of these stories. HOWEVER! like I said I'm at uni and have a lot of projects so I just want to know which stories are actually still wanting finishing by you the readers! So give me a message/review however you wish to contact me and let me know which story!

Thanks again for reading my stories and taking the time to review :) means quite a lot especially after all these years!

hurtinphoenx

x

p.s check out my tumblr? .com


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Pushing himself off the ground Draco raced for the dormitory door, reaching out for the handle he mentally stopped himself. He had to stop Harry and explain everything, but is that what Harry needed? Draco had watched the anger fade from Harry, all those emotions that were fighting in him had drained the boy. Draco had been acting irrationally, his panic making him try to prove to Harry he wanted him. But in doing so he was torturing him.

Suddenly repulsed by the door Draco stepped backwards, he wasn't helping the situation in suffocating Harry. Put he wasn't helping by leaving Harry to his thoughts and assumptions on the situation.

Lost in his thoughts Draco didn't hear the footsteps as they climbed the stairs, Blaise slowly opened the door sticking his head around the door.

"Draco? Is everything okay? We saw Potter leave..." Blaise made sure to shut the door, not wanting anyone else to pry and hear. Blaise watched as Draco slowly registered his appearance in the room, raising his eyes to meet his. "Draco...?"

"I don't know what to do Blaise. What do I do?" Draco's voice shock, throwing Blaise.

"Harry, he thinks I hate him. He thinks everything was for him, my dad! He thinks the kiss, why did I kiss him? Of course he'd think it a trick! Blaise why did I do it?"

Blaise opened and closed his mouth, trying to forge the right words. What could he possibly say? He didn't even understand what made Draco kiss Potter, especially in the middle of potions.

Sighing in defeat Blaise folded his arms across his chest and purposely broke the eye contact between the two.

"Maybe, maybe this is for the best Draco."

"What? How could this possibly..."

"You and Potter were never going to work, your family would never have accepted it. Sure you might have had a few months, heck years to be with him. But eventually," Blaise finally looked back at Draco's face, "eventually you'd have been forced to choose, that's if they even allowed you to have a choice. Even I know how important ensuring you have an heir is to your family."

Blaise paused, waiting for the wrath and denial of Draco. But it never came. Draco just stared at him, his arms lifeless by his sides. His gray eyes glistening with tears. It was in that moment Blaise noticed how unDracolike he appeared. His platinum hair was no longer sat in place rather sticking out at odd angles, his uniform was no longer pristine, his tie hung loose around his neck. Blaise slowly unfolded his arms taking in the sight, Draco was breaking. This whole situation with Potter was really effecting him.

"Draco, I...I didn't realise how much you, Potter I thought."

"You're right. I can't have him, I can only hurt him."

"No don't say that. Look we'll, we can, let Potter cool off for a day or two. We can come up with a plan, a way for you to say sorry, think of a way for you to explain!"

"What does it matter, you're right my father wouldn't allow..."

"Screw your father Draco!" Blaise grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shook him slightly. " This isn't like you Draco. You're a Malfoy and you never loose! So you need to fight a little harder! Okay so I believe this isn't some stupid crush you have for Potter, all those years you said you hated him I guess that was denial on your part. You've never had a chance to show Potter the real you, but now you have the best chance you'll ever have! You have 2 weeks left of him being in Slytherin, staying in our dormitory and studying with us."

The teens stared at each other in silence, Blaise's hands staying on Draco's shoulders scared to let go. Time passed, footsteps echoed as they climbed the stairs towards them.

"Come on Draco, fight." Blaise spoke through gritted teeth, desperate for Draco to snap back. "Fight!"

The door to the dormitory swung open, Blaise quickly pulled his arms into his chest folding them. Turning to see Nott enter Blaise nodded in his direction.

"Alright?" Nott waved his hand in response, his other held up a book on quidditch. Blaise watched the boy walk to his bed and without looking away from the page laid out.

Looking back to Draco, Blaise was pleased to see he'd recomposed himself. Patting his hair back into place Draco leaned into his friend.

"I don't know how to make Harry listen to me."

"We'll find a way, don't you worry." Blaise paused before adding, "friend."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the word. Sure they considered each other friends, but never did they address each other as such. But Draco found himself relaxing at it, he knew Blaise truly wanted to help him. No undertones, no schemes, nothing to gain himself favour. A genuine smile was passed between them.

The next morning Draco rose, not surprised to find Harry's bed unslept in. Heading to the Great Hall Draco tried to focus on the conversation between his group but he found anytime someone with raven hair walked by his eyes jumped to their faces. Hoping to see Harry, sadly they never were. Where did he sleep when he refused to sleep in the dormitory? Surely he wouldn't be allowed in the Gryffindor common room? Did he wonder the halls? How was he never caught?

Pulling away from his thoughts Draco's eyes scanned the Great Hall as he entered, he was shocked to see trio seated at the Ravenclaw table. Harry was seated beside a girl with long dirty blonde hair wearing a dreamy smile. Cursing, Draco could not remember her name.

Sitting at the Slytherin table Draco had managed to direct Pansy and Blaise further down from their regular seats allowing him to clearly see Harry.

"Say Pansy, you know everyone in this school right?"

"Well I try," Pansy pushed her hair behind her ear, shrugging slightly.

"Whose's the Ravenclaw," Draco nodded in the direction of Harry's friend. Immediately looking away as Pansy slyly looked over her shoulder. Blaise too gave a casual look to see who was the topic of conversation.

"Oh, that's only Loony, why you ask?"

"Who would name their kid Loony?" Blaise asked.

"That's not her real name, she only got it because of how weird she is. Her father writes the Quibbler, so I don't need to tell you all the crazy things she believes in. She once told Millicent that she had hundreds of Nugles or Nargles or something in her hair. She's serious not all there."

"How long has Harry and them been friends with..."

"Luna, erm a few years now. Rumour is Longbottom has a major crush on her! Can you imagine Loony and Longbottom."

Draco allowed Pansy to go into one of her gossip stories, which usually ended with her talking about a complete different group to the one she started about. Glancing over at the table of Blue Draco watched as Weasley nudge Harry and pointed in his direction, with a quick look Harry leant into his friends speaking before he rose, followed by the ginger and they left the hall.

"I forgot my charms book, I'll just go get it. Won't be long." Draco send a quick smile to his friends and left the table. Not wanting to raise suspicion Draco kept his speed at a brisk walk, allowing him to catch a sight of Harry and Weasley disappearing down to the dungeons. Draco followed them until they came to the entrance of the Slytherin corridor, waiting around a corner Draco watched as Harry made Weasley cover his ears whilst he spoke the password and then he alone entered leaving his friend out in the corridor.

This was Draco's chance to speak to Harry, Weasley wouldn't be able to interfere and with every down up in the hall Draco could spill his heart without worry. Composing himself Draco stepped out causing the ginger haired boy to turn and face him.

"Well, well, well what are you doing down in the dungeons Weasley?" Draco tried to smile sincerely, hoping not to spend too much time with him.

"Stopping you." Weasley straightened his back, showing his true height. Draco's smile was replace with a frown.

"Stopping me from doing what?" Draco didn't like the way Weasley seemed to be preparing himself for something. What was he trying to stop him doing?

"I know you followed us. I know you're going to try and trick Harry. I know everything and I'm not going to let you anywhere near Harry." Weasley took a step towards Draco intimidatingly as he spoke.

"You clearly don't know anything Weasley," Not wishing to seem scared of the ginger Draco also took a step forward and he continued to speak, "I'm not trying to trick Harry, I'm trying to tell him the truth. Now step aside."

Draco carried on confidently towards Weasley, as he moved to manoeuvre around him Draco was caught by Weasley's arm pushing him towards the stone wall. Fingers curled around his shirt and tie, lifting him up onto his toes.

"You're not going in there Malfoy." Weasley face was starting to turn red beneath his freckles.

Draco began to struggle, his hands grabbed at the arm holding him trying to push it away.

"Get off me!"

In his struggle Draco's leg made contact with Weasley's shin, causing him to shout in pain and drop Draco. Seizing his chance Draco pushed passed the injured boy only to be grabbed again from behind. Weasley wrapped his arm around Draco's neck, pushing on his windpipe.

"Let me go you moron!" Draco tried to speak as he struggled for air. Angry Draco's instinct to fight kicked in. Elbowing Weasley in the stomach Draco managed to loosen the grip around his throat. Both boys fell to the ground, both struggling and fighting.

"You're an idiot Weasley, let me go"

"You're not going to hurt Harry anymore ferret!"

They continued to wrestle on the floor not noticing the stone wall part and harry stepped out. Harry immediately dropped his bag and grabbed for the first boy he could.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Grabbing Ron Harry pulled his friend to his feet leaving Draco to push his self up from the cold floor. Both boys were breathing heavy, bruises developing on their bodies from the scrap.

Draco watched as Weasley started to sort his uniform out and Harry bent down picking up his satchel.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Harry rose keeping his back to Draco, "Please Harry,"

"I have nothing I want to say to you Malfoy, nor is there anything I wish to hear from you. Just leave alone!" Harry spoke, his voice calm with his back still to Draco. Without a pause Harry walked off, Draco received one last glare from Weasley before he followed Harry.

Draco was left alone, his uniform in disarray and his cheeks flushed. Seconds passed as Draco allowed the events to process in his mind. Suddenly he screamed, hitting the wall with the side of his fists. Stupid Weasley! Why had he interfered? Taking a deep breath Draco quickly sorted out his uniform and hair before heading back to the hall.

"Where's your book?" Pansy asked as she handed Draco his forgotten bag.

"Turns out I didn't forget it." Draco shrugged in reply.

Accepting his lie Pansy lead the way to Charms, Blaise stepped into line with Draco as they followed.

"Want to tell me the truth as to why you went to the dormitory?" Blaise glanced sideways at his friend.

"I told you, I thought I'd forgotten my book."

"Right, so the fact Potter and Weasley disappeared seconds before this case of amnesia was just a happy coincidence?"

"Did they? I hadn't noticed."

"Also a coincidence that both you and Weasley turned up supporting bruises?"

Draco didn't reply opting to silently walk down the busy corridor. Shame crept into his chest, he'd lowered himself to fight with Weasley. What happened to Malfoys' being brilliant talks and being too good for a petty scrap?

Sighing in frustration Blaise walked closer to the blonde, "Look Draco, if you want my help with fixing this whole situation with Potter you need to be honest with me. I'm on your side, don't push me away and deal with this on your own."

Clicking his tongue Draco gave in, "Fine I went to see if I could speak to Harry. He went back with Weasley to the dormitory, left Weasley to be some sort of bodyguard. The idiot stopped me from going in and speaking to Harry."

"So you had a fight?"

"More of a pathetic tussle, but yes."

"Boy I bet that was a sight" Blaise laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Draco smiled. "I could take you anytime."

* * *

><p>So, yeah. Sorry for the delay...<p> 


End file.
